The Lady Protector
by Caffeine-Faerie
Summary: After 7 months of silence, Brennan is summoned back to DC to find her partner's world has crashed around him. It's up to her and the squint squad to find out what is really going on. BB/HA
1. Prologue Kept in the Dark

**A/N It's been a while since I last wrote a fanfic, but my muse has not let me had a good night's sleep in weeks over this, so I may as well appease her and put pen to paper. This is going to be a multi-chap, I may change the rating as the story progresses, but it's safe to say that after some ups and downs there will be some B&B fluff. I won't promise smut, but I can guarantee fluff. **

**Setting is post-season 5 finale, none of the fabulous characters belong to me, and I'm looking forward to seeing what their real owners do come season 6. **

**You know the drill: be kind, enjoy, review!**

**xox ~CF**

**

* * *

**

It had been seven months since she had left her life in DC behind. She had known the moment she turned back and saw him walking away that on some level that the part of her life she had desired to gain perspective over had become clear. But she was a woman of principle and neither of them could have changed things if they wanted to. Seven months to the day, and she had heard nothing from her friends. Not a phone call, not an email, not even a postcard from Paris. They had seen the farewell.

_Why didn't I just put my heart into overdrive and kiss him?_

She'd had this debate with herself many times over the long months, and had concluded that the deafening quiet from the other end of the world was her punishment. That's not to say that she hadn't called, emailed, or written: she had. But there had been no response. Still she kept writing – she needed to – it kept her sane. She just didn't bother posting the letters.

Seven months of silence, yet she found herself unsurprised when she looked up from her square of mud to see two out of place agents walking through the camp to find her. She met their gaze and nodded.

It took fifteen minutes to pack her belongings, transfer camp management to a colleague and organise for all information to be forwarded to her at the Jeffersonian. She was waiting quietly at their Jeep when the agents returned. She noticed some surprise in the one's expression.

_Was I supposed to put up a fight? _

Nothing was said as they made their way to the airport, but she knew. There was only one reason why FBI agents would be looking for her in the middle of Indonesia. Booth.

It was a long flight through Tokyo and Los Angeles on the way to Dulles, and she couldn't shake the feeling that the watchfulness of the agents was more than just courtesy. They still said nothing, they just passed her onto more agents who escorted her to a car and took her straight to the Hoover building.

Brennan was mystified, but something – _could it be my gut? – _was telling her to stay quiet. The answers would come soon.

Nothing was done to calm her unease when Charlie met her at the entrance. Her luggage would be taken to Director Cullen's office, but her presence was requested at the interrogation rooms immediately. His look was apologetic, and she offered him a watery smile with her thanks as she stepped into the elevator, unsure of what was happening. Her internal alarm bell had started to ring, but she could not figure out what was going on, and Dr Temperance Brennan did not like it.

* * *

**I'm writing this all out long hand, so the story will really begin next chapter. I hope to have it to you soon. Thoughts? Opinions? Hope to hear from you! **


	2. Chapter 1: It never rains, it pours

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for the alerts and reviews! You guys rock.**

**A brief warning: There may be some *mild*OOC moments coming up, but they will be explained. Seven months of solitude will do that to an anthropologist. But don't hurt me, I'm going to keep them in character... **

**Thanks again all - enjoy! ~CF**

**

* * *

**

Lance Sweets glanced nervously at the shadows at the back of the observation room and loosened his collar and tie. Caroline Julian noticed his discomfort and patted his shoulder. Returning her smile; he turned and addressed the scene in front of him.

Dr Brennan sat facing the observation window, wringing her hands together, her eyes hidden by the fringe of a new haircut. She was tanned, but Sweets could see that the months had not provided the solace that she had hoped for. Brennan looked tired – haunted – and cold, she was sitting in the a middle of an FBI interrogation room in the middle of a DC winter having just spent seven months in an equatorial jungle. He gathered that there must be a certain amount of shock of suddenly being back.

_Perhaps that's why she never got in contact or came back earlier. She hates the weather... God knows it must have taken everything for those agents to convince her to come home_. His musings where interrupted when the door opened, admitting Director Cullen.

"Initial assessment, Dr Sweets?" Cullen walked up to the window and stared at Brennan as he picked up an earpiece.

"She's exhausted, tense, confused, and slightly afraid." Sweets watched Brennan massaging the back of one hand with the other. "She quite clearly has no idea why she is here. She has said nothing other than a `thank you' to the agent who admitted her..." He paused. "How difficult was it to get her to come back?"

"There's the thing," Cullen sighed. "The agents didn't even need to say a word. She saw them and was ready to go in 20 minutes. That is not the behaviour of somebody avoiding events at home."

"No..." Sweets frowned at Brennan, who was staring blankly at the wall. Something felt very wrong.

"Well then," Cullen hazarded a glance at Caroline, "let's find out what is going on, shall we?" Adjusting his earpiece again, he paused as he looked into the shadows before walking out and closing the door.

"There's something very fishy about this," Caroline muttered. Sweets could only nod in agreement.

Brennan stood as the interrogation room door opened. She hid her surprise as Cullen walked in and shook her hand.

"Dr Brennan," he gestured for her to retake her seat as he positioned his chair opposite her, "my apologies for not seeing you in my office, but it's more... private down here."

"Director Cullen," she acknowledged, "is Booth okay?"

_Straight to the point_. Sweets smiled to himself. The rustling behind him made his smile fade, and he became very aware that what was about to unfold was going to be a very important discussion.

"Dr Brennan," Cullen began again before pausing. He chose his next words very carefully. "How much do you know?"

Brennan stiffened. Sweets watched as she straightened in her chair and her eyes hardened before she dropped her head. _Uh-oh_, he thought before speaking into the microphone. "She's defensive, Director." Brennan furiously blinked back tears as she carefully brought her defences up. She suspected that Sweets may be analysing her from the observation room, and she did not want to come across as too upset. She failed.

"I have not had any communication from my _former_ colleagues since my departure seven months ago. And having received no response from my efforts to correspond with them, I chose to concentrate on my research instead." The hurt in her eyes was evident even from the back of the observation room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sweets raised his hands. "What is she saying? She never got _any_ correspondence from us?" He gave Caroline a confused look as he felt the eyes behind him burning.

Director Cullen looked just as confused. "Dr Brennan, what...?"

She cut him off. "Director Cullen, I am saying that the first time I knew something was wrong was when two of your agents showed up at my dig site. I have not been told _anything_, and something has clearly happened now please, tell me, is Booth okay?"

"Something's not just fishy, it stinks." Caroline stood up. "No correspondence in or out for seven months... that sounds like a blacklisting to me. Nobody just doesn't get their mail or have it delivered, and that woman doesn't lie. I'm going to do some snooping." She got up and paused at the door. "Cherie," she looked at Sweets and nodded towards the back of the room, "keep him in a leash if you have to."

Sweets gave her a mock salute and then there were just the two of them, watching as Cullen regarded Brennan for a few moments longer. She held his stare.

_Booth was right, she is a fighter._ Cullen took a breath. _I just hope she has what it takes now._ "No Dr Brennan, Agent Booth is not okay." He hesitated. "May I surmise that had you known about what I am about to tell you when it happened –"

"– I would have been on the first available flight home." It was said firmly and brooked no debate.

Sweets felt rather than hear Booth collapse into the chair behind him. _This just keeps becoming more and more surprising._

"Dr Brennan," Cullen continued, "three months ago Agent Booth's grandfather died from heart failure in his –" Cullen stopped as he noticed the look on Brennan's face. "Dr Brennan, are you...?"

Her face had gone white and she was trembling. They almost didn't hear her.

"Hank's dead?" she whispered.

"Yes."

"When."

"September, Dr Brennan."

"I never got to say good-bye." Tears were now flowing freely.

Sweets noted with surprise her ease of emotional outpouring. It was more than he had ever seen from her... and for Booth's grandfather too.

Cullen just looked perplexed. "Dr Brennan, I don't –"

"He was my friend!" She slammed her hand on the table before attempting to wipe her tears away. She repeated herself quietly. "He was my friend, and I never got to keep my promise or say good-bye."

Cullen sat back in his chair. This was unexpected. "I'm sorry Dr Brennan, I didn't know... How well did you know Hank Booth?"

Brennan sniffed, and fished for a Kleenex as she continued. "I... I used to go visit him on the weekends when he wasn't with Booth," she half-whispered. "We'd play dominoes or walk around the lake and he'd tell me stories about his wife."

Booth picked himself up out of the chair and leaned heavily on the desk next to Sweets. Sweets took the opportunity to look at the man now slouching next to him. Booth looked like hell. It was clear that he wasn't eating or sleeping, and he'd been drinking far too much recently. But his eyes were burning and they hadn't left the figure of Dr Brennan since she'd walked into the next room. Sweets had felt the hatred rolling off Booth when she had arrived, but her pain and confusion had been so raw that he could see that Booth was reassessing his apparent abandonment by his partner.

"They never mentioned it," Booth's voice was shaky. "Neither Bones nor Pops ever said a word." Sweets was about to say something when Brennan spoke again.

"Why was I not notified?" Her eyes flashed.

"Dr Brennan," Cullen said gently as he leaned forward, "you were. We left several phone messages, an email that was confirmed to have been received and read, and Agent Booth sent you a letter."

Brennan sat back in her chair with a look of hope on her face. "You're saying that people were trying to get hold of me? That I hadn't been... abandoned?"

Cullen nodded.

"Oh God," Sweets breathed. "No wonder she was so defensive. She thought we'd abandoned her for leaving us, and had been brought back for some form of punishment." Booth didn't move, and Cullen cleared his throat before continuing.

"That's not all, Dr Brennan," her eyes narrowed at his apologetic tone, "there was an... incident... three weeks ago."

"Yes." She tried to keep her voice even.

Sweets glanced sideways to see Booth's knuckles turn white from clenching the side of the table so hard. His jaw was set, and he was shaking.

"There was... an attempt on Parker Booth's life –" Cullen glanced up to see Brennan's shocked expression. "Rebecca Stinson was killed trying to protect her son."

_Oh Booth_. Brennan found herself numb and her ears were ringing. She then realised that Cullen was asking if she was alright. _No!_ She thought. _I am not! My family is suffering and I didn't know... my family?_ Realising she hadn't answered Cullen yet, she shook her head. "Parker is fine, yes? He's with Booth, and he is alright? He has his father?" It had come out as a question, not a statement like she had wanted it to.

Sweets heard Booth choke back a sob.

"No Dr Brennan," Cullen sighed, "Parker is fine, but the state decided that it would be better for him if he were put into foster care for the time being."

"No!" Brennan stood. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have heard! After such a traumatic experience Parker needs to be with his father just as much as Booth would need his son. Who would be so callous as to deprive a man of his reason to live?"

"One of them anyway," Sweets muttered, ignoring the sharp look he got from Booth.

"Doctor –" Cullen raised a placating hand, but Brennan had already started pacing.

"No Director, I will not have that little boy in the system longer than necessary. He is coming with me."

"Doctor," Cullen repeated more firmly, "You are Parker Booth's legal guardian in case of emergency. Caroline is organising his release into your custody now."

She stopped. "I'm what?"

"She didn't know?" Sweets saw Booth shake his head.

"It was a last minute thing. Thank God we added it before I left."

Cullen was watching her carefully.

"That still doesn't tell me why I wasn't informed sooner."

"Because Cherie," Caroline walked in with a large archive box, "Somebody went out of their way to make sure you didn't know.

* * *

**Ah-hah! The plot thickens. I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow. But we'll see how bossy my muse is. **


	3. Chapter 2: Not alone

**A/N: You guys are amazing! Thank you for the feedback! I know, the suspense is killing me too. It has to get worse before it gets better, I'm afraid, but I'm glad you're all enjoying it along with me. It's crushing my heart just writing these chapters, so I personally can't wait for the fluff, but keeping in character - we know what these two are like... Without further ado. Enjoy!**

**As usual, I don't own anything except my imagination.**

**

* * *

**

"Caroline." Brennan accepted a hug from the Federal Prosecutor and nodded at her unasked question if she was alright.

"Cherie, you are a sight for sore eyes," she hazarded a glance at the observation room, "and broken hearts." She cut off Brennan's automatic response. "It appears that somebody did blacklist you when you left the country. Now usually," she barrelled on, "it would be part of some ongoing investigation where a person is believed to be acting against the interests of the country, but in your case, somebody wanted you, and your _friends_, to feel abandoned."

"Then why did Director Cullen's agents come find me... if I am blacklisted as you say?"

"Because Cherie, it seems the blacklisting directive came from below the Director, and he physically sent people to get you." She tapped the box. "I actually didn't have to go far to find this. Just FBI storage." She gave the Director a pointed look.

"And that is?"

"All your correspondence Cherie – the letters you posted or never received, copies of the emails sent to and from you, and copies of the phone messages you left and were left for you." All eyes were drawn to the box. Caroline broke the silence again. "Director, there are some disturbing reports regarding this case..."

"This is a case now?" Brennan was still feeling lightheaded, but she wanted nothing more than to open that box. She refocused on the voices next to her.

"Cherie, I've just had to take your name off an international blacklist. The NSA and the CIA have already called to ask why you were on it in the first place. Trust me, there is a case."

"That much is evident." Cullen looked at Brennan with compassion in his eyes. "Dr Brennan, I know it has been a very long day, and I am truly sorry for being the bearer of such bad news... but would you be able to wait here until I am able to clear some of this mess up? I believe your security has just become a priority."

Brennan nodded as she found her voice. She was proud that it didn't crack. "Yes Director, of course."

She saw the sympathetic look in Caroline's eyes as she turned to stare at the box, trying very hard to compartmentalize her feelings and emotions, finding there were too many to deal with. She heard the door close and her shoulders slumped. She was just so tired, so drained... and grief-stricken. The relief that she had not been abandoned by her friends was tempered by loss, and she knew she needed to find the emails that detailed the events. They were somewhere in that box. Almost of their own accord, she found her hands on the box lid. Steeling herself against disappointment, she opened it. The box was full.

Sweets heard Booth release his breath as Brennan had opened a full box of paper. They watched her go into "squint" mode as she emptied the box onto the table and began to sort things into what Sweets could only assume were piles of correspondence that she had sent and that she had never received, and then further into piles according to people. Once she was finished, she surveyed the piles. They watched as her hands hovered over certain stacks of paper and stop on a package atop a rather large pile of paper and mail she had never received. She picked it up.

_Postmark Paris._ Brennan smiled and ran her hand over the envelope. She looked at the date. _My birthday... they didn't forget me_. She opened the parcel and pulled out a long, cerulean blue silk scarf and opened the card that came with it:

"_Sweetie, we've still not heard from you and I'm worried. I keep wanting to jump on a plane and find you, but Jack says you need your space. I guess I understand. I found this at a market in Montmarte and it reminded me of your eyes. Happy Birthday Sweetie, I miss you. - __Love, Ang."_

Brennan looked at the note and the scarf and this time was not surprised that she was crying. "Thank you Angela," she whispered and placed the two back on the pile. She immediately turned her attention to the most important pile. The one with the envelopes in Booth's handwriting.

Booth had recognised the pile she picked up from the unmistakable colour of the military envelopes. He moved to the glass and pressed his hands against it.

"Go in and talk to her, Agent Booth, if you don't want her to read those letters."

Booth shook his head. "I don't trust myself to speak to her at the moment. Those letters tell my story."

"And the pile of letters and emails on the table for you? Do you not think they tell hers?"

Booth ignored the psychologist and fixed his gazed on his partner. She was leafing through emails, the envelopes held tightly in her hand. Suddenly, she froze. Booth found himself holding his breath again as she put the envelopes down and pulled an email from the pile. She didn't look at it, she just continued to leaf through the rest as a frantic pace until she found the other. Sweets found himself leaning forward as they watched Brennan straighten and start pacing. The two emails remained unread in her hands.

_I can do this... I can do this..._ Brennan clutched at the emails dated September and November respectively. She now knew what they were going to say, but that didn't make it any easier. Taking a deep breath, she stopped and read the one, and then the other. The numbness and ringing in her ears returned, and she found herself sliding down one of the walls in the interrogation room, struggling to breathe and blinded by tears. _I can't do this._

Booth hadn't realised he had moved until he found himself in the interrogation room, closing the door quietly. Her reaction to the two emails had kicked him in the proverbial guts. It was clear that she hadn't abandoned him in his time of need, not willingly or knowingly, and she would have been there had she known... and that the compounded pain he had felt for the past three months had been dumped on her in ten minutes. And they hadn't even told her about him. He approached the nearly catatonic woman in the corner slowly. _She looks so fragile_. He hunkered down next to her, reaching out to touch her arm gently. "Bones?" he asked softly, almost terrified of her reaction.

Her eyes met his and Booth found himself reeling in shock. The look seemed to see straight through him. She put her hand on his cheek and thumbed away a tear he hadn't realised was there.

"Oh Booth," she whispered, "I should have been here. I'm so sorry."

Booth found himself sitting next to her on the ground, crying. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought he should be the one holding her, comforting her, but she was holding him, stroking his head, giving him something to hold on to as he was finally able to cry. And for the first time in eight months he felt safe when she whispered that she wasn't going anywhere without him. Maybe the nightmare would end after all.

Cullen walked into the observation room where Sweets was watching Brennan comforting Booth with an undecipherable expression on his face.

"What happened?"

"Agent Booth is finally allowing himself to grieve."

"That's good."

"Director Cullen... she still doesn't know about Booth's early return."

"Do you really want to tell her now?" He looked at the young man. "I think Booth can tell her when he's good and ready."

"Yes sir."

"We'll give them a few minutes. Things are about to get serious." They stood in silence and watched as the lost pair on the floor composed themselves.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's a little bit of fluff, and like I said, a long way to go. But, they'll get there in the end. I hope this chap has lived up to your expectations... Let me know if it has!**

**xox ~CF**


	4. Chapter 3: It's Complicated

**A/N Wow! Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts! My Muse is currently feeling insufferable and so I'm working hard to meet her requests. I'm trying to respond to everybody, but if I don't get to you - THANK YOU! Have I mentioned just how awesome you all are?**

**In this chapter, we learn a little more about Brennan's legal position. And Brennan starts collecting puzzle pieces. If you're really lucky, there may be another episode later. I can't promise anything, but I can try. . Enjoy, as always. **

**I own nothing... I swear!**

**

* * *

**

They sat in silence for a few more minutes after Booth's outpouring of grief. Brennan had taken the time to catalogue the changes to her partner since she last saw him, and the list of problems worried her. He had lost weight – his jacket was not hanging properly – he looked extremely fatigued, and even now he carried the unmistakable aroma of scotch. However, it had been the emotions in his eyes that had her shocked to the core. If the pain, the anguish, and the anger from the sense of betrayal and abandonment that he had directed towards her were bad enough, what had scared her most was the look of utter defeat and helplessness that had translated into tears. Her rock and support was a broken man. She needed to fix him.

Booth tilted his head back against the wall and sighed. Brennan turned and straightened his tie before brushing his hairline with her finger. The intimacy of the gesture was lost on nobody but the woman making it. Booth stared at her in surprise and she smiled back at him. Not a full-blown Bones smile, but one of comfort and support.

"How are you?" She asked him seriously.

Booth blinked, taken aback by her question. This was not how he had expected their reunion to be. Up until 15 minutes ago he had been ready to sever all ties, and then he found himself crying on her? _Heavens Seeley! What were you thinking?_ He managed to shut his jaw as he answered the voice in his head. _I felt safe. I didn't need to think!_ _And now she's looking at me strangely_. "Uh... Hi Bones. I've been better." He managed to stammer. _Smooth. Real smooth._

His internal berating was lost on Brennan as she stood, and to the surprise of everybody, helped Booth up before giving him another measuring look.

"That's very interesting," Sweets grinned tightly as he watched the nuances of body language playing out before him. "It seems that Dr Brennan as stepped into the role of the protector... willingly." From the look in Booth's eyes, it was not surprising in the least. "She's going to want Booth and his son in the same building."

Cullen frowned. "She had no reason not to, I suppose."

"Parker has been getting along well with his foster parents. Maybe he should stay there tonight and she can assess the situation with Booth."

"I think that is the best option. I believe Caroline has already arranged that." Cullen looked at Booth, who was examining the floor with interest in the interrogation room. "Do you think she can help him?"

"She's the only one who can, Director."

"Let's hope so. They're as ready as they're going to be, but I'm not looking forward to this."

"Good luck sir."

Brennan was carefully repacking the archive box, watching Booth's actions out the corner of her eye. He was standing in the corner, watching her, and occasionally flicking his eye over to the observation room.

Sweets noted how Booth's arms were folded defensively, and how Brennan seemed to be concentrating very hard on packing that box. Clearly some unresolved issues needed to be discussed, but for the moment, Parker Booth topped the list.

The partners looked toward the door when Cullen entered the room.

"Agent Booth," he smiled wryly, "So good of you to join us." Brennan frowned, but was immediately addressed. "Dr Brennan, Parker's foster parents have been alerted to your return, and will drop him off at your apartment at 11am tomorrow."

"But –"

"No buts Doctor, they have treated him like gold and thought you may want some time to rest and prepare a space for him." Cullen to see she was still unhappy about this arrangement. He hesitated before continuing. "They are very good people, Dr Brennan. In fact, they suggested somebody find you... They found your absence after notification of your role as legal guardian suspicious, and couldn't believe that someone such as yourself would stay away from a child in need. You can thank them for persuading me to find you."

"I don't –"

"Dr Sweets and I agreed with their concerns, as we do now about your needing rest before you take custody."

"And Booth?" Booth looked up and met Cullen's eyes, his discomfort at the entire situation evident. "Why is Booth not allowed custody of his son?"

"It's... complicated, Dr Brennan." Cullen broke off his stare-down with Booth to look at the tired woman standing in front of him. "Agent Booth was assessed for custody after Ms Stinson's death and was found to be unfit to act as a sole caregiver at the present time. His position is to be reviewed in three months."

"Three months?" Booth's lack of response caused Brennan to look at him. His shoulders were slumped and he was staring at the ground. "Is he even allowed to _see_ his son?"

That question had not occurred to Booth. He looked up.

"Yes Doctor, he is." Cullen's tone turned serious. "But you are Parker's legal guardian and sole caregiver until that review, and possibly after as well. Do you understand Doctor?"

Brennan's fast brain had already analysed all possible implications of becoming the young boy's legal guardian. Booth was, in her mind, an excellent father and it – _what is the term_ – broke her heart to hear that he had not been found fit to care for his son. There was far more to this story than she was aware, she knew that. They still had not informed her of the state of Booth's physical and mental well-being, and one look at him told her that something had clearly happened and was very wrong there. She could do this, for him and for Parker. "Yes Director, I understand. When can I expect the paperwork?"

The relief was evident in the Director's voice. "Thank you Doctor. Caroline will have it sent over tomorrow afternoon."

Brennan nodded, switching to business mode as she began to process how things would be changing. Sweets watched her as she began compartmentalising again. This time she was successful. "I will set up a video link at my apartment should anybody need to contact me urgently. I find video conference far more effective for important communication than email or phone."

"Very well then, I'll take that under advisement." Cullen nodded at Sweets in the observation room. "We are making inquiries into your blacklisting. Either Caroline or I will be in contact about the case tomorrow as well. But for now, I think you should go home and rest."

"Thank you Director." Brennan paused. "Can I take Agent Booth with me?"

Booth looked at Cullen in confusion. _She wants to take me with her? Is she mad? Am I mad? I didn't even want to see her this morning, let alone talk to her, and she wants to take me with her? Why?_

"Any reason Doctor?"

Brennan looked at the two men in exasperation. "Well, somebody needs to drive me home, and I thought Agent Booth would be able to help me set up Parker's room. I have been away for seven months and I do have a significant amount to organise in a relatively short timeframe."

_Did she just ask for help?_ Booth looked sharply at the observation room, and Sweets stared at Brennan in shock.

Dr Brennan, Sweets concluded, was either very tired, or something significant did happen in Maluku.

"Certainly," Cullen recovered quickly from her request. "I expect you will want him to see Parker tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Agent Booth, you have the rest of today and tomorrow off. I expect to see you bright and early on Thursday."

Booth looked lost. "Yes sir." Then, he realised that they had been dismissed. Picking up an archive box and setting it under one arm, he ushered Brennan out with a hand on the small of her back. "Alright then Bones," he sighed, "let's get you home."

Brennan smiled tiredly at the Director as she found herself guided through the door. She had a feeling that this was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**A very long day indeed. The Booth puzzle will begin to make sense in the next chapter... At least we're out of the interrogation room. For now. :)**

**Thoughts? Opinions? Anything? Let me know!**

**xox ~CF**


	5. Chapter 4: Puzzle pieces

**A/N: As promised, another quick chapter update to stave off the frustration until I can type the next two up. **

**We're at Brennan's apartment. Hooray! Just a quick establishing chapter before we the ball starts rolling.**

**As always, all I own is my imagination...**

**

* * *

**

The trip to her apartment was silent. It's not that there wasn't anything to say, Brennan concluded, it was just trying to find somewhere to begin. It was clear to her that Booth did not want to talk and was distinctly uncomfortable with her request to drive her home. Accepting the silence for what it was – awkward – she leaned back in her seat and stared out the window, oblivious to the white knuckles on the steering wheel or the sidelong glances. Brennan was cold, jetlagged and emotionally spent, but she occupied her mind for the ten-minute journey with a review of the current puzzle pieces.

Hank had died three months ago, and Rebecca was killed three weeks ago. Yet the email telling her about Hank's death came from Booth. _Booth was home when Hank died. He was there. Why was he there? Why had he been sent home? Is that why he had not passed as fit to care for his son? Was it because of Hank's death or before?_ _Why was I not told sooner?_ Yes, there is clear evidence that she had been contacted, but who had decided to withhold all information from her, and why? _And Parker... poor Parker. His mother is dead and his father isn't allowed to comfort him._ Brennan could not understand why Sweets had allowed for this to happen. She laid out the facts in her mind, turning each piece over, but there still was insufficient information to process. Was this even about her or Booth? Could this just be a sequence of ill-timed but disconnected events?

Booth parked the car outside Brennan's apartment and looked at her, properly, for the first time in seven months. She had a faraway look in her eyes and a slight frown creased her forehead. The haircut was different... but suited her, and those emotional walls were not up as high as he had anticipated. He watched her think for five minutes before getting out the car and retrieving her luggage from the boot. She still hadn't moved. _Maybe it all has been a big shock for her after all._ Booth sighed again, and opened the passenger door. Brennan jumped slightly as the door opened and she found herself looking into those defeated brown eyes.

"Earth to Bones... are you coming?"

She scrambled for her handbag and laptop as she got out of the car, shivering in the December air. Booth noticed and gestured towards the door. "Let's get you inside."

Nodding, she grabbed the archive box from the backseat and followed Booth into her apartment block._ Home_. And sooner than she had expected too. Once again, she was glad she had not sublet her apartment. It was clean, neat, and familiar when she walked through the front door and deposited the box on the counter. Kicking off her shoes, she felt the bones in her feet shift and she sighed in relief.

"It's not stuffy," Booth looked around. Brennan watched his actions as he reinvestigated the lounge, the photographs, and the view outside. They were defensive. The reminded Brennan from when she was younger, before she had learnt to trust again.

"I've had the cleaners come in every two weeks. My valuables are either in the vault at work or in Jack and Angela's safe." Brennan walked into the kitchen and switched on the fridge. She made a mental note to go grocery shopping – she would need food for Parker. She stopped her examination of the kitchen and looked at the man staring out the window and the now-falling sleet. She noticed that he hadn't made himself at home on the couch this time. She hesitated slightly. "Booth?"

"Hmm?" He didn't move.

"When was I appointed Parker's legal guardian?"

He sighed. At least he could answer this question. "Before my tour started, I asked Rebecca to write you in as Parker's caregiver should anything happen to either her or me."

"And she approved?"

"Surprisingly, yes." Booth turned to face her. "She... was well aware of how much Parker adores you, and she knew... the sentiment was returned." He chuckled humourlessly. "It was one of the only things we didn't fight over. And I thank God she let me get my way that one time."

Booth resumed his post staring out the window as Brennan turned the heating on and went to look at her guest room. _Adequate_, she supposed_, but not a little boy's room yet._

"Booth..." she waited until he had arrived and was leaning in the doorframe. "Are there any posters, toys, or other special possessions of Parker's that you have at home that can be brought here?" She surveyed the walls and bookshelves making note of things to pack away.

Booth stared hard at the back of Brennan's head. He knew she wasn't being cold or vindictive. She hadn't pushed him or asked the question that was obviously in her mind. She was being patient and understanding of his desire not to talk. _She told me she wasn't going anywhere without me!_ _Hell, she's letting me decide what to put in my son's room. _His son would be here, with her, for at least three months. It was better than some random stranger, but it was not with him. He set his jaw and clenched at his poker chip tightly. _At least Parker will be loved here. _

Brennan knew he had heard her, but the look of devastation on his face was not lost on her. She could not read people like he could, but she had lived those feelings before, and she knew how to try to stop them in others. She took a step closer and put a hand on his arm. He looked startled and cleared his throat, but she didn't drop her arm.

"Uh, yeah Bones, there are some things at my place. I'll go get them and bring them around later." He moved away from her touch and towards the front door.

"Booth," she called him quietly. He stopped and looked at her. "I missed you."

"I miss you too."

Even she caught that. "Be careful in the sleet."

"I will," he managed a half smile with his wave, "I'll be back later."

When the front door closed, she leaned her forehead against the wall. The centre did not look like it was holding that well. She looked at the time – 3pm. There was so much to do – changing sheets, grocery shopping, laundry, setting up her laptop for video conferencing... but first of all, and most importantly, she needed a hot shower. Now.

When Booth arrived back at 8pm, nobody answered the door. Letting himself in, he dropped the packet of Thai across from the open archive box and placed the six-pack of beer next to it. The apartment was now warm and the lights were on, but there wasn't a sound anywhere. Setting down the bag of Parker's things, he took off his jacket, scarf and shoes. _It's good to be back here. I really like this place_. Giving another cursory scan, Booth noted that that the video-link had been set up – _Bones is efficient if nothing else_ – and the pantry looked stocked. It was. He checked the fridge. She'd gone grocery shopping.

"Bones?" He called softly, picking up Parker's bag and walking quietly towards the guest room.

He found her asleep in the reading chair, a pile of emails on the table next to her. _If only she knew how big her heart is_. Booth allowed himself to place an errant strand of hair behind her ear before he woke her.

"Hey Bones..." she blinked sleepily at him. "Let's eat."

* * *

**I hope this was infuriatingly B/B for you. And there are more Booth puzzle pieces to come. I promise. Brennan has a hypothesis... is she right? I'm going to be typing up the next two episodes. The next one will be up as soon as it's done.**

**As always, let me know what you think! :)**

**xox ~CF**


	6. Chapter 5: Evolution Part I

**A/N: Thanks again for all the alerts and reviews. You guys have made my week! **

**These next two chapters have been very difficult to write, but they further half the plot (the chapter after the discussion introduces another aspect of the plot. So we're getting there.) Bear with me! **

**And without further ado...**

**(I still own nothing... just the box set and my imagination).**

**

* * *

**

As far as first meals back in civilization went, Thai was at the top of Brennan's list. She had seen a glimpse of her old Booth when he woke her – _I don't even remember falling asleep, I was reading one of his emails_ – and dinner had been eaten in companionable silence. It was almost as though the last year hadn't happened, except Booth sat opposite her, and his carriage was still defensive. Brennan was starting to get a nasty suspicion about Booth's behaviour, and she realised she was going to have to be subtle – _something I'm not very good at_ – to confirm this theory.

It was half past nine before they moved back to fix up the guest room for Parker, and Brennan found her hypothesis gaining credence when Booth bent over to retrieve a lost drawing pin. His t-shirt had hitched up slightly and she immediately noticed a few scars that had not been there before. _Get a hold of yourself Temperance, you don't have his every feature catalogued_. She looked away, but she knew what she had seen, and this made her a very angry anthropologist. _He promised me!_ She was about to say something, but the way in which he was holding himself made her stop. _He would never break that promise to Parker – or me – something happened in Afghanistan_.

She saw him yarn and check his watch – 11:30. "Well Bones, I'm going to head off."

"No."

"No?"

"I have a change of sheets. You can sleep in here, that way you can be here to greet your son in the morning."

"Bones, I – " she put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him. _He looks... scared?_

"Please Booth? For me?"

"Sure Bones." _At least I can pretend to be cared about. Maybe that will help_.

He sat on the bed and listened as she locked the front door and switched off the lights. He could remember the last time it hadn't been him alone in an apartment. Brennan leaned back into the room and gave him an indescribable look.

"If you need me, I'm right next door, okay?" She waited for Booth to nod. "Good night Booth, see you tomorrow." And she was gone.

It was heaven to be in her own bed at last, but it could not have been more than 45 minutes later before Brennan thought she'd heard strangled sobs coming from the guest room. Figuring that she had half-dreamt it, she lay quietly, listening. There it was again. Pulling on her dressing gown, she padded down the hallway and opened the guest room door slightly. "Booth?" she whispered. There was no response. As she turned to leave, she heard him whimper in his sleep. She froze: her hypothesis was conclusive. There would be hell to pay in the morning.

Turning back, she quietly crossed the room to switch on the night light. By its dim glow, she surveyed her sleeping partner. His eyes were moving rapidly under their lids and he was sweating profusely. He had kicked off the sheets and seemed to be shaking. She knew better than to wake him up, but his cries were so desolate she had to do something. Sitting down next to him, she gently placed a hand on his back. Booth flinched in his dream, but did not start awake. Slowly, she began to rub circles on his back: gentle, methodical circles, like he had always done to comfort her. The cries quieted down and his breathing evened out. She could feel the uneven ridges on his back from where they had scarred him. She suspected that there may be new lines on the soles of his feet too. Briefly touching his forehead, she found that he was cold and re-covered him with a sheet. Sitting back down in the reading chair, Brennan watched him. She didn't have to wait long for the next set of nightmares. It was going to be a long night.

By 6am Brennan had re-examined all her puzzle piece again. She still had a nagging feeling about Booth's situation, and there were several people she needed to speak to. Figuring his sleep cycle would soon be ending, she concluded that there would not be any more nightmares. Standing, she pulled his blanket up, touched his head briefly and left, making sure the door was slightly ajar – _just in case_.

Booth felt the blankets pulled higher around him and the light touch on his head. Still feeling exhausted, he opened one eye and saw Brennan half-closing the door. _Bones?_ She didn't look back, and figuring the words hadn't actually left his mouth, Booth closed his eyes and dropped into a light doze.

Brennan switched on her coffee machine and reviewed her plan of action. It had just gone 6.15 according to her kitchen clock, and there were a number of things that needed checking before the business day started. Glaring at the still-cold coffee machine, Brennan headed for her bathroom for the next best thing. A hot shower could cure many things, tiredness was just one of them.

Glancing at her watch, Brennan decided to skip her next cup of coffee until after the video conference. She surveyed the letters and emails in front of her. She had now checked each and every one of them and she was right. There had been nothing from the US Army. She hadn't missed it. It just wasn't there.

At 8:31 she punched in a video call. After a few moments, Sweets' equally tired but unsurprised face was seen on the monitor.

"Why did you not tell me about Booth?"

"Good morning to you too, Dr Brennan." Realising he was not going to get anything else from her until he answered her question, he sat back in his chair and sighed. "Because we don't know much, to be honest. We're not even sure when he returned... The first Cam or I knew that he was back was when his grandfather died. I think he had already started drinking more by then because I think it was around that time that Rebecca rescinded his visiting rights to see Parker."

"Did you try to find out?"

"Yes... but the army keeps insisting that we have been sent a copy of what his medical proxy had received. And Booth... well, you know how he is."

"I do. And I have nothing. I have rechecked all communications to and from me stored at the FBI. I have no evidence that the Army sent me anything regarding the discharge of Booth for any reason."

"You... uh..." Sweets felt his head starting to hurt. "How? Did he tell you?"

"I have eyes, Dr Sweets. I saw some scarring and his nightmares said the rest."

"Scarring... nightmares?" _It is far too early for this conversation_. "Did you...?"

"Get your mind out the gutter Sweets." Brennan snapped at him. "It was late by the time we had finished Parker's room. I let him stay there for the night."

Sweets straightened. "Dr Brennan, you used that idiom in its correct context."

"I know Sweets. I had a seven month impact route in idiomatic expressions from some of the Australian anthropologists on the dig. It was quite enlightening."

_Impact route? _"You mean crash course."

"Yes. Well, I'm still coming to terms with some of them, but you're deflecting Dr Sweets."

"Sorry... uh. Nightmares, you say?"

"Eight in six hours. He didn't wake up at any point, but that would explain his physical and mental fatigue."

"You counted?"

"It gave me something to do, apart from sit and watch him."

"You watched him?"

"Dr Sweets, please do not repeat the obvious, it makes you seem less intelligent."

"Yes Doctor... what?" _I really should have taken those two aspirin before coming in._

Sweet's screeching woke Booth up. He lay for a moment, getting his bearings. _Right, Parker's new room._ He got up quietly, and snuck down the hallway. _What is Bones doing to make the Kid uncomfortable?_ He decided to stay out of sight, but the silence told him that Brennan was making the poor psychologist sweat. _Obi Wan has taught you well_. The smile felt unfamiliar on his face. It made his cheeks hurt.

Sweets decided on a different tactic. "When Agent Booth wakes up – I am assuming he is still asleep?"

"That is correct."

"When he wakes up, tell him to meet me at the shooting range first thing tomorrow."

Brennan's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Sweets gulped. "So that I can recertify him for fieldwork and he can take his marksman's test?"

It was at that precise moment that Sweets was very thankful that Dr Brennan was not in his office. The look on her face told him quite clearly that Booth was not the only one in that partnership who would kill for the other. Booth would also, possibly, show more mercy.

"You took away his gun." The level tone in her voice made Sweets very nervous.

"Dr Brennan – "

"Dr Sweets." She cut him off. "You described Booth psychologically as a warrior, did you not?"

Sweets nodded, not able to find his voice.

"For a warrior to have purpose, from both anthropological and psychological perspectives, he needs a cause and a means to act. Correct?"

He nodded again.

"By denying Booth the ability to look after his son, after losing his close family and experiencing severe mental trauma, you then revoked his ability to carry a gun and work in the field. What exactly did you think would happen?"

"Dr Brennan, you just used a psychological argument!"

"I am aware of that. As I have said, I had a significant amount of free time in Maluku, Dr Sweets. During that time I had several engaging arguments with the social anthropologists on site about the benefits of using psychology in a clearly defined context. I still maintain that what you practice as it stands is a soft science and one prone to inaccuracy and misinterpretation of facts, but if used in a constructive setting, as in applied social anthropology, the practice can enhance the evidence."

"Dr Brennan..." Sweets found his voice. "You've evolved."

Brennan smiled. "Thank you Dr Sweets. Now answer my question."

Booth chuckled as he retraced his steps and went back to bed, leaving the door wide open so he could eavesdrop.

Sweets pulled a face, but answered her question. "You are correct, Dr Brennan, depriving a warrior of a cause and means to act would be detrimental to his physical and mental well-being. To compound it on an already mentally fragile person could cause significant long term damage to self-purpose and complicate trust issues."

"Well done Dr Sweets." Brennan's tone was still cold. "Now, who do I talk to about what happened to Booth while he was serving?"

"Director Cullen was following that line of inquiry. If you don't mind holding briefly, Dr Brennan, I'll see if he is available."

Brennan nodded an affirmative as Sweets flicked to a hold screen and let out an explosive breath.

_Dr Brennan has actively researched psychology! And she's been attempting to learn popular idioms..._ He tapped his pen_. Yet she hasn't attempted to change herself or her character, just assimilate and enhance her understanding. _Sweets grinned. He was looking forward to their next discussion. Tapping another set of keys, Sweets found himself looking at the Director. _I could get used to this video conferencing..._

"Director Cullen, good morning." Sweets began apologetically. "Dr Brennan has just been in contact demanding information about Agent Booth's service in Afghanistan."

"That was quick. She should have the information though."

"You knew she is his medical proxy?" Sweets mentally slapped himself. _Of course the Director knows_. "She says she checked all her mail – there was nothing from the US Army."

"Finally!" Cullen grabbed a phone. "Something to work with."

Five minutes later, Brennan's screen sprang to life in three sections. She recognised Sweets and Cullen, but it was the man in military uniform that caught her attention. _Progress!_

_

* * *

_**So. What do you think? I think this extended conversation is possibly the most awkward of the story, so bear with me. Please? Hope this is still living up to your high and excellent standards.**

**Until the next chapter (in which some of the truth will be outed). We're counting down to Parker time. :)**

**xox ~CF**


	7. Chapter 6: Iron Willed

**A/N: Once again, you guys make my day - and thank you to my anonymous readers,I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

**So now we get to part two of the conversation that was awkward and horrible to write. We find out what happened to Booth (some of it), and Brennan shows just how much she has grown in six years... Also want to apologise for any perceived military-bashing that goes on in this chapter. Brennan uses a classical argument against military commanders being out of touch with their soldiers and that's all. I'm not from the US, but I have full respect for what the US armed forces do, and for the strength of character that all enlisted personnel the world over need in order to face the hells they do. **

**Disclaimer. I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

"Dr Brennan,' Director Cullen began, "This is General Mitchell. We have been communicating with him over the... 'hiccup' in paperwork regarding Agent Booth's release from military service."

Mitchell bowed his head in salutation. "Doctor, the reports of your forensic ability to solve seemingly impossible cases are read with great interest on The Hill."

"Yes General, I am the best." Brennan didn't bat an eyelid, but found herself irritated with the man's patronising attitude. "But I cannot take all the credit in our successful solve rate."

Sweets noticed Brennan's slip into full-blown professional mode, and prayed that this would not end badly.

"Ah yes. The medico-legal lab at the Jeffersonian and your phenomenal partnership with Sergeant Major Booth . I know, Doctor. Now." Mitchell looked expectantly at Brennan. "How can I be of service?"

"Sergeant Major Booth's contract stipulated that he would remain in the non-combat zone for his tour of duty."

"That is correct. Your point?"

"Can you please explain to me, General, how poor the defences were for him to be captured by insurgents in a safe zone?"

The silence was thick as Brennan stared down the General. In the bedroom, Booth sat up. _She knows? How..._ He remembered the readjusting of his blanket earlier. _The scars. She thinks I broke my promise_. He ran his hand over his face. _She'll never let me see Parker now._

"I'm afraid that's classified information, Doctor."

"General Mitchell," Sweets saw that dangerous glint in her eye as she addressed the man. "I do not care for co-ordinates or logistics. I want the truth."

"The truth is in the letter you were sent as the Sergeant Major's medical proxy when informed of his release from duty. I cannot give you any more information than that."

"General." Brennan's tone was clipped as she pointed to the box behind her. "That box contained every piece of correspondence sent to me in the last seven months. I do not have anything from the military regarding Booth's wellbeing or early discharge from service amongst those papers. So tell me. What happened?"

"The Doctor does not lie, General, as I am sure you are well aware." Cullen looked slightly smug.

"I'm just going to get the file sent to me for confirmation." Mitchell beckoned to somebody off the camera. "In the broadest possible terms, Dr Brennan, Sergeant Major Booth and six rangers were at the training site in the safe zone when they were ambushed by a group of insurgents. They were taken to a known location and were retrieved without fatality to our men."

"How long." Brennan looked intently at the General.

"Excuse me?"

"How long were those men held at this 'known location' before being rescued?"

"Five days."

"Five days?" Brennan looked at the general in surprise. "I would not presume to advise you on the correct way to successfully undertake your chosen vocation, but five days is too long."

Booth nearly choked. _She did not just do that. _He started praying to all the saints for patience and serenity, a small glimmer of hope rising inside of him.

"Explain yourself Doctor."

"You have admitted that seven soldiers were being held at a known insurgent location, and yet the commanding officers chose to wait?"

"It's not that simple."

"Your Army left a non-combative army veteran and former prisoner of war and six soldiers unfamiliar with the pressures of combat in an enemy camp to be tortured for five days, General. Something could have been done."

Mitchell opened and closed his mouth as he found himself at the sharp end of cold, hard logic. _This is one formidable woman._ "You are correct Doctor."

Booth couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Did Bones just get the army to admit fault?_ No. He was hearing things. In his office, Sweets was watching the conversation in fascination. _If Booth doesn't watch out, Brennan is going to be running interrogations single-handedly._

"Methods of torture."

"Outlined in the letter."

"Which I never received," Brennan reminded him. "Lashings on back and feet?"

Mitchell nodded.

"Controlled electrocution?"

Mitchell nodded again.

"Psychological trauma."

Mitchell dropped his gaze guiltily.

"I'll accept that as an affirmative."

"Doctor, I don't see how this is relevant."

"How long was Booth in hospital?"

"Two weeks. He was flown back to Fort Benning before being discharged."

"What did the psych evaluation say?"

"Doctor – "

"What does it say?"

Mitchell took a file and started leafing through it. Finding a sheet, he closed his eyes and sighed. "The the Sergeant Major was shown to indicate symptoms of a possibly psychological break due to his reintroduction into a hostage situation for a period of time. The recommendation was for the Sergeant Major to be released into a stable social network for rehabilitation and recovery."

"And did that happen?"

"It appears that it didn't, Doctor." Mitchell waved a copy of paper at the camera. "I have here a copy of the release information sent to you as his medical proxy, Doctor. It has been entered and dated in the internal log."

"I would check the outgoing paperwork, General," Cullen cut in, his eyes intent.

Mitchell frowned and he paged through the file. "The processing forms are incomplete." He looked up. "This has been marked as complete on the log, but these forms have not been filled in."

"And his medical release forms?" Sweets cut in quickly.

"The duty doctor makes no mention of the Sergeant Major's psych evaluation. The note here is that 'SM Booth has physically healed enough to be released from the infirmary', and he was signed out by that doctor in mid-July."

"This appears to be yet another example of the complete disregard military commanders have for the lives of their men. Soldiers in combat zones are dehumanised to the point where they are just a number, another piece of paper lost in the process."

Mitchell met Brennan's steely gaze. "You are a rare woman, Dr Brennan. Iron resolve wrapped in care, compassion with the tenacity to match. No wonder your solve rate is so high." He offered her a smile. "If we had more officers like you, this conflict would be heading toward a completely different outcome."

Booth leaned back in the bed. _She insults the military and he's just complimented her? Maybe I should go talk to somebody._

Mitchell continued. "Director Cullen, Doctors, there appears to have been a serious breach of protocol in this instance. I will personally see to the investigation of this matter and will have the relevant information to you in due course. I will also have those letters sent to you ASAP." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "There are a few members of my staff here who have served with the Sergeant Major during his earlier tours. They speak highly of him as a person and a soldier... they will take this personally. We will get to the bottom on this." He ducked his head to the screen. "Director Cullen, Doctors." With a smile, he cut the link.

"Dr Brennan, that was remarkable!" Cullen congratulated her. "You've managed to find out what happened to Agent Booth, now we can start putting things in place..."

"Physically."

"Pardon Doctor?"

"We've managed to establish what happened to Booth physically. Mentally, we're just beginning."

Cullen nodded, remembering the last time. "I know Doctor. But that should not detract from what you have achieved today." He shifted towards his keyboard. "Ms Julian will want to be appraised of the situation. You will be at Agent Booth's recertification tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"We will talk to you then. Just... look after them today."

Cullen cut the line and Sweets suddenly took up the entire screen. Brennan sat down, resting her chin on her hand as she met his gaze.

"Dr Brennan, you really have no idea who General Mitchell is, do you?" Her blank look confirmed his suspicions, and he shook his head. "It doesn't matter anyway. You've managed to resolve a significant part of the mystery surrounding Booth's return."

"But as I said, there is still a long way to go."

"There is."

"You're going to want to talk to him."

"And you." Sweets looked defensive. "It's my job!"

"You don't need to talk to me."

"Actually, I do. This can't be easy for you Dr Brennan. Agent Booth's is not the only world that has fallen apart here. And Parker won't be the only Booth you end up caring for."

"We're partners. He'd do the same for me."

"You're not partners anymore. At least, not yet. Again. But you're correct, he has done the same for you. Do you... feel obligated?"

"What? No Sweets, I want to do this. And do not even try to profile me, now is not a good time."

"I can see that." Remembering their earlier conversation, Sweets asked gently. "Temperance, when did you last sleep properly?"

"Define properly."

"A full eight hours of uninterrupted sleep." He took in her glare. "Wrong definition. When did you last actually sleep?"

"The day I left Maluku."

"Saturday? We should have asked Parker's foster parents to keep him for a few more days."

"No Sweets, I'm fine. And I have to get ready for Parker's arrival."

"Sure Dr Brennan. Until tomorrow." He hesitated. "If you need anything..."

"Thank you Sweets, I'll let you know." She cut the connection as the surprise registered on the psychologist's face.

She stood and sighed. It was quiet. Almost too quiet. Brennan checked the hallway. The guest room door was wide open. She walked in and sat down. Booth was lying on his back with an arm over his eyes.

"You heard."

"Yup."

"How much?"

"From when you out psyched the kid."

"Oh."

Booth sat up and looked at her. "You are incredible, did you know that?"

Booth took her puzzled and slightly embarrassed look as his cue to continue.

"Not only did you successfully, if inadvertently, interrogate the man in charge of the United States Armed Forces, but you managed to get him to give up classified information. You also got him to admit that the Army was wrong – the Army is never wrong Bones, never – and, after you insult his ability to command and question the general state of the armed forces, he still likes you enough to pay you the highest compliment he could." He pointed a finger at Brennan. "That is incredible. No wonder Cullen was gloating."

"I did nothing of the sort. I just wanted the truth, and I got it."

"Yes you did Bones." He closed his eyes and sighed. "And now you know."

She cleared her throat. "I have gathered enough information regarding your movements in Afghanistan, yes. And I feel that I would be able to establish an informed hypothesis as to your mental state at the time of your release from Fort Benning. However, I am still missing the information from you that is necessary to implement avenues of rehabilitation." She looked at the exhausted man in front of her. "Your psych evaluation recommended that you be rehabilitated within a strong familial setting."

"I got that Bones," he said bitterly, not opening his eyes.

She ignored him. "You spent a long time getting me to accept that I do, in fact, have a large and supportive family comprising people I care for and who care for me. I may have spent time fighting it, but I am aware just how special that family is." He opened an eye to look at her. "We're your family too, don't forget that. And Caroline and Cullen and Gordon Gordon and Parker. You have a large and loving family. We have your best interests at heart and we will help you when you need it. I will make sure that happens."

"You have evolved Bones."

"So I have been informed." She looked at the poker chip clenched in one hand. "It's not your fault, and no, you didn't break your promise to me. I... believe that you wouldn't." She tried to catch his gaze and failed. "Do you feel slightly more secure in the knowledge that there are people who believe in you?" His silence answered her question. "It takes time, I know. When you're comfortable talking to somebody I'll be here too."

Brennan saw that Booth's eyes were drooping, and ignoring his silent protests, she covered him with a blanket. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you when Parker arrives." He surprised himself by falling asleep before she left the room. He felt a little less alone.

Brennan found that she had lost track of time as she stared out the window. It had been a long and strenuous morning. Her vague contemplation of the sleet outside was interrupted by a knock at the door. Her pulse quickened as she checked her watch. _Parker._

* * *

**And so we have an idea about what happened to Booth. The poor man has a long way to go, and I pity Sweets those upcoming sessions. But here comes Parker, and we find out more about Booth's actions in DC in the next few chapters. Did I mention there was Parker? **

**Let me know what you think, and what your thoughts on the purpose of Brennan's blacklisting... I'm writing those chapters now. I should have the next chap up tomorrow. **

**Hope you enjoyed this one!**

**xox ~CF**


	8. Chapter 7: A few home truths

**A/N: Parker's here! And some home truths are revealed. **

**I's also like to thank all those who are commenting, I will make you a wall of honour. You guys really are phenomenal. Also special thanks to Krimz and a few of my anonymous reviewers: Wow.**

**I won't leave you guys hanging for too much longer. I just need to remind you that I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

After a few calming breaths Brennan closed her eyes and opened the door, only to be met by a hurricane in blonde curls and red cheeks.

"Dr Bones! Dr Bones! It's really you!" Parker latched on to Brennan's waist and hugged her tightly.

Feeling a little overwhelmed by Parker's unexpected display of affection, Brennan stroked his head for a few moments before he released her to extract himself from his jacket and scarf. She used this time to crouch down and look at the boy. Parker had grown since she had last seen him, physically, and from the seriousness now etched in his face, in maturity. She felt a pang as she realised what he was going through – the effective loss of both parents, only to have one returned... not quite fully, and not quite whole. She recognised the emotions in his carriage and could see the defensive walls starting to be built around his heart. His eyes still held evidence of sleepless and tearful nights. He was hurting, but his eyes still sparkled a little for her.

She held out her hands to boy to hug him again, remembering that desperate need for love she'd craved when her parents left. "I missed you too Parker." She pulled back to smile at him. "Are you happy to be here?" She watched the emotions flicker over his face, finally settling into a cross between relief and sadness. _He's happy to be here, but he wants Booth._

"Yeah, you're the coolest, Dr Bones. I mean, Aunt Ange's alright, but I really like you."

"Thanks Parker, I like you too." She suddenly remembered his foster parents and looked up to apologise for her manners when she met the mischievous eyes of Angela, standing, arms wide open and waiting for her hug.

"Sweetie!"

Brennan suddenly found her arms full of children and artists and looked over Ange's shoulder to see Hodgins grinning in her doorway with Parker's suitcase in his hands. He took in the spectacle in front of him. "Hey Dr B. Good to see you. I mean really good to see you."

"You have been Parker's foster parents."

"Uh-huh." Hodgins walked in and put the suitcase down next to her coat rack.

"You weren't on the register..."

Angela exchanged looks with Hodgins. "That Sweetie, is a long story." She glanced at Parker. "One that you need to hear."

"Yes, I believe I do." Brennan was interrupted by Parker tugging at her elbow. He was staring at Booth's scarf and jacket.

"Dr Bones?" He hesitated. "Is my dad here?"

She saw Angela's worried expression and gave a half-smile in return as she sat on the side of her couch to answer the 10 year old, thinking how to phrase things as not to alarm the boy. "Yes Parker, he is. He's been very excited to see you. "She squeezed his hand. " He's feeling very tired from ... worrying about you... and decided to have a nap in your bedroom before you arrived. Do you want to go and wake him?"

"Can I?" Parker waited for Brennan's encouraging smile before he started to move down the hallway. "Don't worry Dr Bones, I know which room is mine!"

Brennan watched him go, half-waiting to hear voices in the guest room as she turned to face Angela and Hodgins. She felt a sense of homecoming as she walked past them to close the door. "Cullen was right when he said that Parker was with good people." Hugging Angela again, and Hodgins this time, Brennan felt herself relax slightly. Moving into the kitchen to put on the kettle, she was unsurprised when the couple followed her in and started helping her fix drinks. She noticed Angela notice the box and letters and the frown on Hodgin's face.

"So it's true then, Dr B? That you were blacklisted?"

"That's what the FBI told me and I have no evidence to prove otherwise."

"Caroline told us when she called to say you were back in DC. It doesn't make any sense, but it is a relief to know that you didn't know." Angela took in the piles of paper. "Sweetie, you missed a lot."

"I am beginning to grasp the magnitude of events during my absence." _It's still too quiet_. Brennan set the mugs she was holding down, straining to hear any noises from the other end of the hallway. "I need to –" she broke off, treading quietly down the passage. Hodgins shrugged, and carried on in the kitchen. Brennan stopped outside the guest room door. Angela crept up behind her and let out an "aww" at the sight.

Parker had decided to climb into the bed and hug his father. Booth, still asleep, had unconsciously moved to hold his son protectively and both were deep in slumber. Brennan tiptoed in to pull the blanket over Parker and closed the door slightly.

"That little boy has really needed his father in the last few weeks." Angela stated quietly as they returned to the lounge. "I don't care how grown up he pretends to be, he is still just a little kid."

Brennan tipped her head back and closed her eyes. _I still remember the first time I met him. He doesn't deserve this_. Sighing, she opened her eyes and immediately notices the uncomfortable shifting from her guests. _It is one of those days_. She squared her shoulders. "Details. Now. Why are you back from Paris early and when did you become Parker's foster parents?"

"Sweetie... it's been a difficult few months without you here." Angela began. "Cam called us after Booth lost his grandfather. Nobody could get hold of you and she was really worried about him."

"She and Sweets were at the funeral," Hodgins continued. " Apparently Rebecca was there with Parker, but she wouldn't let him near Booth. That got them really concerned. From what Cam said, Booth was not coping well."

"Of course," Angela added, "Cam didn't know how long Booth had been home, or what had happened between him and Rebecca. She knew that he was drinking, but she was worried that he may have started gambling again."

"We were back within the week. Dr B..." Hodgins sighed, "We've watched Booth's life spiral out of control since we've been home. He may not know it, but there's been somebody watching him every day since his grandfather died. Cam tried to find Jared, but he's not in the country and also not returning any calls, so Booth really has been all alone." He reached out to take Angela's hand. "It all came to a head when Rebecca died."

"That was a very bad day. According to Sweets, Hacker had Booth removed from active field duty. His gun licence was suspended and he was assessed by the social worker in charge of Parker's case before he was given notice of Rebecca's death."

"But that's illegal. The assessment should happen after notification." Brennan was incredulous. "You're not seriously suggesting that Andrew willingly withheld information on Booth's family until after the fact?"

"Sweets was there, Dr B. In Booth's office." Hodgins shook his head. "He was cut up about it because he didn't know either."

"Sweets said Booth snapped at the woman, and it was just after she told him he had serious control issues and wasn't a candidate for sole caregiver that Charlie came in with the news about Rebecca." Angela bit her lip. "Sweets says he just stood, took his jacket and walked out. Hacker was yelling at him for leaving but he just shoved the guy into a wall and kept on walking."

"Sweets called us immediately. We really couldn't be sure what he was going to do." Hodgins swallowed hard. " Arastoo and I found him several hours later trying to get into a pool hall. He was very, very drunk." He leaned forward. "He didn't even fight us. He just got in the car and stared at his feet."

"We knew he shouldn't be alone, so we put him up in the guest wing to sleep it off. Only..." Angela didn't know how to continue.

"You heard his nightmares." Brennan finished for her, sadness in her voice.

"Yeah Sweetie." Angela looked apologetically at her. "A lot of things started to make sense, and it became very clear that Booth is not in a fit state _right now_ to look after Parker."

"I know." Brennan admitted. "I have come to that conclusion as well."

"To cut a long story short, the next day we called Caroline and pulled in a lot of favours to become Parker's foster parents in your absence, Dr B. We took him home that evening." Hodgins gave Brennan a meaningful look. "He only spent one night in the system. We told him we'd look after him until you came home."

"And when we still heard from you by last Thursday, we sent out a search party. They were going to bring you back kicking and screaming if necessary."

"Thank you for doing that." Brennan looked at her letters on the bench top. "I only wish it could have been sooner." Shaking herself out of her impending melancholy, she refocused on the topic. "How is Parker holding up?"

"He's a brave little boy, just like his daddy." Angela glanced down the hallway. "He knows what happened to Rebecca, but he can't understand why. The social workers also weren't very... forthcoming on why he couldn't be with Booth." She sighed. "He has nightmares too, but he doesn't want to talk to us about what happened. It's still too soon."

Brennan digested this information. "And school?"

"He hasn't gone back. It's now the last week before the holidays. The school has been sending his work to the Jeffersonian. Ange and Max have been helping him." Hodgins rubbed his wife's arm. "We thought it best to keep him with us and let him start back after the holidays."

"That is the logical approach. Thanks Jack." Brennan pinched the bridge of her nose. _I'm so tired. _"Is there anything I've forgotten?"

The pair looked startled before Angela began to speak. "Sweetie. Booth needs your help too. And if you need Parker away from here, he always has a room at our place."

"Thanks Angela." Brennan stood and walked over to her piles of letters. "That provision may indeed be necessary."

"Anytime, Dr B." Hodgins got up and joined her. "I mean it, any time. We're happy to take Parker on a moment's notice. He's a really good kid. I hate seeing him in such a screwed up situation."

"So do I, Jack." She picked up a pile of paper and envelopes and turned to Angela. "I am aware that these are now all out of context and outdated, but I wrote these to the two of you."

"Oh Sweetie." Angela stood to take the papers and give Brennan another hug. "Caroline told us that she found your correspondence yesterday. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for Angela? There is no way you could have predicted this."

"I know, but you must have thought we were all punishing you for leaving." Brennan's expression gave her away. "Bren, we were so worried about you too. I wanted to find you."

"I got your note and the scarf Ange," Brennan offered a watery smile. "Thank you, it's beautiful." She turned her eyes back to the table. "I still don't understand why I would be blacklisted."

"I do." Hodgins raised his hands defensively. "Hear me out!"

"Is this another one of your conspiracy theories?"

"Just listen to him Sweetie. He may have a point."

* * *

**So some more pieces in the Booth puzzle have been laid out. Poor man. Is he a victim of some nefarious plan to break him and his partnership with Brennan, or the victim of unfortunate circumstance? I've been finding your thoughts very interesting. **

**And, yes it was only a little Parker. There is a good deal more in the next two, I promise. And our favourite married couple are back. You really didn't think they'd just allow Parker to go into the system, did you? **

**More to come... soon. You know what to do.**

**xox ~CF**


	9. Chapter 8: I've got a theory

**A/N: I am so sorry about the delay... and the extra-lite chapter this time around. I'm about to go on a 10 day holiday sans internet, and well, I wanted to leave you something before I go. This is only half a chapter. I kind of ran out of time on the other half, but be rest assured that I'll be finishing the story over the next week or so, and the updates to computer will come at an orderly and consistent rate at the beginning of July. I promise. **

**Again, I'm in awe of your reviews. And your feedback is as always, better than gold. So I leave you with Jack's conspiracy theory... We will have a significant amount of Booth-Parker moments next time. *waves***

**As always, I own nothing... **

**

* * *

**

"I think your blacklisting wasn't to stop you from contacting us, well, maybe that was part of the plan, but the primary objective was to stop a certain group from contacting you."

Brennan considered this statement and motioned for Hodgins to continue.

"Dr B... Have you ever heard of the Castle Corporation?"

"No. Should I have?"

"Not necessarily. They are a European consortium, and they look legit. I've had their trading index checked and it appears to be clean. Nobody is quite sure what their primary commodity is, but they have been funding a great deal of research recently." Hodgins rubbed his hands together. "There was chatter about 9 months ago that they had in their possession the remains of eight fairly famous world figures from the last thousand years. The talk was that they wanted you to confirm identities and causes of death."

"I haven't been approached by anybody for a project of this type."

"You wouldn't have been, at least, not yet – if it is all kosher. The chatter stopped when it was announced that you'd be heading the Maluku Project."

"You seem to know a significant amount about this, Jack."

"Hey. I pay attention when your name pops up. I have a vested interest here, that's all." Hodgins winked at Angela. "Any way, your committing to another project would just make them pause for a few months. Those skeletons aren't going anywhere. I'd guess if the rumours are true that you'll be contacted with two or three months left with your Indonesian bones to gauge your interest."

"That still doesn't explain why I would be blacklisted."

"Think about it Brennan." Hodgins was serious. "They are rumoured to possess the bones of Hitler, Anastasia Romanov, Oliver Cromwell, Billy the Kid and at least one Islamic prophet. How many political or fundamental groups do you think would be opposed to the identification of those bones?"

"But they've desecrated graves! Why would I help identify remains for them?"

"For the truth, Sweetie." Angela cut in. "And if your name has been widely circulated as being the primary candidate to identify these people, why makes you think that these groups won't try stop you?"

"Angela, this is all conjecture at the moment. There is no empirical evidence to give this argument even the suggestion of plausibility. I mean come on, a group of rich grave diggers want me to identify stolen remains and I'm blacklisted by the government to prevent this corporation from calling me?"

Hodgins looked at Angela. "Um. Yeah."

"That's a little far-fetched, I'm afraid. Besides, Caroline said the NSA and CIA were not aware that I was on the list, and this was found at the FBI." Brennan waved at the box. "Who with that level of authority would go to that much effort?"

"I can think of someone."

"Oh no. Andrew would not do something like this, he is a good man and loyal to his country."

"Can you at least trust us with this one?"

"Not without conclusive proof."

"I wouldn't settle for anything less." Hodgins grinned.

Brennan sighed. "I will be talking to Cullen and Caroline tomorrow morning about this too." She changed topic. "Parker will come with me to the lab and I'll begin preparing to receive the information from Maluku. Angela, I could use your expertise creating a composite drawing from our remains."

"Wow Bren. That sounds exciting." Angela smiled at her best friend. "I'm so glad you're home."

"So am I Ange. Seven months was too long." Brennan reached out and squeezed Angela's arm. "And when things are settled, you must tell me about Paris."

"Oh I will." Angela gave a wicked smile and pulled her husband toward the front door. "But now I think you need to rest before those boys wake up."

Brennan managed a smile before stifling a yawn. She was very glad to be home. "Thanks Angela. I'll see you two tomorrow?"

"Of course Dr B. It'll be good to have you back in the lab. It has been empty without you."

"That's very sweet of you Jack. But I'm positive the presence of a single person would not affect the physical capacity of the place in such a drastic manner."

"You have no idea, Dr B." Jack opened the door and let his wife through. "See you in the morning!"

Angela waved her good-bye as Brennan closed the door. She looked at her husband's expectant face and paused. "Oh alright. Let's go find your empirical evidence."

* * *

**So Hodgins needed an excuse to go play conspiracy with the Jeffersonian's resources... Yep. And I am not above red herrings either. Next time we get to hear a little from Parker about what exactly happened to Rebecca, and a whole lot of adjusting to life... I'll be back in 2 weeks. Don't forget me, you know what to do. **

**xox~CF**


	10. Chapter 9: Broken

**A/N: Well. My Muse seems to be getting a little carried away with this story – it's turning out to be a lot longer than I thought it would... and so are the chapters. So apologies for my late posting, and a belated Happy Independence Day to all my US readers (and Canada Day to the Canadians)! I've managed to get a few more long chapters done by hand, I'm writing them up on computer as I go. Bear with me! I should be more punctual in my updates from here on in.**

**Without further ado...**

_**I own nothing... just my pen, and paper... oh, and my laptop**._

_

* * *

_

Booth woke to find a small body clinging to him. Opening one eye, he saw that a mop of sandy curls had managed to infiltrate his arms and was sleeping soundly in the bed with him. Booth was able to shift onto his elbow without waking his son and examined the boy closely. Parker was pale, he looked gaunt and had dark circles under his eyes. It was clear that he's spent quite a bit of time crying.

"Oh Bub, I'm so sorry." Booth whispered as he gently rubbed his son's arm. He caught sight of the time and double checked his watch. _Is it 3 already?_ He did the calculations. He's slept for five hours. In fact, it was the best five hours sleep he's had in months. Stretching slightly, he took in his surroundings.

There was the distinct perfume of lavender and vanilla hanging in the air, a blanket placed over Parker, and two suitcases sat neatly in the corner. Part of him was a little upset that Brennan hadn't woken him up to see Parker, but the presence of his little boy next to him made Booth forgive her. He listened hard for sounds outside the room and heard the soft strains of jazz music playing in the living area. _Bones is probably typing away on her next book._ He rubbed his free hand over his face and lay down on his back, trying to extract his arm from under his son without waking him. Managing to do so, Booth sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and took a long look at Parker.

As disappointed as he had felt about missing Parker's arrival and meeting his foster parents, the experience of waking up to find Parker in the all too familiar "bad dream position" was both bittersweet and heart-warming. Booth remembered when Parker would climb into bed and cuddle himself against his father's chest after having dreamt of monsters in the wardrobe. He would then sleep quietly for the rest of the night, knowing that his daddy would protect him for all the bad guys. But Parker had now lived a nightmare, and Booth didn't know if he could even begin to protect his son anymore. His reverie was broken by the sound of his stomach. He grimaced slightly and stood to tuck Parker back in. "You will be loved here Bub. I know that."

_That lavender-vanilla is stronger in here_. Booth padded into the kitchen and switched on the coffee maker, wondering what there was to eat. Opening the pantry cupboard, his eyes fell on a box of pop tarts. He smiled. _Bones may not like her fruit cooked or processed, but she is one considerate host._ Fishing two out of the container and putting them on the counter, he looked up to find her, half-expecting Brennan to be sitting somewhere examining his every move. She wasn't.

Moving around the counter into the living room, Booth stopped at the sight before him. Brennan was stretched out on her couch, asleep. There were a pile of papers on the floor and one still caught in her hand. Pulling a throw off the back of the couch and cover her, Booth found a lump forming in his throat when he saw the dried tear tracks on her face. He gently pulled the piece of paper from her hand and scanned for the sender and date. He didn't need to read anything else. He had written them, the pile next to her table. He knew the anger, bitterness and the deep sense of betrayal and abandonment he had voiced, the charges he had laid against her and the rash vows he had made. He had never dreamed to be in the same room again after sending those letters, let alone a situation like this. He could only imagine how far she was going to run this time, and how she would take Parker with her. His Bones was never going to want to speak to him again. There would be no purpose.

Rocking back onto his heels, Booth sighed and folded the paper in his hand and placed it on the table. Slowly and deliberately, he repeated the action with all the emails on the ground, finishing as he heard the coffee maker switch off. He pulled a face as he stood, his knees clicking loudly in the relative silence. Booth looked at the sleeping woman for a few moments more, regret for what may have been colouring his gaze.

As he made coffee and pop tarts, Booth tried to pinpoint what exactly went wrong. _Again_. He'd analysed the thousands of what-ifs and could-have-beens many times over, but in the end the answer was always the same: _Timing_. Right now, he would be happy if Brennan continued to speak to him, let alone allow him to see Parker. Waiting for the pop tarts to finish, he put a mug of coffee on the table in front of Brennan, retrieved the now very hot snacks, and made his way back to the guest bedroom where he was greeted by a pair of sleepy, but wary, eyes.

Brennan woke to the smell of coffee. The sound of drawers being opened and closed interspersed with the odd comment indicated that her guests were awake. She had felt guilty for not waking Booth, but when she saw them together she was relieved that she had left him to sleep. They had deserved a private greeting. The last few months had been hard on both of them – of that she was sure – and Brennan was certain that Booth would appreciate not having an audience for the reunion. She groaned quietly as she sat up, her head pounding.

Reaching for the coffee, she found it was still hot, and then her eyes settled on the pile of neatly folded emails. _Booth_. Brennan felt her eyes burning and she blinked hard. His rage would have been irrational, illogical and completely uncalled for had she received them in Maluku. But in light of the pain he had endured, she found that she understood Booth's need to lash out. Distancing herself from her initial hurt, Brennan considered the letters as she would evidence. These were Booth's metaphorical bones, and as she had analysed the hurt in each one, Brennan had found that she was able to identify the areas of pain in Booth's life. It had startled her to realise that they probably had more in common than she originally thought. _Booth may be a "heart" guy, but he is an intensely private person_. Brennan wondered if he realised how much of himself he had laid out on paper for her to see. Her thoughts froze as Parker's question drifted down the passage.

"Do you still love me Daddy?"

Booth felt like somebody had knocked the wind out of him. He closed the drawer and turned to face the serious boy watching him. "With every fibre of my being Parker. Who said that I didn't love you any more?"

Parker started playing with the baseball in his hand, refusing to look at Booth. "When you came to say good-bye again, I heard you and mom fighting. She said you were broken and it was safer for me to never see you again." He looked up and Booth felt his heart tear a little more. "Did I break you Daddy? By making you join the army? Is it my fault that you had to go away again? Was mom scared that you would be angry with me?"

Booth couldn't answer, he was too busy getting his head around the questions.

Parker asked again. "Are you? Because I will understand if you leave me again. I can wait until you're fixed Dad."

Brennan heard her younger self in Parker's questions. She remembered similar thoughts, but had never had the opportunity to ask them as he was currently doing. The cautious guilt and almost unspoken self-accusation in Parker's words made it clear to Brennan that the young boy blamed himself for everything. She found herself waiting for Booth's response.

Booth was struggling to answer his son's questions. _How can he even think of blaming himself?_ He pulled Parker into a tight hug. "Bub, none of this is your fault, you understand? I love you so much, and thinking of you helped me beat some of the bad guys."

Parker sniffed. "But you're still broken."

Booth almost smiled. "You should see the bad guys." He looked Parker square in the eyes. "Bub, the army sent me home early to fix me. The only way to make me feel better is to spend time with you –"

"–and Dr Bones" Parker interjected.

Booth wasn't too sure about that curveball, so he continued. "Right. You are the magic ingredient to make me better, and that scared your mom a little. She didn't understand and thought she was protecting you."

Parker bit his bottom lip. "So you're not going to leave me?"

Booth hugged his son again. "No Bub. I'm not going anywhere. You're going to be staying here with Dr Brennan for a while, and you're going to see me every day."

Booth knew that he was going to have to still work out the finer point of that arrangement with Brennan, but he needed his son, and to hell with everybody else, his son needed him.

Parker squeezed his father back. "Thanks Dad." He looked hopefully into his father's eyes. "Do you think we can get something more to eat?"

Booth ruffled his son's hair. "Sure bud. Go have a shower, it'll make you feel better, I need to talk to Bones."

Parker ran out of the room with a towel and some clothes as Booth composed himself. He had never expected Parker to blame himself and the very thought devastated him. He wondered if Brennan was awake as he made his way down the hall. He stopped when he heard her voice.

"Dr Sweets? It's Dr Brennan."

Sweets had not been expecting to hear from Brennan again that day. Her tone of voice took him aback slightly. "What can I do for you Dr Brennan?"

"Is it in your capacity to schedule appointments to talk to Parker?"

Booth was stunned by this request, wishing desperately that he could hear the other side of that conversation. _Why is she using the phone? Is it because she knows I'd overhear?_

"Yes Dr Brennan, it is in my capacity to see Parker as a patient. Knowing your position on psychology however, I am surprised that you are requesting my services for the young man."

"While Parker's figurative village is doing an admirable job of raising and supporting him –"

"You mean having the Hodgins', Booth and yourself there for Parker?"

"Correct." She didn't skip a beat. "I believe that he needs to be able to talk to somebody not in his immediate circle of care."

Booth squeezed his eyes shut. _What is she trying to say?_

"You feel that Parker will not open up to anybody too close to him?"

"Yes, there is evidence that he is choosing not to face the traumatic events of the last few months as to not cause any distress."

"There is evidence..."

Booth didn't like the sound of what Brennan was saying.

"From what Jack and Ange have said and from what I have already seen and heard, I believe that Parker is attempting to compartmentalise his feelings in order to be less of a burden on those caring for him."

_Jack and Ange?_

"Psychology again, Dr Brennan?"

"No Sweets," Brennan sighed, "personal experience."

"Oh." Sweets wasn't sure how to answer that. "It is natural for children to react in that way in the period immediately proceeding a traumatic event."

"You don't understand... I don't want Parker to end up like me."

Her admission was a bombshell. Booth found himself leaning hard against the wall, Sweets stared at the phone in shock.

"Dr Brennan, I didn't realise..."

"That much is evident, Dr Sweets." She didn't feel like talking anymore.

"Have you discussed this with Agent Booth?"

"No. I haven't had the opportunity. Time was of the essence."

"How do you think he will take this... request of yours?"

"I hope he understands why I made this decision." Brennan began pacing. "While I may be Parker's legal guardian, I expect Booth to be actively involved in every aspect of his son's life for the duration of my guardianship." Booth lifted his head from the wall. "I want him to be able to have an open and healthy relationship with his son for years to come. That is why I need you to talk to Parker."

Sweets was touched by Brennan's apparent faith in him. He checked his schedule. "How does tomorrow afternoon sound?"

"That soon?" Brennan was surprised.

"Are you having second thoughts Dr?"

"He is still very traumatised."

"Let me do my job Dr Brennan, please?"

Booth walked quietly back to the bedroom as Brennan's one-sided conversation floated through the air and concluded. He got changed on autopilot as he tried to make sense of what he had heard. _Jack and Ange? What did they have to do with Parker? What did Bones mean by compartmentalising?_ He understood Brennan's need to compartmentalise, but Parker? He realised the sounds of the telephone conversation and the shower had stopped.

Steeling himself, Booth forced himself into the living room, only to now find it empty. He sat with his head in his hands and waited.

* * *

**So? I hope I haven't disappointed. It's still slightly too woeful for my liking, but it is all necessary! Patience my padawans... There's going to be quite a bit of conversation in the next few chapters before we really hit the mysteries of Booth's bad luck and Brennan's blacklisting... be patient. I'll have more up for you soon.**

**So tell me, what do you think? **

**xox ~CF**


	11. Chapter 10: Words and Meanings

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been writing. And my Muse has just decided that a timeline is no longer relevant *sigh*. I'm therefore writing episodes months ahead of the current action, and trying to keep things together where the characters currently are. It's going to be quite a ride, believe me. Am also finding myself unsurprised and mildly interested with the spoilers coming out for s6. Mr Hanson does have a twisted sense of humour, so I'm intrigued to see how the first episodes pan out...**

**Anyway. On with the show. One B&B conversation as ordered... **

**Again... I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Brennan stood and watched Booth, head in hands, jiggling one knee. She had seen him staring vacantly into nothing after her conversation with Sweets. Brennan knew that Booth was aware that she had overheard Parker's questions. Listening to the sound of the boy getting dressed in the guestroom, she knew this conversation needed to be had, and now. Brennan sat down on the couch next to Booth, her eyes falling on the folded letters that had remained on the table. She put a hand on his knee and he stopped bouncing it.

"You are Parker's father. You are an excellent father. I'm not sure what they did to you, but they did not take away your ability to protect him." Brennan saw Booth flinch and realised she had unintentionally hit a nerve. "He needs you and I know that you need him. I expect you to be his father during this period: be there for his homework, sports and extracurricular activities, holidays, bedtime and grieving."

She looked at him. Booth hadn't moved.

She continued. "I expect you to be there for him. If you fail to do so, you will not only let me down, you will disappoint Parker." Brennan felt cruel for saying that, so she attempted to soften the blow she was well aware she had just inflicted. "I say this because you may need it articulated in some way in order for you to begin processing this information."

Brennan paused. Parker was still in his room, and she noticed that Booth's knuckles had turned white.

"Booth... I know who you are. I know how much you love Parker and have wanted to be there for him. I would hope that you take my tenure as your son's guardian as an opportunity to establish a routine and set of guidelines for the both of you to make his release into your care as seamless as possible."

Booth looked up and studied her face intently. Brennan took this as permission to continue.

"I care deeply for your son, and in my current capacity I need to have his best interests at heart. That is you. He needs his father back. So please... go talk to Sweets. Get better. I need your help with Parker. I... please?"

Brennan blinked back tears and tried to smiled as Parker raced into the room and launched himself at Booth. She hadn't meant to get emotional. In fact she felt rather embarrassed by the tears, but Booth's current situation had her despairing. Mentally pulling herself together, she turned her attention back to Parker.

"Daddy!" Booth hugged Parker tightly and ruffled his hair.

"Hey Bub." He looked at his son's earnest face. "Ready to eat?"

"Yeah! I'm starving! Can we get pizza?"

"Sure. Let's go then." As Parker got up to get his jacket and scarf, Booth looked back at Brennan. "Thank you." He tried to put as much as he could into those two words, and from her brief squeeze of his arm in response, she understood. He looked back at the now-ready Parker and stood up. He held out his hand and asked, "you coming?"

* * *

Brennan put her feet up on the coffee table and sighed. The trip to find Parker pizza had been enjoyable and had provided her with the opportunity to observe Booth and Parker's interactions with each other. Both seemed tired and slightly wary of the other, but also relieved and comforted by the other's presence. She had tried to remain as unobtrusive as possible, which Booth had noticed. She was able to identify with Parker's emotions easily, but she felt uncertain in her deciphering of Booth's. She surmised that he was both grateful for her presence and for her quiet vigilance. His hesitancy marked him as being nervous in his natural role as a protector, and he was uncertain of his ability to care for Parker in that way. His letters had reflected that anguish and questioning of purpose, and her observations concluded that those fears had only been compounded with time and the inability to act.

Brennan found herself feeling sympathy for Sweets – the young man had an extremely difficult task ahead of him. She checked her watch. Half-past eight seemed almost too early for Parker to be going to bed, but he had begun to fade after consuming what she had considered a disproportionate amount of pizza for his height and body weight. She noted that Booth had not been any better, but seeing as neither of them appeared to have been eating well for an unspecified period of time, Brennan chose to overlook her concerns on that occasion, but had unconsciously made notes to watch their saturated fat consumption at future dinners. She could hear Booth bidding Parker a good night with promises of seeing him in the morning and she found herself wishing for a decent night's sleep. Brennan was unsure how much longer she would be able to manage her new responsibilities effectively without sustained rest. Footsteps and the creak of the armchair alerted her to company and she opened her eyes to find Booth assessing her critically.

"You look like hell Bones."

"I anticipate a period of rest will enhance my appearance."

Booth cracked a smile and shook his head. He felt himself relaxing. A day with Parker had done wonders. He could see his boy was hurting, but he was being allowed to fix it. Of course, Brennan had thrown him with her responses over the past two days. He felt rusty. He was usually able to pick her cues, but he now found himself questioning his knack. _I was so sure that she would run, take Parker, be disappointed with my actions and cut me off. Even after my letters... why hasn't she? What is Bones thinking?_ He noticed that Brennan was studying him intently. It was a look he was becoming familiar with.

"Penny for your thoughts"

"You're going to be recertified tomorrow."

"Yeah?"

"Sweets wants to evaluate both of us before he allows us to work together."

_Of course he does_. "Does that really surprise you?"

"I see no reason to be evaluated."

"And you think I do?" He held up a hand. "Don't answer that. Bones, you've been living in the jungle for the past seven months. The kid is going to want to make sure that you haven't 'gone troppo' or something." Brennan's lack of usual response threw Booth again as she regarded him with a look of vague amusement. _She got that?_

"I assure you that our camp was civilized enough for me not to lose my wits."

_Could have fooled me_. "I'm not the one you need to assure." He suddenly felt guilty. "Listen Bones, about those letters –"

"Booth." She cut him off. "I am intimately familiar with the emotions associated with physical distress and abandonment. I viewed your letters in the context of the last four months. I do not blame you or put stock in some of the things you wrote. You needed an outlet to vent your distress and I was both an effective and logical conduit for releasing pent up frustrations."

Booth wasn't sure just what he should be thinking at the point. He felt a little cheated that Brennan hadn't been angry at his letters, but then he remembered the tear tracks on her face. He suddenly wondered just how much of himself he had put on paper, and how much she had picked up. It was clear that there had been a significant shift in their relationship, but to what? She was looking at him again.

"Will you be at the recertification?"

"Yes. Director Cullen and Caroline want to talk to me about the blacklisting."

"Will Parker be with you?"

"Unless you think it's a bad idea... I think it would be beneficial to him."

"To watch his father discharge a gun at a paper target three weeks after his mother was shot in front of him?"

"To reassure him that his father can protect him by any means necessary." Brennan's counter pulled Booth up short. "I trust Parker to tell me that he doesn't want to do anything. If he is upset by the shooting, we will leave. But we will be there to show our support." She sighed. "This is not a test of your ability to parent, not is it a judgement of your shooting skills. I simply want to be there, and I am sure Parker will echo my sentiments. Besides, there are several people I need to talk to and I do not wish to leave him alone for any extended period of time."

"I accept that Bones. I've just gone to great pains to shield my son from any weapons use – as much as I can anyway – so to have him at my recertification..."

"I'm afraid that he is going to have armed people around him until the threat against his life is apprehended."

Brennan pointed out the ugly truth. Parker had been shot at, and Rebecca had died protecting him. She pulled Booth out of his reverie.

"If you do not wish to see him or have him watch, I will keep Parker away from the range."

"That'd be great. I'll talk to him after my test."

"That is a commendable plan." She watched Booth's reaction carefully as she broached the next topic. "You need to sleep."

_Here we go_. "I'm fine." _Gee, that sounds familiar._ "Really. I slept well when I was waiting for Parker." Booth hoped that using Brennan's excuse against her would work.

"You're lying. I understand why, but you do need to try sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, and I do need Sweets in one piece in the afternoon." Brennan tried to lighten the mood. Booth just stiffened at the reminder.

"Are you really worried that he's going to turn out like you?"

"Yes."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Booth wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.

"Unable to connect through fear of betrayal and abandonment. Emotionally distant and distrusting of all, even those who are filled with good intentions."

_Huh_. "You really think that of yourself Bones?"

"Yes. I have been attempting to adjust my behaviour accordingly, but essentially, that is how I still feel."

_Since when is Bones so forward about her self-perception?_ "You know how wrong you are."

"But I'm not. I've simply improved in my social interactions and overcome some of my trust issues in the past few years, but that doesn't mean I've changed."

Booth just raised his eyebrows. He knew that he wasn't going to win this one and her concern for Parker touched him. He sighed as he stood and walked over to get his things. He spied a bundle of letters tied together with ribbon through the half-closed zip of his bag and felt himself flush. He straightened with his back to Brennan, Sweet's challenged echoing in his mind: _And the pile of letters on the table for you? Do you not think they tell hers?_ He turned to face her.

Brennan saw that he was aware what she had put in his bag. She said nothing on the matter then, instead, she opened the front door and looked at him seriously.

"I meant what I said. I'm not going anywhere, and if you need me, please call. You must try sleep. And don't read them until you feel that you can." She smiled. "You've an early start Seeley, and a little boy who is going to want to spend as much time with you as possible. Please rest. I will alert you when we are there and Parker is safe." Feeling emboldened by a memory of another time, Brennan took a step forward and put her hand on his cheek. "Everything is going to resolve itself for the better. We're all here now and nothing bad is going to happen to you. Have pleasant dreams Booth, and if you need me, call me."

_Bones is touching me._ Booth had not expected that. He had consciously shied away from any physical contact unless absolutely necessary for months, except Parker. His tired and depressed brain had argued that nobody would want him or want to be near him after being in that prison camp. Yet here she was. His Bones. She hadn't moved and she wasn't worried about what he had written to her and the dark thoughts in his mind. She was there, and being supportive and overwhelmingly good. Looking into her eyes he saw patience, understanding, compassion and... love?

A crack formed in his emotional wall as he stepped forward to envelop her in a hug. He had forgotten how good it felt as his muscles began to relax. "Thank you." He mumbled into her hair and sighed. He was so tired but he could feel her willing him strength. Stepping back, he offered her one of his Booth-charm smiles. His cheeks still hurt slightly, but her answering grin paid for the pain.

"Sleep well Bones. I'll see you tomorrow at the range then?"

Brennan nodded her response as he stepped through and closed the door behind him, offering a little wave as he went. He stood and waited until he heard the sound of the dead bolt sliding home and satisfied that Brennan and Parker were safe, he turned for the elevator.

Brennan leaned with her back against her front door. The clock in the kitchen flashed 9:15 at her. She had put all the letters to Booth in his bag. Even the ones she had never sent and never intended for him to read. But, they were his. Despite some misgivings, she decided that Booth deserved to know the truth. Pushing herself away from the door, she switched off the lights as she readied for bed. Parker was sound asleep as she checked on him before finally crawling into her own bed for what she hoped would be her first real sleep in months.

* * *

Booth sat and stared at the ribbon-tied sheaf of papers in front of him and took another long drink of orange juice from the carton. He figured he'd been drinking too much anyway and would need his wits about him in the morning. _Not to mention now_. With fingers steadier than he felt, Booth undid the knit and sorted the papers into their two very distinct piles. Those Brennan had emailed and posted, and the pristine, unaddressed envelopes that she hadn't. Booth knew which pile scared him more, but felt comforted by the sheer volume of letter she had sent. Checking the email dates in the first pile, he noted that Brennan had ordered them chronologically. Opening the first letter, he began to read.

He let out an explosive breath as he finished reading her last posted missal. Echoes of Parker's self-blame shone through and in a moment of clarity he understood what she had been trying to say. Booth sat back and considered Brennan's first four months of correspondence. There had been no anger. Only confusion, guilt, fear, regret, acceptance, and much self-blame. She had honestly believed that he had abandoned her. That he had decided to move on and needed to sever all ties and clear her from his life. _If only she knew just how wrong she was_. It had been the memories of her and Parker that had kept him from breaking in Afghanistan.

The memory made him tense and he looked at his watch. 11:30. It would be a very important day tomorrow. He did need to sleep. Booth touched the unsent letters and sighed. Standing, he picked them up and walked through to his bedroom, flicking the light as he went. Placing them on his bedside table, he regarded the clean envelopes as he got ready for bed. Her last posted letter had made it clear that there would be no more. _So why did she carry on writing to me? What had Bones written?_ Booth knew the secrets of her evolution could be found in those letters, but something told him he was not ready to read them yet.

Turning off his light and lying back in bed, he consciously went over the facts. He was home and safe in his own bed. Bones was back and had Parker with her. He would get his gun back in the morning and they could start looking for answers. Seeley Booth had a purpose again. Thinking of his pizza eating contest with Parker, Booth smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

**The emotional rollercoaster is just warming up... but we have more Parker action in the next chapter. I'll have it up as soon as I can. But in the meanwhile, let me know what you think. Anybody spot the irony in the conversation? **

**Enjoy!**

**~CF xox**


	12. Chapter 11: Holes through holes

**Right. This is looking like it's going to be a weekly sort of update. Maybe more frequently once the thesis edits start thinning out – fingers crossed that happens soon – I can't wait to get this story out to you. Thanks for the continuing reviews and alerts, you guys really make everything shiny. I love hearing what you think, so don't be afraid to shout out!**

**I still own nothing... but I'm thinking of pre-ordering s5 off Amazon.**

**

* * *

**

Lance Sweets had learnt not to be surprised when it came to the antics of a certain partnership. Lord knew it would have aged him prematurely if he had not schooled himself against their special brand of insanity. Yet even he was not expecting the sight that greeted him when he walked into the shooting range at 7:05 in the morning.

A clean shaven, sharply dressed Booth was calmly putting bullets through a single hole in the kill zone on the target. He was standing slightly straighter. He looked less aimless. Feelingly slightly guilty, Sweets remembered Brennan's admonishment about depriving a warrior of purpose. Booth had clearly found something to work towards. _Or it is someone?_ In his musings, Sweets saw Caroline and Cullen across the room with another man. They acknowledged each other's presence before returning to watch the phenomenal accuracy of Booth with a gun.

B&B&B&B

Parker Booth was not a morning person. He grumbled, bleary eyed to the table, only to brighten – slightly – when apple pancakes were placed in front of him. Brennan sighed. She felt guilty for waking Parker so early, especially when she felt so tired herself. He had slept without interruption, of that she was certain, but that was still no excuse for pulling the boy out of bed at half past six in the morning.

"Why are we up so early Dr Bones?" Parker's petulant look made her smile.

"Your father has a very important test shortly, and we are going to wish him good luck."

"We're going to see to Dad?" Parker was suddenly awake.

"Yes Parker, we're going to see your father."

"So he really does love me and want me around."

Brennan was still amazed by this question. "Completely." She moved around the table and gently took Parker's face in her hands so that he had to make eye contact. "Your father loves you more than anything. He never wanted to leave you, but he had to go away for a while. He never stopped thinking about you, I know. He wrote me letters and told me all about it." She felt a lump rising at the back of her throat.

Parker looked torn. "But Dad was so upset when he said good-bye... and Mom was so _angry_. I... I snuck into the hallway and listened when I head Dad's voice. Mom was yelling at him and saying that it wasn't safe for me to see him." He dropped his eyes. "Is my Daddy broken? I told him to be a soldier and he got broken. It's my fault, and Mommy said he'd never see me again."

Brennan took in the exhausted, grief-stricken child in front of her and was reminded just how young he really was. She drew him into a hug and smoothed down his hair as she thought of her next words.

"Your father was very brave and he saved many lives in the army, but in order to save some people, he got a little hurt. He was sent home because you are the only person who can fix him. Your mother was just scared." Brennan cringed inwardly as she spoke, trying to be reassuring, but once again wishing that she could speak to children.

Parker seemed to be considering her words. He pulled out of her embrace and looked at her. "Dad was hurt saving lives, and I can help make him better?"

Brennan nodded.

"How?"

She squeezed his shoulder as she glanced over to look at the clock. "By being you, Parker. By letting your father look after you and have you near him. That's the best medicine he could have."

"And you Dr Bones? Are you going to help fix my Dad?"

She picked up the plates and put them in the dishwasher. "I'll do everything I can Parker." Brennan smiled. "Now go brush your teeth, we're going to be late."

She finished getting ready while Parker brushed his teeth and loudly looked for his backpack in his room. She was waiting at the door when Parker walked into the living room, bag in hand and a serious look on his face.

"Dr Bones, are you going to look after Dad like you're looking after me?"

Brennan was not entirely sure how to answer that question. "I don't know Parker. Probably not."

"Why?"

"Booth is fully capable of looking after himself."

"But you said he was broken."

She sighed. This was more difficult than she had anticipated. "Your father has hurt his heart Parker. He can live independently."

"But if his heart hurts then you have to help him! You make him happy too Dr Bones. Say you'll help my Dad."

_If only it were that easy._ She led the boy out of the apartment and closed the front door. "I'll try Parker, that's all I can do."

"Thanks Dr Bones! You're the best!" Parker flashed a Booth-grin at her and suddenly changed the topic. "When are we going to buy your Christmas tree?"

B&B&B&B

Brennan had enjoyed an admittedly entertaining car ride to the shooting range where a plan to buy a Christmas tree, decorations and presents had been hatched. They arrived in good time and she sent Booth a text to alert him of their arrival before making their way to the soundproof reception room where Caroline and Cullen were waiting.

B&B&B&B

Booth felt his phone vibrate and finished off the clip. He was surprised to see that it was already 7:30. He turned to see if he could find anybody to certify his marksmanship and saw Sweets standing in the corner, watching him. Holstering his gun, Booth walked over to the psychologist. Sweets wordlessly handed him a piece of paper. He blinked.

"What's this?"

"Your recertification."

"But I haven't done anything yet."

"Agent Booth, we've just spent the last half hour watching you shoot holes through holes. It has been quite an experience."

"And fieldwork?"

"We need to talk about that."

"I know."

Sweets raised an eyebrow. "We also need to do something about your nightmares so that you're able to rest."

"Nightmares? Whoa Sweets, what?" Booth tensed immediately. _What does he know about my nightmares?_

Sweets surveyed Booth with a mixture of pity and compassion. "Agent Booth, the night Rebecca was killed –"

"I was drunk."

"– Angela and Jack put you in one of their guest rooms. They heard you."

"I don't know what you're talking about Sweets." _Surely I'd wake up if I made any noise..._

"And then Dr Brennan spent yesterday night sitting by your bedside trying to soothe you."

"She what?" _None of this makes sense_. "But I sleep Sweets. I go to bed and I wake up." Booth was starting to look desperate.

"But you don't feel that you've had any rest." Booth's expression said everything. "Dr Brennan noted that you didn't wake from REM sleep at any point. You couldn't have been aware of any physical reactions you may be having. Agent Booth, I have to ask," Sweets paused, "do you remember your dreams?"

Booth's mind flashed back to a series of images and sounds – nothing coherent or sequential. He closed his eyes and dropped his head. "Not really." He sighed. "That would explain why I feel so tired."

"Part of it anyway." Sweets gave Booth an encouraging smile. "I'm afraid we're going to be scheduling quite a few appointments Agent Booth."

"Will it help me get Parker back?"

Sweets knew he should have expected that question, but it still caught him off guard. He recovered quickly. "Yes. The more complete your psych profile is when you appeal for sole custody, the better your chances."

From where they were standing, the pair could see into the reception area. Brennan was standing with her hands on Parker's shoulders, talking to Caroline as Cullen stood off to one side on the phone. Booth noticed how comfortable his son was with his partner – _she's not my partner yet_ – he corrected himself, and for the first time, how tired she looked. He wondered just how bad he must appear. Catching sight of his reflection, he confirmed his hunch: he looked worse. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sweets still watching him, waiting for something.

"She gave me the letters."

"Have you read them?"

"Only the ones she sent." Booth waited for that to sink in. _5-4-3-2-1-_

"The ones she sent... she wrote more?"

"Yeah Sweets," Booth sighed heavily. "The last letter she sent made it clear that there would be no more communication from her end, yet there are 45 unsent, unopened letter that say otherwise. Why would Bones do that?"

"I can think of at least one reason."

"So can I, but that's not what I'm asking. She clearly never intended for me to read them. So why did Bones give me those letters?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Booth didn't. He looked back into the reception room. "She's changed."

"You have no idea."

"She was adamant that she couldn't."

"What's bugging you Booth?" Sweets asked suddenly. "You haven't opened those letters yet."

"I'm not ready. I know they'll tell me how and why she's changed, it's just that..." Booth collected his words, "she honestly thought that I'd broken my promise and abandoned her without cause or reason."

"But you had a reason –"

"Sweets –" Booth looked pleadingly at the younger man, "I promised her. But she wasn't angry. She felt guilty. Bones blamed herself. I heard the same tone in Parker's voice yesterday."

"So did Dr Brennan."

"I know. I just didn't understand until... Why is she being so patient with me? I _hurt_ her. She believed I'd left her, and she's read my letters... Why is she still here?"

It was clear to Sweets that Brennan's behaviour has confused Booth. It was time for a reality check.

"Agent Booth," Sweets slipped back into formal address. "I don't know if you were 'with us' when Dr Brennan was brought into the interrogation room, but clearly, you need some reminding. That woman's first contact with her 'real' life in seven months came in the form of two FBI agents turning up without any warning at her dig less than a week ago in a jungle half a world away. They didn't have to say _anything_. She just packed her bags and waited to go. Why do you think she would do that?"

Booth turned that little revelation over in his mind. He hadn't been paying attention when she arrived. Suddenly an answer popped up. _Bones held me in the interrogation room. She had whispered that she wasn't going anywhere without me. Bones doesn't lie._ _Is that the answer? Am I the reason she came back?_ "Me?"

"Yes." Sweets was making progress. "You were there. You went into the interrogation room. Why do you think she's being so patient with you?"

In a moment of clarity Sweets began to understand what exactly had happened to Booth in Afghanistan. He had been broken. Whether or not his captors knew it was another story. But it was a marvel to consider the progress Brennan had unknowingly made in getting Booth to even consider talking. Before the backtracking could begin, Sweets thanked the heavens for small victories and changed the topic. "Before I can reinstate your partnership with Dr Brennan, I need to speak to her, and then both of you together. In the meantime, I'm clearing you for active fieldwork."

Booth's eye caught a familiar but long-missed glint. He stared straight ahead. "Warrior mentality, huh?"

"Uh-huh."

"Bones out-psyched out, didn't she?"

"Oh yeah."

"That's my girl!" Booth chuckled. He had _Purpose_.

Sweets smiled at the familiar display by Booth. It reassured him that this could be alright in the end. _Thank you Dr Brennan_.

They stood in silence and watched the interplay before them.

* * *

**So... some progress made. Some more to be expected in the next chapter. What do you think? Oh, and the ironic statement of the last chapter is how Brennan sees herself. Keep it stored for future reference. **

**I will try my best to put the next chapter up this weekend.**

**Thoughts? Comments? I love feedback! :)**

**xox ~CF**


	13. Chapter 12: The cat and the cream

**A/N: As promised... another chapter this weekend. I love you guys!**

**Just started getting Warehouse 13 here. Is it just me or are Pete and Myka Syfy's version of Booth and Brennan? Anybody? I'm not going crazy am I?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**And on to the story!**

**

* * *

**

Parker stayed close to Brennan, almost unconsciously needing contact, and she wasn't sure she wanted it any other way. Drawing him closer, Brennan put an arm around Parker's shoulders and smiled at the boy as they entered the building.

"Just stay by my side, alright Parker?"

He nodded and they stopped when they saw Caroline and Cullen waiting in the reception room. Caroline turned her attention away from Cullen's phone conversation and towards the newly arrived pair.

"Cherie, mister Booth, how are you two this bright and frosty morning?"

"I'm very good Ms Julian." Parker responded, remembering Caroline from when he was rescued from foster care. "Thank you for finding Dr Bones for me, and for Aunt Ange and Uncle Jack."

"The pleasure is all mine Cherie, believe me," she looked Brennan in the eye, "the pleasure is all mine." Caroline looked expectantly at Brennan. " I hear you had a busy day yesterday."

Brennan was unsure how to answer such a statement. "I... er... it was nothing," she finished lamely. She wasn't usually lost for words, but she couldn't find the right ones to articulate how important yesterday had been, and she didn't want to alarm Parker. "I just wanted the truth." _That summed it up nicely_.

"You sure did. And that one is still so smug he's going to be insufferable soon." Caroline nodded her head towards Cullen. "He's acting like the cat that got the cream and the entire roast turkey."

Oddly, Brennan found that she understood Caroline's idiom, and it somehow portrayed an accurate representation of the expression on Cullen's face. She pulled Parker closer and put both hands on his shoulder. Caroline noticed the pair's easy interaction and smiled.

"Did you have a good day getting settled, Cherie?" she asked Parker gently.

"Yes Ms Julian, I slept and unpacked and ate pizza with Dad. It was great!" He smiled earnestly at Caroline and Brennan smiled with him.

"In that order too," she added softly.

"It was a good reunion then?"

"All evidence supports that conclusion." She saw Caroline raise her eyebrows and added, "I let them have some time to themselves."

"Well whatever you did, your dear agent is looking more human than I've seen him in months." Caroline stopped as Cullen joined the group. He ruffled Parker's hair in greeting and nodded at Brennan.

"Good morning Doctor, Parker. How was the rest of your day?"

"Informative." Brennan left it at that.

Cullen looked at her and understood. _She looks like she hasn't slept yet._ He took a breath and began.

"That was Agent Burns. He has confirmed that Hacker was the authority that blacklisted you. However –" Cullen cut Brennan off "– how he managed to do so without raising red flags and why he would want to remains unanswered."

Brennan was dumbstruck. _Why would Andrew do such a thing?_

"He is still unaware that you have returned, and I intend to keep it that way for a little longer – until we can retrieve a number of records on him. Agent Burns is currently looking into it. But I'll need you to come in and make a statement, possibly today if it is not too inconvenient."

"And Cherie, I'm going to need your help with what we have on Ms Stinton's... unfortunate demise. Can you come in to the Hoover this afternoon?" Caroline looked at Cullen, who nodded.

"Parker will be talking to Dr Sweets at two, so I will be in the building." She squeezed Parker's shoulder reassuringly, having noticed that he was paying attention to the conversation. She frowned, something Hodgins said was bothering her. "Dr Hodgins mentioned something called the Castle Corporation..."

Cullen and Caroline traded glances. Cullen answered. "We've heard of them."

"Oh. Do you think they could be involved?"

"In everything?"

Brennan pulled a face, _the possibilities are highly unlikely_.

"That's highly unlikely, Dr Brennan."

She nodded. "That was my conclusion as well. There is no evidence to suggest otherwise..." Brennan said it almost as if to reassure herself. She needed to change the topic. "Has Booth taken his test?"

Sweets chose that moment to enter the reception room. He smiled at Brennan and Parker. "Good morning Dr Brennan, Parker." He noted that Brennan's hold on the boy's shoulders didn't tighten. _That's good. Very good._ "Agent Booth passed his marksmanship test with flying colours." Sweets gave Cullen a pointed look. "I've also recertified him for field work." He turned to Brennan. "Before I can reinstate your partnership, I need to talk to you alone, and then the two of you together." This time he saw Brennan twitch slightly.

"I understand."

"Whenever you have the time Dr Brennan." He left it to her, and her expression told him she was grateful. He clapped his hands together. "Alright, I have to get going. I'll see you this afternoon." Sweets waved at Parker, nodded at the rest, and headed out into the early morning.

Caroline took it as her cue to leave as well. "Cherie, we'll see you later. Come find me, I'm going to be sifting through evidence for most of the day."

Cullen turned with Caroline, catching the eye of somebody behind Brennan. Smiling, he left her with Parker, who turned around when he heard a door open behind them. His face lit up and he pulled himself out of Brennan's grip.

"Dad!"

"Morning Bub!" Booth pulled his son into a tight hug. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, best sleep I've had in ages." Parker looked up enquiringly. "Did you pass your test?"

Brennan noticed the fleeting confusion on Booth's face before he answered. She made a note to ask him later.

"Yeah Parker, I did. You want to get something to eat to celebrate?"

"That'd be awesome! Dr Bones has already made me pancakes, so can I get a hot chocolate?"

Booth's eyes flickered up to Brennan's. She felt uncertain. _Was I wrong to give Parker pancakes for breakfast? _She wanted the boy to eat something warm and filling before they left the apartment. She hadn't considered that Booth may want breakfast.

Booth must have picked up on her anxiety because he looked back down at Parker and smiled. "Hot chocolate it is!" He stood and took his son's hand. "Can he ride with me Bones?"

"Of course. I'll be right behind you."

Brennan took the silent car ride to the Diner with a sense of relief. They were her first moments of real solitude since everything had fallen down, or longer – she realised – since the night before she left for Maluku. Somebody had always been around, but now – now – she didn't feel so lonely. There was a sense of relief that _he_ hadn't broken his promises, but he was different – hurt, angry, confused – a mix she knew too well. _What did they do to make strong, compassionate, kind Booth so cold and cautious?_ And Parker. Brennan was surprised how quickly she had adapted to having the boy there – _24 hours is still too soon to evaluate anything, but still_ – noting how aware she was of her young charge: how protective she felt and the desire to make him happy. She wandered if it had anything to do with the desire to protect his father, or whether it was something completely different. _One thing is certain_, she concluded from her musing_, there needs to be a period of adjustment for all involved parties: expectations need to be outlined and soon. _Brennan had already told Booth what she expected of from him with regards to Parker, but he had yet to give her his.

Bitterly, she realised that Booth's legal position or rights hadn't changed regarding Parker, only the boy's guardian and carer. Brennan renewed her vow that Booth would have more to do with Parker while under her care, she could never be so cruel as to keep them apart. She sighed as she parked her car. _ I really need some more coffee_.

They were already seated at the usual table when Brennan entered. A steaming cup of coffee was waiting in front of her empty chair. She smiled gratefully as she sank down and wrapped her fingers around the cup. Booth, she noted, was watching her carefully, Parker was playing with the marshmallows melting in his hot chocolate. She raised an eyebrow at Booth, realising that they'd said very few words to each other that morning.

"Thanks for coming to the range." Booth patted his son on the back. Parker looked content.

Brennan was going to remind him again that her presence had been requested by Cullen – _for what reason, she was still unsure_ – but a little voice tactfully told her not to, and just accept the tanks. Funnily, the voice sounded like Booth's.

"It was not a problem," she finally managed, concentrating on her coffee cup.

_It doesn't feel awkward_, Booth decided_, just strained. Which is completely understandable. _He thought he had said something about food after his test, maybe he didn't and she forgot – _Bones really does look exhausted_ – but he'd had Parker babbling happily to him for a blissful 20 minutes, and he was just thankful for that. _Bones seems to be really uncertain of her place, but she's doing fine. I must remember to tell her some time. _He looked over at Parker, clearly enjoying his marshmallow-melted hot chocolate, as evidenced by marshmallow and chocolate sauce on the corners of his mouth and tip of his nose. Booth grinned.

"So Bub, what's the plan for today?"

Parker looked up from his drink thoughtfully, before firing off his day at a rapid pace. _Yep. Sugar rush_, thought Booth, feeling only a little apologetic about unleashing a hyperactive eleven year old on the Jeffersonian.

"I'm going to do some school work with Mr Max and Aunt Ange then I'm going to talk with Dr Sweets – I remember you said he's nice – and then Dr Bones and I are going to find a Christmas tree –" He missed the wounded look in his father's eye as he continued " – and we're going to decorate it because Dr Bones doesn't have any and then if I'm really good I can play some tv games before bed!" Parker finished triumphantly.

"Would you help with the tree and selection of decorations Booth?" The small voice across the table asked. Brennan was still examining her coffee cup. "I am still unfamiliar with the process of selecting a suitable specimen or the correct bauble with which to adorn it..."

The way she left it hanging told Booth that she wasn't lying. He knew how difficult Christmas still was for Brennan, but she looked to be determined to make this one for his son. Once again he was thankful that Rebecca had allowed Bones to be put down as legal guardian.

"I'd love to Bones, thanks." He raised an eyebrow at Parker. "Maybe we can go ice-skating too?"

"Really?" Parker looked hopeful.

Booth snuck a look at Brennan. She nodded.

"Really." Booth knuckle bumped Parker and laughed properly for the first time in months. _This feels good. Pity I have to get to work. Hopefully today will be a good day. I really need one._

_

* * *

_

**And in anticipation, the next chapter includes: The Jeffersonian, and Sweet's reflects on the evilness of Hacker... Stay tuned!**

**I love to hear from you. Next post should be Friday, if not sooner...**

**xox~CF**


	14. Chapter 13: Everything and nothing

**A/N. So I'm a few days late. Forgive me. I got caught up writing the chapters for oh... 5 months down the track of this story. I'm going to need to start backfilling soon. I'm afraid this has something of a filler chapter air to it. I'm sorry, it has to be done. Keep with me for a while. The rollercoaster is going to start building up some speed soon.**

**Ya'll hang on now, alright? Oh, and if you get the chance, I seriously recommend watching the Bones Comic-Con panel in 5 parts on YouTube. It's disturbing, brilliant, and very funny. Very, very funny. I miss those guys. Can it be September yet?**

**As always, I own nothing. Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

Brennan's return to the Jeffersonian was announced by a very hyped up Parker running for Angela's office. Cam stopped in surprise as the gangly mop of curls flew past her. She turned back to the main doors in time to see her forensic anthropologist walk through. She found herself breathing a sigh of relief.

"Dr Brennan!"

Cam walked over to greet Brennan, taking the woman's appearance in. She noted that Brennan's extreme fatigue was more deep set than a few days without sleep. Her friend appeared to have been struggling for months. Cam was startled out of her visual examination by a hug. Brennan was hugging her! Cam could feel the relief emanating from Brennan.

"Dr Saroyan, it is good to be home." Brennan looked apprehensive. "Is my office still available?"

"Your office is yours, Dr Brennan." Cam smiled. "Welcome back."

Brennan let out a deep breath. "It feels good to be here."

_Okay... not quite the response I expected. Sweets did warn me that she'd changed._ "It is good to have you in DC. I've been organising the transfer of information from Maluku to your office – everything has been set up." She hesitated slightly. "Will you be working with the FBI soon?"

Brennan had been waiting for somebody to ask her that question. She hadn't been entirely certain what her answer would be until that moment. "Not immediately," she replied. "Sweets intimated that it would happen on my time and I should like to get my communications with and work on the Maluku project established and brought to a successful conclusion first. I still have five months left as the dig co-ordinator."

_That sounds more like it. _"Of course Dr Brennan."

"I also believe that Parker and I need to establish some sort of routine and a sense of familiarity before I consider returning to consultancy and fieldwork – which will happen in due time."

_Was not expecting that either_. "Does Booth know about this?"

"We haven't had the opportunity to discuss our partnership."

"Ah." Cam looked closely at Brennan's face. "Are you feeling alright Dr Brennan? If you need anything..." She was taken aback by the grateful smile she received.

"Thank you for your concern, Dr Saroyan. I feel extremely fatigued, but I have accustomed myself to this physical state over the last few months. If I do require any assistance, however, I will inform you as soon as necessary."

"Very good Dr Brennan." Cam turned to go, clearly dismissed.

"Cam?"

Cam stopped and looked back at Brennan in surprise.

"Thank you for looking after..." Brennan swallowed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Brennan." Cam tried dropping the 'Doctor' to see how it would go down. Brennan's smile gave her permission. Turning again, this time smiling, Cam walked off to find Hodgins.

Brennan watched her boss walk off and took in the Medico-Legal lab before making the automatic journey to her office. _Everything and nothing_, she mused as she came to a stop outside her office door. Brennan hadn't expected to be back so soon, and was quietly surprised that it wasn't being used by her replacement. She was unsure of her reasons, but Brennan steeled herself before she opened the door and turned the light on. The blinds were closed and the room felt darker than it was. Moving around the room to turn on the lights and open the blinds, she looked around. It hadn't changed. _Why would it?_ The only additions came in the form of a metal examination table and two large screens on the other side of the office space. A proper e-conference camera had been set up for her meetings on the Maluku project, and a pile of folders sat on her desk containing the results of the first seven months of work. Brennan noticed that Cam had made sure to include everything on the dig that the Jeffersonian had received. She suddenly found herself incredibly happy to have such a pseudo-family. Brennan stood silently for a moment and tired to ground herself. A knock on the door brought her back to reality.

"Tempe?"

She spun around in surprise. "Dad?"

Max was had not been anticipating to see his daughter at work so soon, but, having been appraised on her situation and having spent a good deal of time watching over Booth, he was relieved to see his daughter in one piece. He opened his arms and covered his surprise when Brennan stepped into his embrace. He could feel her shaking, and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you holding up?" He remembered that she'd received an information overload a few days before, but didn't want to push.

"I will adjust to my new situation, it will simply take some time."

"Of course honey. I can imagine the shock."

Brennan looked at her father. _He seems quite concerned about me_. She remembered Angela mentioning how Max had been helping Parker with his schoolwork. _He must be familiar with my current situation_. Feeling relief that she didn't need to explain herself, Brennan took a deep breath and stepped back from her father, offering a watery smile, which he accepted.

"Thank you for helping Parker."

"It's the least I can do. He's a bright kid."

Brennan nodded, feeling awkward. Max picked up on it immediately.

"Tempe, honey. You're going to do just fine. Parker loves you, and if you need help, just ask."

Max kissed Brennan's forehead and left her standing in her office. It was time to work.

**B&B&B&B&B**

"Max." Hodgins greeted the older man as he approached.

"Jack." Max inclined his head in greeting.

"How is she?"

"I'd give her some space."

"Got it." Hodgins nodded. "Have you heard anything?"

Max shook his head. "I think the blacklisting information will come to light in due course. The FBI are onto that. Let them have it." He lowered his voice. "It's Parker's mom that doesn't make sense. Is anybody looking at it?"

Hodgins was immediately interested. "Do you think they're connected?"

Max pulled a face. "I'm not sure. Something just doesn't sit right." He patted Hodgins on the shoulder. "Best get back to work."

Max left Hodgins reviewing the implications of his comments. Hodgins' eyes widened as the thought struck him. _This could be huge._

**B&B&B&B&B**

Brennan was relieved that she was being left alone for the morning. She surmised that the staff had been told to keep away. She decided that she would talk to Angela later – she needed to – after seeing Caroline, but for now she was happy to get lost in her work... in clean, air-conditioned comfort.

**B&B&B&B&B**

Sweets was lost in his own thoughts as he stared out his office window. _How did it all end up like this?_ Hacker's duplicity had come to light that morning, but nobody except Sweets understood the extent of his actions and the damage he had done – and for what – that was the million dollar question. Sweets knew that Cullen was angry, but not even the Director could save Hacker if Booth or Brennan found out about the Assistant Director's games.

_*flashback* _

_Sweets walks into Hacker's office, his unease apparent. Hacker sits at his desk toying with a piece of paper, a smug look on his face. Sweets clears his throat and Hacker looks up, gesturing to a chair without bothering to stand._

"_Ah, Dr Sweets, please sit."_

_Sweets complies, and waits for Hacker to continue. _

"_It has come to my attention that Agent Booth is no longer fit for active duty."_

_Sweets frowns. "I beg to differ, Sir. Agent Booth's turnover has been remarkable. He has thrown himself into his work and remains the pinnacle of professionalism and detail in his cases. What evidence do you have to suggest otherwise?"_

"_That's classified information Dr Sweets."_

"_So what do you need me for?" Sweets' bitterness betrays him._

"_You need to suspend Agent Booth from active fieldwork and revoke his firearms privileges."_

"_Not without evidence, Assistant Director. I'm afraid that mysteriously classified information does not count towards the psychological evaluation that you're expecting me to give. I have no evidence to support your claims."_

"_I can have you audited, Dr Sweets, for failure to comply with the direct order from a superior."_

"_I'm fairly certain you can't. I'm not an agent. I am merely contracted to the FBI. I am not bordering on insubordination and your directive lacks concrete proof. Your actions, however, suggest workplace harassment."_

_Hacker smiles and leans back in his chair. "We can't have that now, can we?" He lifts the piece of paper he's holding so that Sweets can see it. "This letter is to the APA. It claims that you have lost your impartiality and become personally attached to your patients. It recommends that you be suspended and your conduct and evaluations examined."_

_Sweets looks at Hacker in disbelief. "That's blackmail."_

"_I didn't get here by being Johnny Perfect, Doctor. Do you understand what you are required to do?"_

_Sweets' shoulder slump in defeat. Self-preservation, as Dr Brennan would inform him in such an instance, is the most primal of a species' desire to survive and propagate. "Yes Assistant Director. Anything else?"_

"_That will be all." Hacker turns his chair to face his computer as Sweets stands to leave. "Oh, and Doctor?"_

_Sweets pauses._

"_Before lunch would be good."_

_*end flashback*_

Sweets sighed and moved to his couch. He could do nothing until Cullen had dealt with Hacker for the blacklisting allegations. Still, he wondered how much of that was to inflict pain on Booth over Brennan, and how much was something else entirely.

Of one thing Sweets was completely certain. He had never seen a look so utterly void of hope and purpose as when Booth got the letter informing him of Ms Stinson's death from Agent Burns. He had known in that moment that Hacker had planned everything leading to Booth's breakdown. Sweets had watched a good man crumble in a matter of moments, and the look on the social worker's face had told him she had seen it too: the complete loss of the will to live. That look would haunt him for a long time. Sweets had seen something like it several times before, and it had never ended well. He was still terrified that it wouldn't. _At least Booth had some life in his voice today_. It had been a long three weeks.

A knock at his door had Sweets on his feet, making sure that everything was ready. Wiping his hands on the front of his pants, he turned and waited.

"Come in."

The door opened to admit Brennan and a remarkably reserved Parker. Sweets realised that Parker didn't really know why he was there.

"Hi Dr Brennan, hi Parker," Sweets greeted them.

"Hey Sweets, thank you again," Brennan responded before looking at Parker. "You've met Dr Sweets before, haven't you?"

Parker nodded.

"He's going to talk to you while I'm upstairs with Caroline – Ms Julian – is that okay?"

Parker nodded again.

Sweets marvelled at Brennan's natural mothering instincts, and she gave him a half-smile.

"Just call me when you two have finished talking."

"Sure thing Dr Brennan."

Brennan swept out of the room, leaving Parker and Sweets standing, eyeing each other. Sweets broke the silence.

"I'm Lance." He moved to sit on the sofa and motioned for Parker to do the same.

Parker thought about it before sitting down, hands between his knees, one jiggling unconsciously. "So you talk to people."

Sweets pulled a wry grin. _This is unquestionably Booth's son._ "That's what I do."

"What do we talk about?"

"Whatever you want to talk about Parker."

Parker measured him with a stare. "Anything."

Sweets reached down next to the couch and picked up two wireless controllers. He handed one to Parker. "Anything."

Parker looked at the controller and then at Sweets. Sweets, for his part, switched on the TV in the corner of the room.

"I don't expect you to want to talk about anything right now." He saw the silent thanks in Parker's eyes. "I thought a game of ice hockey would be a better use of our time today."

Parker's grin told Sweet's he'd hit pay dirt. _Definitely Booth's son_. He wondered if he could use the same tactic on Booth in the future. Smiling back, they started the game.

* * *

**Yes, well... it is a filler chapter, my apologies. The narrative needed to move forward, and this was the only way. We'll see some of Parker's conversation (and further conversations) with Sweets, and Hacker's with Cullen (that's been fun to draft), and even some more on Rebecca's death in the next chapter.**

**Let me know what you think... **

**xox ~CF**


	15. Chapter 14: More than meets the eye

**A/N. Again, you guys are amazing! Phenomenal! Awesome! Your reviews have made my week. **

**So here we go, Hacker gets some airtime. It may not quite be what you expect, but I've written a number of Brennan's letters and the event Cullen promises already. It's going to be great. Also, a special thanks to jsiebert for picking Hacker's virtual prison. I couldn't have thought of a better location. Apologies if there are any errors, my computer is running out of battery life.**

**As always, I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Brennan surveyed the boxes and folders that towered on the conference room desk as she got ready to knock. This had become, what Agent Burns had informed her, Caroline Julian's 'unofficial' FBI office. Brennan could see the logic in it: all the evidence and resources were here... why spend half the day commuting across town? Just as she was about to tap her knuckles against the glass when Caroline appeared from behind one of the boxes and saw her.

"Cherie, come in. How was the Jeffersonian?"

"It was a relief to be in a familiar workspace. Dr Saroyan has been more than accommodating in setting up my remote command centre for the Maluku Dig."

"You're still involved with that?"

"I have another five months, Caroline. I am the director, the dig is my responsibility. I cannot shirk it completely." Brennan sighed. "I have a few more days to re-establish myself here before the remains and most recent results make it here. I may as well make myself as familiar with the events of the last four months as I am able during the interim."

Caroline regarded Brennan carefully. Coming to some conclusion, she nodded and handed over a file. "Ms Stinson was killed with a single shot at 10:34am in the middle of a shopping mall in Bethsheda. Dr Saroyan did the autopsy and retrieved the bullet. It was a 9mm bullet, shot from what the ballistics report states is a standard issue Sig Sauer 228."

Brennan looked sharply at Caroline. "Armed forces?"

Caroline returned the look approvingly. "Very good Dr Brennan. Or Government. The FBI hasn't been able to trace the bullet to a particular gun though – they're having no luck with the database."

"And the footage?"

Caroline picked up a dvd. "We have the image of Ms Stinson and Parker, but not the shooter."

"The evaluation?"

"She sees something and immediately turns to protect Parker. She was killed instantly."

"And there have been no other threats on Parker's life?"

Caroline shook her head. "No. But he's been kept under surveillance ever since."

"Can I see the footage?"

Caroline hesitated. She hadn't even let Booth see the footage, but they were starting to get stuck. Maybe the fresh pair of eyes would help. Brennan was incredibly professional. She picked up the disk and slotted it into her computer, angling the screen so that Brennan could see, and pressed play.

Brennan watched the scene silently, pushing the horror seeping into the back of her mind into a corner, and focused objectively on what she was seeing. After watching the image of Rebecca crumple to the ground and blood starting to pool, Parker trying to shake her awake as chaos exploded in the background, she frowned. Caroline caught the expression.

"Dr Brennan?"

"Rewind to just before she turns to Parker."

Caroline did. They re-watched Rebecca look at somebody, pause, and then turn to her son.

"She knew what was about to happen."

"Cherie, are you saying she knew her attacker?"

"No Caroline, she knew that something was going to happen, so she instinctively went to protect her son." Brennan steeled the emotion from her voice. "The kill was clinical. The shot was meant for her, not Parker."

"You can tell that just from looking at those few seconds?"

"The maternal instinct to protect kicked Rebecca into action, and she deliberately placed her body between the danger and her son. However, if this was an experienced killer and his target was the child, he could still have shot Parker here," she pointed to Parker's exposed head," but rather, the shot was placed so that it would inflict a painless and instantaneous death. If that was not the intent, then it was what I believe is termed 'a lucky shot'."

Caroline stared at Brennan incredulously. How had the FBI analysts not picked that up? "Well that changes things."

"How so?"

"It shows that it wasn't an unplanned or random attack. There is more to this."

Brennan was silent for a moment, the serious mood turning sombre. "What can I do?"

Caroline gestured to the piles of paper. "Help me what may be relevant to this case."

Brennan pulled up a chair and a tower of papers, but before she should start leafing through them, a knock at the door pulled her attention away from the manila folders. Caroline raised her eyebrows. Booth stood, shuffling at the entrance to the room.

"Well Cherie, what brings you here?" Caroline's eyes dipped briefly to Brennan's figure before returning to Booth.

Booth for his part, remained focused on Caroline. "I want to help."

"Booth, cherie..." Caroline began.

"Caroline, I _need_ to do something."

Caroline sighed, pointed to a chair in the corner, and gave him a bunch of files. He smiled tightly and took them to his designated spot and sat. "What am I looking for?"

"Anything out of the ordinary."

Booth raised his eyebrows.

"You wanted to help."

He looked from Brennan to Caroline, and then down at the mountain of papers in front of him, and sighed. "I do."

B&B&B&B&B

Andrew Hacker was having a good day. He had managed to organize tickets to the Met Opera for the weekend, and his tailor had just called him to organize the final fitting of his new suit. Things were going perfectly. He was taking a walk around the Bureau to keep his finger on the pulse and catch the gossip – it was the best way to stay ahead – when a familiar voice stopped him dead in his tracks. _No. It can't be._ The voice came floating down the corridor again. He backtracked slightly, and looked into the open doorway of AUSA Julian's makeshift office and froze. Dr Temperance Brennan was in the Hoover Building. Hacker's day just took a turn for the worse as he spun on his heel and started walking back to his room. _How did she? When did she? She should have been red flagged upon entering, unless..._ He was hit by a sinking feeling in his stomach. _Oh no. No, no, no. _This couldn't be happening. Hacker resisted the urge to push the many unsuspecting agents out of his way and run. _Dignified and stately, Andrew. Keep it dignified and stately_. He began to be dimly aware that there were several agents that were distinctly out of place as he returned to his office. _About three floors out of place_. The two near the water cooler were the most out of place. He'd need to see to the loiterers, once he'd made it in.

He shut his office door with a sigh and turning around, frowned. He hadn't left his chair like that. There was somebody sitting in his chair, facing the window, and that make Hacker very unhappy.

"I take it the visitor's chairs aren't good enough?" He snapped towards the back of his office chair, only to swallow his anger as the chair turned to face him, revealing Director Cullen.

"Sit down Agent Hacker."

Hacker sat, schooling his features. _Just what does Cullen know?_

"I don't know how you did it, but the blacklisting was impressive. It's all under investigation at the moment, but can I ask why?"

Hacker smirked. They'd never find out how he'd bypassed the system. It was flawless. Yet here he was, being asked why. Something had slipped. He didn't answer.

Cullen nodded. Hacker hadn't made it to the position of Assistant Director by being a pushover. "You've managed to rack up a list of charges against you. Misuse of power, depriving a US citizen of their civil rights, abusing the Patriot Act, bringing the Agency into disrepute... it's all got the tang of treason hanging over it." He noted Hacker's nostrils flare at the mention of treason. He held up a letter in a plastic bag. "And then we found this in your desk. Blackmailing a federal consultant. I've had the date and times checked. You knew about Ms Stinson's death for hours before releasing that information to Agent Booth. You had his wings effectively clipped before the social worker had even seen him. Protocol directs that he should have been informed, and you perverted the course of proceedings." He slammed the paper down on the table. "God knows what else you've done with your position Hacker, but you're on remarkably thin ice. Homeland security is going to have a field day over your directives against Dr Brennan, and there are going to be questions about your role in Agent Booth's breakdown."

"Go ahead. Put me in jail. Put me on trial. I have friends in many places, and I will walk." Hacker was oozing confidence. He just hadn't counted on Cullen.

"What was your plan, Hacker? I have a hard time believing that you would risk betraying your country to break two people apart. That's petty."

_Cullen was going too far_. "Petty? I was serving my country, _Director_." Hacker spat the last word out. "I did what I had to do so that others could carry out their orders. Blacklisting Temperance was just part of what I had to do. I did my part, and I have been rewarded. Go ahead Director, arrest me. Nothing will come from it."

Cullen listened to Hacker in amazement. The feeling of unease growing by the second. _Others? Orders? Reward? What the hell was going on here. _"I'm not going to have you arrested, Agent Hacker." He watched as the agent opposite him shifted, apparently not expecting that. "You know too much to be put in jail."

Hacker smirked again.

"And you may want to remember that at present I'm the only thing between you and a man who could shoot you from a mile away, and a woman who could dispose of your body without leaving any forensic evidence of your murder. And if they find out the full extent of your activities, I would expect that to happen."

Hacker's smile froze.

"Dr Brennan is aware of your involvement in her blacklisting, but Agent Booth is unaware in either your involvement in her case, or his. For the moment." Cullen leaned back. "And I am tempted to let Agent Booth loose, believe me. I am."

Hacker's smile faltered.

"So here's what I'm going to do." Cullen steepled his fingers together. "You know too much, and you're too valuable to be in the ICU at the moment. I need to have you in one piece and easily accessible if anything comes up. So I'm transferring you to our archives office in Anchorage. You will have no cell phone, and no electronic communication with the outside world. Your phone calls will be monitored and your mail opened. You are going to be checking records due for digitizing to make sure everything is in order. And then," Cullen allowed himself a tight smile, "when the time is right, you will return to DC representing Alaska's finest in a boxing match against our reigning pugilist."

The colour drained from Hacker's face as Cullen continued.

"I'm sure the younger agents will find Agent Booth's prowess in the ring... educational, to say the least. And I will inform Booth of your appointment so that he can start preparing. I wouldn't want you to feel unappreciated."

Hacker was lost for words. He had been prepared to be jailed and bailed. That had been the arrangement. This... relocation and clear demotion to the middle of nowhere Alaska – _in the middle of winter_ – was not part of the plan. He glared at Cullen as he tried to even out his tone. "And when can I expect my reassignment to come into effect?"

Cullen looked at the door and nodded. Hacker didn't need to turn around to know that the water cooler loiterers were waiting for him. "As soon as you've been escorted home to pack a few essentials. There is a plane waiting for you. Now, your badge, gun, and cellphone, please?"

Hacker stood, and dropped his badge on the table, and took his time switching off and tossing his cellphone next to it. "This isn't over, Director."

"Oh, I know, Agent Hacker. This appears to be simply the beginning. Enjoy your time in Anchorage, I hear it's quite pleasant at this time of the year."

Hacker turned to the door, gritting his teeth. This was not part of his plan.

"And I look forward to seeing you in the boxing ring."

This was not part of his plan at all.

Cullen watched as Hacker was escorted from the floor. Booth was going to be furious that the Assistant Director had been relocated, _for his own safety_, to Alaska. Cullen almost wished that Hacker would do something stupid so that he could send his best agent to vent his frustrations on the man. But Hacker wasn't that stupid. His confidence had been his undoing, but it was clear that he had not been acting alone. Hacker was getting his orders from somewhere else, and that was concerning. Cullen hoped that Booth would be mollified by the promise of knocking Hacker's lights out in the ring. He knew it would be quite a popular fight. Hacker was not universally loved in the FBI, and any public downfall would be seen as a quiet celebration of the man's comeuppance. He picked up the phone and punched in a number.

"Can you ask Dr Sweets to see me when he is next available? Thanks."

Hanging up the phone, Cullen picked up the paper and looked at it, speaking softly to himself. "The Doctor and I need to have a little talk about trust and blackmail."

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I always love to hear what you have to say. **

**Next chapter: More Parker/Sweets conversation, and a little Parker/Booth discussion to get things moving.**

**Until next week!**

**xox ~CF**


	16. Chapter 15: What did she say?

**A/N: This one is shorter than usual. Possibly owing to my preoccupation with calls for more on "Last Night on Earth". Calls that I am taking seriously, my Muse has got a plan and I'm about to get to work on it. It'll be a 4-parter, and yes you'll see the footage of the fight. **

**My thanks again to all you wonderful, wonderful people for your reviews. **

**I own nothing. But my Bones 2011 calendar did arrive in the post the other day. It's awesome.

* * *

**

They had been playing a competitive game of NHL on the Playstation for a little over half an hour when Parker broke the silence.

"I miss my mom." He never took his eyes off the screen.

Sweets nodded. It was an admission he expected. "I miss my mom too."

"You're mom's gone?" Sweets caught Parker's eyes shift in his direction.

"Yeah. She died just before I met Dr Brennan and you dad."

Parker was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry."

Sweets smiled sadly. "I'm sorry too."

"Do you miss her?" Parker paused the game. The conversation was more important.

"Every day, Parker. I'll always miss her. Just like you'll always miss your mother. We all miss our parents when they're gone."

Parker turned that over in his head before finally asking, "did your mom know she was going to die?"

Sweets swallowed, thinking back to the last few hours in hospital. "Yes" he said quietly, feeling the young boy's eyes boring into him. _At least I had time to prepare. _

"How did she say good-bye?" Something in Parker's tone make Sweet's watch for the boy's reaction.

"She told me she loved me and that she was proud of me." Sweet's hazarded a chance, "You?"

Parker's eyes dropped back to the controller in his hands. "She said she loved me and that she was sorry."

Silence hung in the office for a few moments before Sweets found his voice.

"What do you think your mom was sorry about?"

Parker shrugged. "Leaving me? Fighting with Dad? I don't know." Feeling awkward, he fidgeted slightly. "Can we finish the match?"

"Sure Parker, that sounds like a plan to me."

They resumed the game as Sweets filed the snippet of conversation away for future reference.

B&B&B&B&B

Brennan was deeply engrossed in the autopsy report when her phone buzzed, causing her to jump slightly. She was unused to having all modes of communication available again. She smiled sheepishly at Caroline as she answered.

"Brennan."

"Dr Brennan, it's Sweets. I'm just about to finish with Parker for today..."

"I'm fairly swamped up here," Brennan's gaze landed on Booth, who had zoned out in the corner. "Can I send Booth down?"

Booth heard his named mentioned and looked up at Brennan questioningly. She heard Sweets suck on his teeth thoughtfully over the phone.

"That would be a great idea Dr Brennan."

"Sweets..." she said warningly.

"There's just something I need to see."

"Alright." She met Booth's eyes. "He'll be right down." Brennan snapped her phone shut as she took in Booth's apprehensive expression.

"What did you just volunteer me for there, Bones?"

"I need to finish looking at these files, and Sweet's session with Parker is almost over. I thought you could pick up your son and take him to the Diner. I'll meet you two there."

Booth was surprised. "You sure about that Bones?"

"Absolutely. I would not have made the arrangement if I had any doubts, Booth."

"All right." Booth stood. "I'll get Parker and meet you later. Bones, Caroline." He nodded as he left the office, heading for the elevator.

"Is that wise, Cherie?" Caroline looked out the door at the departing agent.

"Yes." Brennan was firm in her response. "And necessary. Booth will not harm Parker in any way. Both also need to be with family at the moment." Brennan remarked as she continued to study the notes.

"Cherie," Caroline's tone made Brennan look at her. "I'm proud of you. I'll leave it at that."

"I am uncertain of what I have done to deserve your pride, but thank you."

"No problem Cherie."

Both returned to the evidence for a few more minutes.

B&B&B&B&B

Booth stuck his head through Sweet's doorway to see Parker finishing off a game of NHL on the Playstation. He blinked in surprise and then saw Sweets watching him. Entering the room fully, Booth closed the door behind him, the sound brought Parker's attention back to the office.

"Dad!" He jumped off the couch and ran to hug his father.

Booth's surprise at the enthusiastic welcome he received must have shown on his face, because Sweets nodded sagely. Booth wasn't quite sure if he felt comfortable with that expression. The insistent tugging from the young body hanging off his waist demanded his attention, and he smiled at his son.

"Hey Bub. Bones is just finishing up. She wanted to know if you'd like to go to the Diner with me."

"Can I have pie?" Parker's eye lit up.

"We can both have pie."

"Awesome!" his expression became slightly more cautious. "And Dr Bones?"

"Well, I don't think she'll have any pie, but you can ask her when she arrives."

"So she will be coming too." Parker looked relieved.

"Of course Bub, did you think she wasn't?" Booth frowned.

"Parker," Sweets cut in carefully, waiting for the boy to look at him. "Why don't you save our game while I have a quick chat to your dad?"

Parker reluctantly let go of Booth and made his way back to the sofa. "Okay."

He sat back down as Sweets and Booth walked out into the empty waiting room.

"Okay Sweets, what was that all about?"

"Parker has been orphaned for a period of time, he's anxious about being abandoned again –"

"Orphaned?" Booth cut Sweets off.

Sweets sighed. "Yes Agent Booth. You had been cut out of his life without any explanation for a number of months, and his mother has recently been killed. Having not had any contact with either of his parents for the last few weeks, even if he has been around familiar faces, has made him feel psychologically orphaned. Now that you re-entered his life and he is living with Dr Brennan, a level of stability has been introduced, but since you have come and gone several times, he is wary that you may just disappear again."

"I would never do that Sweets."

"I know that, but Parker has been through a great deal of trauma. He just needs time, reassurance, stability, and the knowledge that there is no pressure for him to talk before he is ready."

"Will he?"

"I think so. I think we can make this a weekly meeting for the foreseeable future." Booth set his jaw and Sweets' saw it, moving to head off the coming argument. "Like I said, you're not the only person who has endured great tragedies lately, and Dr Brennan trusts me enough to talk to him, so I will."

"Alright Sweets. Whatever you say. Can I have my son now please?"

Sweets moved out of the way. "Of course. Don't forget you're coming to see me tomorrow."

"How could I?" Booth opened the door. "Come on Bub, pie awaits!"

**Hmmm... not my best. But more soon. I promise.**

**xox ~CF**


	17. Chapter 16: Is that what you want?

**A/N: Hello all! Apologies on the lateness. My PhD has required attention, and that's left the writing hanging. This was also a pretty difficult scene to write, what you see here is version 8. It's not all fluffy bunnies, I'm afraid, and it ended well where it is. So, without much ado, the next chapter. **

**I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Booth stood at the window, arms folded, scowling at the street below. Sweets leaned back in his chair behind his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed in defeat. He hazarded a glance at the time before squeezing his eyes shut again. _I give him another 5 minutes... less if I'm lucky. I can't wait for this to be over. _45 minutes of silence or one word answers. Sweets could hear the anger in Booth's breathing. _Two steps forward, three steps back. I'm not sure if we're actually getting anywhere. _

"Agent Booth," he tried for a second time, "remind me why you've even agreed to these sessions again?"

"I want to get my son back."

Sweets took his feet off the desk and moved forward to look closely at Booth. "Is that all?"

"What else is there?"

"I don't know... your life, your job, the fact that you were tortured –"

"I said I'm never going to talk about that, Sweets. Never." There was venom in Booth's voice, but he didn't take his eyes from the window.

Sweets frowned. "If you don't, what makes you think that you'll win custody?"

"Because Sweets, you're going to tell them that I am competent and capable, I am a functioning member of society, I am able to do my job and protect my son." Booth levelled his best interrogation glare at Sweets.

"I'm not going to lie Booth." Sweets watched the anger flare in Booth's eyes, but didn't back down. "Yes, you can do all those things, but I worry about your temper. What's really bugging you Booth?"

"What makes you think something's bugging me?"

"Please don't insult me like that. You've been a bear with a sore tooth for the past two weeks. Normally, when one receives good news, and things start to look up, a person should feel relieved and happy. Not chew up the agents you work with for small faults. Parker's safe and well, your partner's back..." Sweets trailed off. _Ah._

"She's not my partner anymore Sweets."

"Not _yet_ Agent Booth, Dr Brennan's reasons are valid. Just because she left Maluku didn't mean she doesn't still have a responsibility to the dig. She signed an agreement and she needs to honour it. Even though Dr Brennan hasn't returned to her consulting work with the FBI doesn't mean she won't when her contract has completed and it doesn't mean she's abandoned you. Is that what this is all about?"

Booth's silence was telling.

"Why do you resent Dr Brennan?" Sweets knew he had hit a nerve.

"What?" Booth looked up. "I don't resent Bones."

"You do. You know that she would have been here for you months ago had she known, but surely you also knew that she couldn't have just left the dig completely. Dr Brennan would have been in the same situation then as she is now. Running the dig from Washington, and making sure that you have support."

"How do you know that, huh? Sweets? How can you be so certain that she would have come, _if_ she had known?"

"Because Dr Brennan doesn't lie."

"Yes she does."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No Sweets. That's just between Bones and me."

"If it's affecting your work, then I need to know about it."

"Don't worry about it Sweets, she didn't even know she was lying."

"Booth, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Booth closed his eyes and let his shoulders slump for a second before straightening again. "I just want my life back, and that's never going to happen."

"How're your sleeping patterns?"

"Getting there."

"Are you seeing much of Parker?"

"Everyday."

"Have you thought that this may be an opportunity to start over?"

"All the time. But for that I need my son back."

"He's not been taken from you, Booth. What do you mean by 'back'?" This had been troubling Sweets for a while now. "You keep saying 'you want him back'."

"I've never had any legal rights to my son, Sweets. And in the four hours that I did, I didn't know about it, and I wasn't able to be there for him and make him safe. Parker was kept from me first by Rebecca, and then he was taken by the state. He is my son, and I want him back."

_Now we're getting somewhere. _"Has Dr Brennan kept you from your son at any time since she assumed legal guardianship?"

"No."

"Has she allowed you to spend unsupervised periods of time with Parker?"

"Yes."

"Has she tried to include you in giving Parker stability and affection?"

"Yes."

"Is Dr Brennan attempting to create a family environment for you and Parker?" Sweets watched Booth set his jaw. "Is she?"

"Yes."

"Is that what you want?"

"Sweets?" Booth frowned as he looked away from the window.

"It's a simple question, Agent Booth. Do you feel that Dr Brennan is doing the right thing, or do you want her to stop?"

"No Sweets, Bones is being great, it's just..." Booth sighed deeply and pushed himself away from the window. "Never mind Sweets. I've got to go."

Sweets watched as Booth turned on a dime and left the office, closing the door firmly behind him. _Well that was confusing... _Sweets tipped his chair back and stared at the ceiling. _At least Parker is more forthcoming with his feelings. _

"Screw this." Sweets got up. "I need coffee."

* * *

**Yep. Angry Booth. I never said it would all be plain sailing once Brennan got back. Next chapter is writing itself with a lot more ease. And you guessed it, it's a Parker-heavy chap. More when I can, which should be sooner rather than later...**

**xox ~CF**


	18. Chapter 17: Not a difficult question

**A/N: Okay, so I'm a little late. Assignments suck. I wish I could write this all day. Meh. Anyway. Did you see ED's dress? Wasn't she stunning? And presenting with Nathan Fillion. I was very happy. **

**A visitor from another show pops up briefly here. No reason, he just decided to push a plot point and say hi. So I don't own him either. I own nothing, but if I could, I'd clone myself and write all day.

* * *

**

It was just before five on a Thursday afternoon and Parker Booth found himself on walkway above the platform in the Jeffersonian's Medico-Legal Lab. His after school science program had just finished, and he was waiting for Brennan to finish work so that could go home and make spaghetti. He swung his legs over the side of the chair he was sitting on as he watched the Squints working on clean bones on the shiny tables below. The quiet efficiency lulled Parker as he thought back over his last 6 weeks staying with Dr Bones. He frowned. _Dad's been acting really funny for a while now. I know Lance says that it's not my fault, and Dad and Dr Bones say it's not my fault, but he's still broken. Still, it's awesome that I get to see him every day, and we go watch games and he comes to say good night to me before bed every night, but Dr Bones is always sad when she sees him. He doesn't smile at her any more even though she tries to smile at him and cook for him and get him to eat with us. He seems happier with me all by myself. I want to ask him why he's angry at Dr Bones, but I never get the chance. And I don't know why he'd be angry because she is awesome! Dr Bones is so cool, even better than I wished for._ Brennan walked onto the platform and started talking quietly to Wendell, Parker smiled to himself. _She listens to me and I'm getting prizes at school because she helps me with my homework, and she knows all this stuff about everything. I haven't managed to tell dad yet, but I'm teaching her all about ice hockey. I wonder if Mr Max would find that cool? _Brennan felt eyes on her and looked up to meet his, giving the young boy a smile, she returned to listening to her intern. Parker felt warm inside. _Most importantly, she's there when I wake up from a nightmare to make me feel better and safe, I know she's watching over me if I wake up again. I haven't told Lance about that. Maybe I should. I wonder if he'll let me bring a game this time? And pancakes! Dr Bones makes me the best pancakes. Even better than dad's, but that's a secret. _Parker grinned in contentment as he watched Brennan and Angela talking below. _I have a big family, and they all love me._ It was true, the Lab had welcomed him with open arms and enthusiasm. Hodgins caught the boy's eye and waved. He waved back and looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching. Max walked up to the table and put down a soda in front of Parker and sat down with one himself.

"Don't tell Tempe or your dad," Max tapped the side of his nose with a smile.

Parker grinned his thank you and took a sip, his mind working quickly. He had a plan, but he needed to be sure it would work. "Mr Max?"

"Yes Parker?"

"You're Dr Bones' dad, right?"

Max raised an eyebrow, this line of questioning was leading somewhere, but he wasn't sure of the direction yet. "Yes I am."

"You know how she thinks, right?"

"Some of the time Parker, but Tempe is a stubborn person, and she needs facts in order to make decisions, why?"

Parker hesitated. He liked Mr Max. And Mr Max was Dr Bones' dad. And Mr Max treated him like Dr Bones did, they made him feel important. Satisfied that he could trust Max with the secret, Parker spoke in a whisper. "I've just always wanted to have Dr Bones as my second mom. I mean, I've been waiting _forever_ for dad to make her his girlfriend so that they can get married, but dad's been really sad and Dr Bones has been looking after me and she's the best. Do you think she'd mind if I started calling her mom?" He looked at Max in earnest.

Max nearly choked on his soda. _What would Tempe think?_ She'd been a natural, and after her initial shock, had slipped into the role of caregiver seamlessly. He'd known his little girl would be an amazing mother, but he didn't presume to know his daughter's mind. Belatedly, Max realised Parker was waiting for an answer.

B&B&B&B&B

Parker was getting a little tired of the bug-eyed expression people were giving him when he asked if they thought Dr Bones would be okay if he called her mom. It wasn't a difficult question. Mr Max had stuttered over his answer, Angela had waved a hand in front of her face, hugged him and told him the same thing Mr Max did, and Lance was now sitting, mouth open, and gaping at him, game on pause and forgotten. Parker had always thought Dr Bones was the most beautiful and amazing lady, and she had always been nice to him, he was never scared or unloved with her. What was the problem? The grownups all seemed to think there was one. He folded his arms and glared back at Sweets, determined to get a good answer this time.

"Ahhh..."

Parker watched Sweet's face change expression and colour several times as the psychologist opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"Lance? Why does everybody think this is a difficult question?"

"Who is everybody, Parker?" Sweets seemed to be regaining his normal colour, Parker noticed, refusing to unfold his arms.

"Mr Max and Aunt Angela."

"So you've spoken to them both about wanting to call Dr Brennan _mom_."

"Yeah, I want to know if they think it's a good idea."

"So you haven't mentioned this to either Dr Brennan or your father?"

"Not yet." Parker gathered from the look on Sweets' face that he gave the right answer.

"Okay, Parker. Let's start this from the beginning. Are you sure you want to call Dr Brennan mom?"

"Yes, that's why I asked you, Mr Max and Aunt Angela if you thought it was a good idea."

"And what did Max and Angela say?"

"Well." Parker said slowly. "They both said that Dr Bones needs lots of facts to make a decision. She needs to think about things from every angle. And that she does love me, but that there may be reasons why she wouldn't want me to call her mom."

"They make a very good point, Parker, can you think of any reasons?"

"Maybe because they think that I would forget my real mom, but that won't happen because Dr Bones has made sure I have photos of her and I tell her stories about what mom and I used to do, and she makes sure I eat what mom used to make for me, and we go places mom and I used to go. Dr Bones says it's very important to know that my mom loved me and I must always remember her and the good times. Lots of kids have two moms, why can't Dr Bones be my second one?"

Sweets nodded slowly as he thought about Parker's answer. "And why do you want Dr Brennan to be your second mom?"

"Because I love her and she makes me feel safe. When I have nightmares, she comes and hugs me until I fall back to sleep, and she stays in my room for the rest of the night, sitting in the chair in the corner and protects me. She also makes me feel important and looks after me, and Dad, even though he ignores it."

Sweets sat up straighter. "How is your dad, Parker?"

"He seems angry at Dr Bones, but I don't know why. Sometimes, if he visits me at dinnertime, Dr Bones manages to get him to eat with us, but he kind of ignores her for the most part. Other times, if he visits before or after dinner, he comes to see me, and then he'll just leave without saying anything to her."

"How do you think Dr Brennan feels about that?"

"I think she feels hurt, she tries to be happy when dad visits, but he won't look at her. I think she's trying to understand what she did wrong."

"Do you think she's done anything wrong?"

"No! Dad's broken, it's not Dr Bones' fault. She's been trying to help me fix him. But he doesn't notice."

"And how do you feel about it, Parker?"

"I'm angry that dad's making Dr Bones feel sad. She's awesome, and she should be happy."

"Is that why you want to call her mom?"

"A little, but it's because I love her, and I've nearly called her mom a couple of times now, but I wanted to check if I should ask permission."

Sweets nodded. "Good idea to ask Parker, Dr Brennan is a scientist and she does need to be persuaded to a point of view. So if you are going to ask her permission, you need to present her with all the reasons why you want to call her mom."

"An argument to persuade her."

"Yes Parker, exactly. I'm surprised you know what that means."

"I'm good at listening and asking questions."

"That you are. So you need to show Dr Brennan that you've looked at the argument from all angles and you've come to the decision that you should call her mom, and tell her why – exactly what you have told Max, and Angela and I... and I presume what you will tell your dad as well."

Parker had a faraway look in his eyes that worried Sweets slightly.

"Parker? You are going to talk to your dad about this, aren't you? It affects him as well."

"Yes Lance, I'll talk to dad about it. Thanks for your help. Can we play now?" Parker waved his game controller in the air, and Sweets gave him one last, long look before resuming the game. He could tell that this wasn't the last conversation on the matter.

B&B&B&B&B

Cam leaned back in her chair and sighed. She had gone over her notes from several cases, but she couldn't concentrate. Frankly, she was concerned. Booth was acting up, subtly, but enough to be noticed, and Brennan still looked exhausted all the time, she'd been back in the country for 6 weeks, and the time had done nothing to make her look rested. Cam was fairly sure that Parker wasn't running her ragged, and her Maluku work – while intensive – was not energy draining... that left Booth. There was nothing she could do about it though, just keep an eye out and help Brennan and Booth as much as she could. If only she could do something about finding Rebecca's killer... A knock on her office door startled her, and she stood to find a man in a suit with mousy brown hair in her doorway holding a manila folder, his eyebrow raised.

"Dr Saroyan, I didn't mean to startle you."

Cam waved it away. "You didn't, I was just reflecting on my cases."

"Ah." His eyes swept over the case files on her table and took a step in. "This should help with one of them."

"Thank you..." Cam left her acknowledgement hanging.

"Agent Tim McGee, NCIS, sorry." He flushed slightly.

"NCIS... I don't recall any cases with naval ties, Agent McGee."

"A bullet from a murder here was matched in our database. Unfortunately, the gun's owner is in special ops and his identity is classified. That's why you wouldn't have received any hits in your searches."

"So you bringing me information now why?"

"Because the same gun was used in a hit in Southern Florida this morning. A check with the man's CO informed us that he drops off the grid from time to time without explanation, and now that he's murdering civilians something needs to be done."

"So NCIS is going to take over this investigation? The FBI will not like that."

"No, Dr Saroyan, our hands are currently tied, but our Director has strong feelings on this issue, and thought it only fair that evidence pertinent to your case was given to you." McGee handed Cam the folder. "This contains the information on the bullet, the gun and the man it's registered too. Only the Director and I know you've been given this information. You never saw me, we never had this conversation. If anybody asks, I was in the neighbourhood and dropped in to visit a colleague."

Cam opened her mouth to say something, and then changed her mind. "Thank you Agent McGee."

"We just hope it helps. If you need a qualification for holding this material, I believe Dr Brennan has the relevant security clearance."

"How do you –" She was cut off by the arrival of Brennan, who stopped in the doorway and blinked.

"Tim?"

"Tempe!" McGee turned and greeted Brennan with a smile.

_Agent McGee's colleague. Right. Brennan?_ Brennan noticed Cam's confused look.

"Tim and I write for the same publishers. We've endured writer's conventions together." Brennan smiled at McGee.

"Endured is the right word." McGee grimaced. "I've heard about your situation. I'm sorry for your partner's loss. How's his kid holding up?"

"Parker appears to be coping with the unconventional situation very well. He has a great support network." Brennan frowned. "I never expected to see you here, Tim, is there a problem?"

McGee glanced at Cam before answering. "I was just dropping off a file my Director thought your lab should have. It was lovely to see you Tempe, we should try catch up sometime. I can tell you about my next book and you can make it sound plausible."

"That would be nice Tim. Maybe when this has all resolved itself."

"Of course." He nodded to Cam and started to leave.

"Oh, and Tim?" He half-turned. "Say hi to Abby for me."

McGee laughed. "She'll be thrilled that you remembered her." With a half-wave, he left Brennan and Cam standing in the doorway of her office.

"So Dr Brennan, you know him?"

"Tim? Yes, he writes under a nom de plume Thom E. Gemcity. Something about modelling his characters on his teammates getting him into trouble. We're both genre writers, so we get grouped together at conventions."

"But he's an NCIS agent."

"And I'm a forensic anthropologist."

"Point taken." Cam thought about it for a few moments. "Who's Abby?"

"His lab's forensic scientist. She's a lovely girl with a fascination with the Goth subculture. I find it interesting how she's embraced the culture of death while dealing with it everyday..." Brennan saw Cam's look and stopped. "What did he bring you?"

Cam looked at the folder. "Apparently the name of and ballistics information on Rebecca's killer."

Taking a moment to let it sink in, Brennan looked at Cam. "Should I call Caroline?"

"I think we can have a look and see what's there first. We're technically not supposed to have this information."

Brennan looked in the direction that McGee left. "Oh. Then, why?"

"I'm not sure. Come inside Dr Brennan, let's see what we have."

* * *

**The plot thickens. This will end up as a semi-casefic. Once Booth sorts himself out. Which will happen, once he has some sense knocked into him. This is filler chapter 1 of 2 before we hit some serious action. Don't hate me for it. Because you're all being so patient I'll try get the next chapter out before the end of the week. Here's hoping university doesn't interrupt too much. **

**xox ~CF**


	19. Chapter 18: Secrets

**A/N: Once again your comments and reviews have blown me absolutely away. You rock. Glad you enjoyed McGee's cameo. There may be more, we'll see how it all pans out when I get to the business end of the mystery.**

**And I believe it's Labour Day weekend in the US? Yes? Well Happy Labour Day everybody! Hope you're all having a great time. Enjoy the chapter.**

**I own nothing. Tell me what you think.

* * *

**

Sweets knew he was about to push his luck, but the fact that Booth had now pulled back from even Brennan's attempts to help him left the young psychologist with no choice. Not for the first time during the session, Sweets wondered why he had ventured out from behind his desk _this_ time, and leaned back in his sofa, trying to look more at ease than he felt. He eyed the big man, who, _surprise, surprise_, was staring out the window and popping his knuckles absently. Sweets looked over his notes, and replayed his discussion with Parker from the week before.

"How are things with Parker?"

"They're great? What have you heard?"

Sweets made note of Booth's automatic suspicion. He changed tack. "Why are you angry with Dr Brennan?"

Booth flicked his eyes over to Sweets and then back out the window. "I'm not angry with Bones. What gave you that idea?"

"Parker's trying to figure out why you would be angry with Dr Brennan. He says you ignore her."

"I don't ignore Bones, I just have different priorities to her at the moment."

_Defensive too. _"And how does upsetting your son and his carer benefit you?"

"Like I said Sweets, I'm not ignoring Bones. Parker doesn't know half of what's going on."

"And Cam? Angela? Caroline? I have a list of friends who are concerned about your treatment of Dr Brennan. We're not accusing you of anything Booth, we're trying to help you."

Booth sighed heavily. "Nobody can help me Sweets."

"So do you just want to give up now and save me the trouble?"

Booth turned to face Sweets, folding his arms. "What would that mean?"

"You can go plead your case to the social services without a psych evaluation and see where that gets you."

Booth tensed his jaw a few times before answering. "So effectively helpless."

"Only of you see it that way." Sweets narrowed his eyes. "That's what you're afraid of, isn't it? Being helpless."

"You have no idea what it's like, so don't even talk about it." Booth bit out sharply as he looked back out the window.

"Try me. I may surprise you."

"Really Sweets? Because there's helpless and there's _helpless_."

"Care to enlighten me on the difference?"

"Don't think I don't see what you're doing Sweets. I told you I wasn't going to talk about it."

"And by doing so you hurt everybody who cares for you."

"I don't deserve concern and care Sweets, I wish people would just stop and leave me alone."

"And where would that leave you Booth? Drunk? Gambling? Completely incapable of caring for your son?"

"You leave Parker out of this!"

"No. You're doing _this_ all for him! Whatever 'this' may be, because you've done nothing but grunt at me and stare out my window for the last six weeks. The only reason you're helpless now – and Booth you are without help – is because you're not trying and you're not letting us help you. So, I'll ask again. _Enlighten me_." Sweets felt his blood pounding as he sat on his sofa and met Booth's stare. He'd pushed the envelope, _but was it enough?_

Booth broke eye contact first, grasping for something desperately in his pants pocket. He shuffled in his position against the wall and sighed. His expression turned haunted and he spoke quietly. Sweets found himself holding his breath for fear of missing something.

"They made me watch."

Sweets felt his eyes widen as he realised what Booth was talking about. The other man stared fixedly out the window.

"Any change in expression from me would result in an extra battery of punishment for these kids. They were all so young, they didn't deserve any of it, and I had to sit and watch as each of these boys were beaten within an inch of their lives. And these kids watched me. They watched me sit impassively as they were interrogated for information they knew nothing about. It was only when the last of those kids was completely spent did they start on me. And they didn't stop until I made a noise. Over, and over, and over again. But I didn't make a sound because if I did, I was scared they'd start on the kids again. I nearly believed we were going to die there. It was a haze and eternity of pain, and then I was alone. Alone and unable to stop replaying it all every time I close my eyes. So really Sweets? Nobody can help me, and not even you can understand the feeling of being completely helpless."

"But you didn't break, did you Booth?" Sweets whispered in concern. Booth still refused to make eye contact. "Booth?"

"No." Booth swallowed. "Not until Rebecca stopped me from seeing Parker."

"And how did you break?"

"You already know that Sweets."

"Yes I do. But only thanks to Dr Brennan was I able to even surmise the strength of your spirit." Sweets noted that Booth's eyes were looking a little bloodshot as he met the psychologist's gaze.

"What strength of spirit." It was asked bitterly.

"You didn't divulge secrets to the enemy. You came home, and while you lost yourself personally, you pushed yourself professionally. You've tried to demonstrate that you are anything but helpless."

"But Pops and Rebecca..."

"Were out of your control. And Parker is safe and happy in your presence. You are protecting him the very best way you can right now."

"And if they take him away from me? What then? Then I've failed."

"Parker will be firmly entrenched with Dr Brennan, and she will never let him be taken from you. Besides, you'll get Parker back. We just need to work on this feeling of helplessness."

"I won't be talking about that again." The finality in Booth's voice was unmistakable.

"I won't make you. But I will expect you to think about and face the feelings you experienced in captivity. They are still affecting your relationships with others." Sweets paused slightly. "And Booth?"

Booth shifted slightly to look at Sweets.

"I'm sorry."

Booth nodded, looking back out the window and popping his knuckles. Sweets leaned back in his chair, waiting for the session to end. _Fifteen more minutes to go._

B&B&B&B&B

Brennan leaned heavily against the examination table in her office. Shutting her eyes, she forced herself to breathe evenly as she waited for the dizzy spell to pass. Recounting her last few hours, Brennan realised that she had forgotten to drink her glucose supplement. Cursing internally, she breathed out through her mouth and slowly opened her eyes. The room had stopped spinning. Brennan straightened and glanced out towards the main platform. She couldn't see anybody. Relaxing, Brennan turned to her desk and fished out a glucose drink from her bag.

Cam and Angela watched with concern from the doorway of Angela's office. Seeing Brennan straighten, they ducked inside, Angela giving Cam a worried look. Cam pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"I know Angela. She's been getting worse."

"I'm worried."

"So am I. I've requested any medical files or observations from the doctor at the Maluku dig. I should have them by tomorrow morning."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Not until I get the files, you know how she is. Brennan told me that she was feeling fatigued when she first arrived back. She has been keeping regular hours since she's taken on Parker, and she is eating meals, I checked. I'll wait until I have all the information before I talk to her about it."

"So tomorrow then?"

"Yes, Angela."

"I hope she lasts that long."

"She will." Cam gave a tight smile. "She's Dr Temperance Brennan."

B&B&B&B&B

Brennan let out a sigh of exhaustion as she tried to make herself comfortable on the sofa. It was becoming difficult to mask her fatigue, Cam knew, and had been watching her carefully. Thankfully, she hadn't said anything yet, but Brennan knew it was only a matter of time. At least Booth had offered eye contact and a half smile when he left this time. It was an improvement of sorts, but she wasn't going to push and prod him. Brennan knew how unwelcome do-gooders could be when one was trying to come to terms with a difficult situation, so no matter how much Booth's current indifference to her stung, she would remain true to her promise and be there. She would be there when he was ready to acknowledge that he needed help. She had faith that he would.

Shuffling from down the passage made her look up. Parker was watching her intently.

"Parker? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head as he made his way around the couch and climbed up to cuddle into her. Brennan put an arm around him and waited. "I just wanted to talk to you Dr Bones. I wanted to ask you something."

The seriousness in his eyes and tone surprised her somewhat. "Of course Parker, I'm listening."

Parker took a deep breath and squared his small shoulders. "I know you're a scientist, Dr Bones, so I did a lot of investigating before I decided to talk to you. I asked some important people for advice, I thought about all the things you do for me, like keeping me safe and making me pancakes, and treating me like I'm important. There are lots of things that make you really awesome, Dr Bones. And I've spent a long time wondering if dad was going to ask you to be my second mom. But living with you has been even cooler than I hoped for. And I love you, and I know dad loves you, and I know you love him, and you've told me you love me. So I was wondering if you would give me permission to call you mom? I mean, you're like my second mom anyway, and I'll never forget my real mom, it's just that... I really want you to be my other mom. Please?"

Brennan just stared at the boy is shock. _Did he just ask permission to call me mom? I'm not a mother, I can't be his mother, I can't do this. I made a promise, but I can't..._ Those familiar brown eyes watched her carefully, so full of hope._ Booth would never let Parker call me mom, would he? What happens when Parker goes to live with his father? What will happen next?_ "You've talked to important people about this decision?"

"Uh huh."

"And you're not going to tell me who these important people are?"

"Nah uh. But they all love you Dr Bones, and I trust them too."

"I see. And what did these important people say?"

"That I should think carefully about asking you, and give you reasons why I should be allowed to call you mom. So can I?"

Brennan thought things over. She had a reasonable idea who these 'important people' were, and this was clearly not a rash or impulse decision on Parker's part. He _had_ considered this line of inquiry carefully, which she was secretly impressed with, and seeing as Booth wasn't as frigid as he had been, she took it as a positive sign. She smiled at the patiently waiting boy sitting next to her.

"As long as it's okay with everybody Parker, I'd be honoured if you decided to call me mom. I also don't mind if you call me just Bones, if you come to the conclusion that you don't want to call me mom anymore."

"That's okay... I don't think I'll change my mind. Mom." Parker tried out the word while looking at Brennan. He smiled, and suddenly tears welled up in his eyes.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Brennan was suddenly concerned. _Did I say the wrong thing?_ She pulled Parker closer, panicking slightly.

"I miss my real mom." Parker sniffed.

Brennan smoothed his hair and kissed his forehead. "Of course you do Parker, I miss my mom too. You will miss her. I don't want to replace your mother, so if you don't feel comfortable calling me mom, then just call me Bones, like your father."

Parker shook his head against her shoulder. "No, it's okay, you've kind of been my second mom for a long time, and I won't forget my real mom, I know you won't let me." He wiped his eyes, and made himself comfortable in the crook of Brennan's shoulder. "What was your mom like?"

Brennan smiled sadly at Parker. _What do I say?_ She thought about it briefly. "She... left when I was a little bit older than you. I've told you she liked dolphins, haven't I?" She felt the nod before she continued. "She was very beautiful, and she had a lovely smile. She used to give the most wonderful hugs. I always felt safe when my mother embraced me..."

"That's how I feel when you hug me." The small voice next to her said into the silence. Brennan felt her eyes start to prickle.

"Really, Parker?"

"Yeah. You, and Mom and Dad. Your hugs are the best. I know nothing's going to hurt me when you hug me."

"Thank you Parker, that means a great deal to me."

"It's the truth! And thank you for letting me call you mom." Parker yawned.

"Time for bed, young man!" Brennan nudged him up.

He looked at her seriously. "Will you sit with me until I'm asleep?"

"Of course."

Parker's serious expression broke into a genuine smile, something Brennan hadn't seen in a long time from the boy, and it make her feel happy. He slipped off the couch and held out his hand. Taking it, Brennan stood, and they walked down the hallway together. Parker, pleased that his plan was a success; Brennan marvelling at how content she now felt. Perhaps there would be a good night's sleep tonight.

* * *

**Well? Don't hurt me. What did you think? I really would love to hear your thoughts. There's more to Booth's story, don't worry. But for now, your wonderful comments and insights would be fantastic. I'm trying to reply to as many as I can...**

**Until next chapter. It's a doozy, believe you me.**


	20. Chapter 19: And We All Fall Down

**A/N: Once again, your reviews have been fantastic! And the alerts! Wow! Thank you! **

**Anybody watch SU2C yesterday? I donated, and I bought a T-shirt. I've decided to buy cause t-shirts – I don't mind being a walking billboard for worthy projects. I also bought one for the Christchurch earthquake we had here last week. Every bit of knowledge and cent counts when helping others. We need to remember the good in humanity. Especially on days like today. I can't believe it's been nine years already... **

**Anyway, back to the story! I promised you this one would be a doozy, and I hope it delivers. It rates a little high on the angst(!) scales, so consider that a warning.**

**I own nothing! But I wish time would speed up because the 23****rd**** can't come soon enough!**

**

* * *

**

Booth had given up trying to keep up with Parker as he walked his son into the Jeffersonian's after school science program. The pair of gangly legs and messy curls had been a bundle of excitement since Booth had picked him up from school, but the boy hadn't said a thing about what had made him so joyful. Booth was happy. He hadn't seen Parker this _alive_ in months, and it eased his heart a little. Things were going well, maybe Sweets was right, he was doing everything he could for his son, and Parker was feeling safe and protected with him. In a few more weeks they'd be a family again, Booth couldn't wait.

Max was setting something up when Parker barrelled up to him. Booth watched his son greet the older man.

"Mr Max, Mr Max! Guess what? She said yes!" Parker was bursting with happiness at the older man.

Booth quirked an eyebrow. _Who is she and what did she say yes to?_

"That's wonderful Parker. I take it you're really happy about it." Max smiled back at Parker.

"Oh yeah. Can I drop my bag off in mom's office quickly? I want to say hi!"

Booth's blood ran cold. Max glanced up and froze. He saw the look on Booth's face, and it wasn't good. He put two and two together very quickly.

"Sure Parks, go on then." Max watched Parker bolt down the corridor and he straightened to face Booth, watching him warily.

"How long as Parker been calling her _mom_?" Booth's voice was dangerously even.

"That's the first time I've heard him used that term," Max answered honestly.

Booth stared at Max carefully, finally nodding. He'd found no lie in Max's answer.

"Okay."

Without another word, Booth turned and left, his jaw set, his shouldered squared, his pace determined. Max let out the breath he had been holding. Seeley Booth was a very angry man. Max checked his watch, he had time. Turning, he followed Parker's route down the corridor, he needed to talk to somebody.

B&B&B&B&B

Parker's arrival and the Medico-Lab would go down in squint lore for the sheer exuberance and volume of his announcement of Dr Brennan's new title.

"Hi Mom!"

You could have heard a pin drop from the platform and surrounding offices as the sound of running feet squeaked to a stop outside Brennan's office. Cam and Hodgins shared a silent but startled look at each other before looking towards the room in question. _Mom?_

Brennan had a splitting headache, and the Advil hadn't helped. She was starting to feel nauseous, but she pushed the feeling aside as she tried to focus on the bone fragments in front of her. Brennan had been struggling to concentrate all day, and was just about to give up when Parker's greeting drew her attention to the doorway. She couldn't help but smile. Parker's eyes were twinkling, his face was flushed from running and he was slightly out of breath, but he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi Parker, did you have a good day?"

"It was great! I aced my maths test!"

He launched himself at Brennan to give her a hug, and she caught herself slightly off-balance from the impact. She frowned slightly at the disorientation she was feeling, but schooled her features as Parker looked up. He looked at her carefully and held on slightly tighter.

"Are you feeling okay?" He eyed her pale face and bright pink cheeks with some concern.

"Yes Parker, I just have a headache."

"Then we should get you home."

_He sounds just like his father sometimes_. "And then what Parker?"

"You can have a nap. And then we can get pizza. And watch some DVDs. That always makes me feel better."

"Does it now?" _How very illogical, but arguing with a child like Parker would do me no good. And lying down sounds like a sound plan._

"Yeah! Come on... mom! Let's get you home." He tugged on Brennan's hand, and she nodded slowly.

"I'm done here for today. Let me just get my coat, Parker." Brennan moved around to the other side of her desk.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere without you!" He flashed her another Boothy grin, and once again, Brennan found herself feeling optimistic regarding Parker's situation.

She let the younger Booth lead her from the lab, oblivious to the stares that followed the pair.

Angela leaned against her office doorway, eyes wide in disbelief and grinning from ear to ear. Footsteps and the sound of somebody trying to catch their breath behind her made Angela turn around. The look on Max's face made her smile fade.

"He didn't talk to Booth." Max wheezed slightly between breaths.

Angela's smile vanished. "What?"

"Parker. He didn't talk to Booth about calling Tempe 'mom'." Max straightened and sighed. "He asked me if he could drop his bag off at his mom's office, and I happened to glance up at Booth. The man looked like he'd just been punched in the guts. And then he looked like he was going to kill somebody."

"Well, Parker's just announced to the Lab that Bren's now his mom. They've just left for home..." She bit her lip. "Where's Booth now?"

"I have no idea. He asked me when Parker started calling _her_ mom, and left."

"Poor Sweets."

"You think he's going there?"

"Well, where else could he go?"

"We should warn Bren."

"Tempe can handle Booth."

"She's not well, Max."

"I know." Angela could see the concern in Max's face as he ran a hand over his eyes. "Has she said anything about that yet?"

"No, and Cam's waiting for the camp doctor to send over her notes. It's like Bren came back tired, and hasn't recovered." Angela hesitated continuing, and decided against it.

"You think that diving headlong into caring for Parker and keeping an eye on Booth without a break has caused this?" Max had caught her train of thought.

"Well, yeah, I mean, Bren hasn't had a day to herself after seven months of isolation, I think that would be too much for most people, don't you?"

Max shook his head. "No, it's something else. I don't know what, but I'm fairly certain that it has nothing to do with coming home. I think Tempe was happy to be back in DC, despite the circumstances." He glanced out to the platform where Cam was now talking on her cell phone. "When will Cam talk to her?"

"Monday?"

"Good." He turned to leave, and stopped. "Angela? She's going to need you this weekend. Be ready, she'll call."

"You think she will?"

"Tempe's got more than just herself to look after now, she'll call you when she needs you."

"Thanks Max."

Angela watched the older man leave her office and sank into the chair. _Parker didn't tell Booth, and in all likelihood didn't tell Bren about not telling Booth either. But he must have said something to convince her to let him call her mom. _She sighed, and froze. _Booth's angry at Bren. Oh God. _She looked at the time. Reaching across to her tablet, she tapped out a quick note to her husband, grabbed her bag, and headed for the door. She needed to pack a weekend bag for when her best friend called.

B&B&B&B&B

Sweets jumped in his seat as his office door slammed with force enough to shake the windows. _There could be only one person...what happened_. He steeled himself and turned to find himself nose to nose with a livid FBI Agent, and he flinched in surprise. _That man is quiet! Or maybe my ears are still ringing from the door_. He met Booth's glare, taking in as much as he could from the man's eyes.

Booth, Sweets surmised, was beyond furious. In fact the last time he'd seen this look was when Rebecca... _Oh. Parker didn't tell him_. This wasn't a good thing. Sweets found himself fearing for Brennan, who had unknowingly become the target of misplaced fury. Not breaking eye contact, he leaned back in his chair.

Booth, seeing the realisation dawn in Sweets' eyes, stayed hovering over the desk. His knuckles were white from where they gripped the desk's edges. "What do you know about this?" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific," Sweets answered carefully. He needed to know exactly what had happened to cause Booth to regress months in a matter of hours.

"You said _she_ wouldn't let Parker be taken from me, and _she's_ got _my son_ calling her _mom_!" Booth smacked the table for effect.

Sweets prided himself for not flinching the second time. He turned this over in his head. Booth's resentment for Brennan's apparent abandonment of him had evidently come rushing back with vengeance, and he couldn't comprehend the thought that it may have been Parker's idea. Why Parker had decided to not talk about this with his father was sitting uncomfortably with Sweets, but it was certain the young boy had no idea the impact his actions had had on everybody.

"Do you have anything to say, Sweets?" Booth was still staring intently at the psychologist.

"What makes you think it was Dr Brennan's idea?" _Just how far gone are you Booth?_

B&B&B&B&B

Brennan dropped her keys into the bowl at the entrance to her apartment and locked the door on autopilot. Dimly, she realised she probably shouldn't have even driven home from the Jeffersonian, but she had. She turned to find Parker's serious eyes watching her.

"You don't look so good mom."

She ruffled his hair. Suddenly her clothes felt too tight and the room felt too hot. She swallowed and tried to focus on the boy in front of her. "I'm just tired Parker, nothing that a nap won't fix." She put her hands on his shoulders. "I will make you a deal: we both go and rest for an hour, and then I'll order pizza and you can select the movie you wish to view tonight. You can wake me up. Does that sound suitable?"

Parker considered her terms. He had a really bad feeling about this. Dr Bones _– mom –_ had been very quiet during the ride home, and she was looking very white. But, he was allowed to wake her, and there was pizza in the deal. Maybe even a whole large pizza for him. And he could pick what they watched._ Just the two of us. Unless Dad comes to visit. But Dad won't want to watch movies with us. I wish he would come soon though, something's wrong, and he always comes when something's wrong._ He nodded slowly. "That sounds good. I get to wake you?"

"Yes Parker." Brennan smiled tiredly. "Come now. I need to change."

"Do I have to rest?"

She chuckled slightly. "No Parker, you can sit up quietly if you want to, but the probability of your viewing the entire movie will diminish."

Parker grinned at her. He really did love his Dr Bones. And he understood what she just said. But he wasn't going to sleep anyway. He didn't feel like it. He started towards his room, and stopped when Brennan called his name. He looked at her questioningly.

Brennan looked at the mini version of her partner and felt a different type of warmth in her chest. This time, she knew what it was. "I love you, Parker."

Parker looked like he was going to burst with happiness. "I love you too mom." He turned quickly to go, feeling sad suddenly. How could she have known that his real mom had said the same thing just before she died? He really needed his dad right now. Just to make sure everything is really okay.

Brennan watched Parker shuffle off to his bedroom and sighed heavily. _I need to lie down, soon._ She slipped out of her shoes and managed to stave off the dizziness long enough to change and crawl into bed. She closed her eyes and realised just how exhausted she was. Something was wrong. _Maybe I should call Cam..._ Brennan found that she didn't even have the energy to turn and reach for the phone on her bedside table. The throbbing in her head was becoming unbearable, and soon she slipped into blissful darkness, unaware of the boy calling her name in the doorway.

Parker felt panicked. Dr Bones wasn't answering him. _Maybe she's already asleep..._ he looked at the numbers on her bedside clock. She had said an hour, and then he could wake her. He shuffled from one foot to the other in her doorway for a few more moments and then went and sat in the living room, staring at the front door. _Please come soon Daddy, I need your help_...

B&B&B&B&B

_What makes you think this is Dr Brennan's idea?_ Booth blinked Sweets. _How was this not Bones' idea? She wants to keep Parker for herself, and take him off somewhere away from me. Why can't Sweet's see that_? A small voice at the back of Booth's mind informed him in coolly rational tones that he was being completely irrational and hyper-manic. He ignored it, but caught a glint in Sweets' eye that told him that the psychologist was thinking something along those lines.

Booth pushed off from the desk, and stalked back to the window. _Sweets knew. He knew! Why else could he be so calm. They're all in this, they think I'm worthless and incapable of caring for my own son. _He'd show them alright.

"Booth!" Sweets could see the cogs turning in Booth's brain, and the change in expression on the Agent's face was of serious concern. Sweet's saw Booth freeze, his eyes flicking back towards the desk.

"Why do you think Dr Brennan would do this, if it was her idea?"

"Because I'm not good enough." Booth couldn't hid the bitterness in his voice. "I've never been good enough. And now _she_ thinks I'm a poor father and _she's_ going to take my son off to God-knows-where to keep him away from me. And you're all in it. I know you are."

Sweets noticed immediately how Booth couldn't even bring himself to mention Brennan's name._ Wow. This is really not good. If I had known how unstable he really was, I'd have never allowed him back into the field_. "Dr Brennan has been nothing but supportive of you, do you really believe she would abandon you and take your son, just like that?"

"She's abandoned me before, Sweets. Why not do it again?"

"Dr Brennan's abandoned you before – what?" _So he does believe Brennan abandoned him. That's one hypothesis confirmed..._

"What's ours is ours, Sweets. You stay out of it. In fact. You all better stay the hell out of it. This is between me and Bones."

Booth pushed himself from the wall and stalked across the office, slamming the door behind him again for good measure. Sweets let out the breath he had been holding and leant back in his chair. Catching sight of his phone, he saw he had one new message – from Angela: _Parker didn't talk to Booth_. Sweets smiled grimly. At least she'd tried a heads up. Not fast enough though. He thought about calling Brennan, but concluded that Angela would have already done it. _This is going to be a long weekend._

B&B&B&B&B

Parker had been staring at the door for fifteen minutes when he felt the lump in his throat harden and tears threatened to fall. The apartment was too quiet. Something was wrong. He was scared. _Maybe mom will give me a hug if I wake her up_. He needed to feel safe. Casting one last look at the door, he slid off the couch and padded towards Brennan's room. He stopped the moment he walked in the door. It was too quiet in here too. He couldn't hear her breathing. Terrified, Parker climbed on the bed and crawled over to Brennan. She was very still. He put two shaky fingers to the side of her neck – like they taught in class – and almost cried when he could feel her pulse. But it wasn't steady – it was very quick – and he looked closely at her hair moving on her pillow, she was breathing, but it was faint and shallow. He tried to shake her awake.

"Mom?" No response. "Dr Bones? Please wake up! I'm scared." His voice cracked and he started to sob as he pleaded with her unconscious form. "Please wake up! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break you too. I don't want to be alone again." Parker clung to Brennan and cried. He was alone. _Dr Bones isn't dead, but she won't wake up. And Dad hasn't come. I don't know what to do!_ In desperation, Parker found himself staring at her phone. He reached over and picked it up, scrolling through her contacts until he found the one he wanted. He picked up one of Brennan's lifeless hands and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry I broke you, mom. But I'm going to fix you, I promise." He tried to stop crying long enough to make the call, but as the phone on the other side started ringing, the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

* * *

**... ****Yep. **

**I did warn you. I am sorry. I do have the next chapter almost ready to go, so I won't leave you with too much of a cliffhanger after this. I can't leave Parker in too much anguish, and the desire to Gibbs-slap Booth **_**repeatedly**_** is becoming overwhelming.**

**Thoughts? No flames please, this all does have a happy ending. Eventually. (Breathe in and think of the boxing match).**


	21. Chapter 20: Revelations

**A/N: See? A quick update. I couldn't just leave things the way they were. I love your feedback. More? Please? I even gave you an extra long chapter to enjoy.**

**I own nothing. On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Cam knew something was wrong when her cell phone rang as she was about to walk out her office. The caller ID identified the person trying to get hold of her as Dr Brennan. _Oh God, please nothing too urgent._ She picked up the call. "Cam."

"Aunt Cam!" Cam froze. _What was Parker doing with Brennan's cell?_

"Parker? What's wrong?"

"It's mom..."

To Cam the term still seemed foreign to be used referring to Brennan, even if it was Seeley's child. The wobble in his voice made her pay careful attention as she moved back into her office to pick up her medical case. "Breathe Parker, tell me what happened."

"We came home early because she had a headache. She wanted to have a nap before dinner. Dr Bones _never _has naps, Aunt Cam, and when I went to wake her up, she wouldn't." Cam heard Parker slip back into his old term of address as the tears started to flow.

She thought back to how shaky Brennan had been over the past few days and cursed silently. Admittedly, Brennan had lasted longer than either Cam or the camp doctor she had just spoken to had predicted, but the woman just wouldn't rest. "Parker," Cam soothed, "are you with Dr Brennan now?"

He sniffled over the phone. "Mmmhmmm."

"I want you to put your hand on her forehead. Is it hot?"

"Yes."

"Alright Parker, I'm going to be there in 10 minutes. I want you to get a washcloth, wet it, and put it over Dr Brennan's eyes."

"Like when I'm sick?"

"Exactly. I'm also going to call Aunt Ange to come over. We will knock when we get there, you're going to need to let us in, okay?"

"Okay."

"Parker?"

"Yes Aunt Cam?"

"You did well. She's going to be alright."

"Thanks Aunt Cam. I'll see you soon."

Some of the hysteria had left Parker's voice by the time she hung up. She sighed. _At least it's not a murder._ Walking out the office, she rang Angela.

B&B&B&B&B

Cam lifted her eyes to the other side of Brennan's bed to where Parker sat, cross-legged, holding one of Brennan's lifeless hands, staring at her face. Cam had been correct, the good doctor had pushed herself past exhaustion. Her body had refused to do anymore and she had passed out.

"She wore herself out?" Angela asked quietly as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"In a word, yes." Cam pulled out her notebook and started writing. "I've been in contact with the dig doctor in Maluku. Brennan's been like this for at least the last six months. She's eating and drinking enough to get through, but she hasn't let her body rest. I guess that she hasn't been sleeping more than two or three hours a night."

Angela bit her lip. "She was really miserable in Maluku."

"I got that impression too."

"And she couldn't rest once she came come because –" Angela broke off, looking at Parker.

"I broke mom... Dr Bones... didn't I?" Parker asked quietly.

Cam and Angela looked at each other in pity.

"No Sweetie, Brennan's been like this since she was in Indonesia."

"So it's not my fault?" The hope in his tone was unmistakable.

Cam reached over and squeezed his arm. "No kiddo, in fact, she's going to get better faster because of you." She stood and put her bag in the corner. "I need to go to the hospital and pick up a few things." Cam addressed the boy calmly. "We need to make... your mom... sleep for a few days in order to get her strength back. Angela and I could use all your help."

Parker smiled uncertainly at Cam before returning to his vigil of Brennan. "Yes Aunt Cam, whatever you need me to do."

Cam met Angela's eyes again, the pride in them evident. Motioning outside, they left the room silently. Making sure they were out of earshot, Cam asked the inevitable question.

"Where's Booth?"

"I really don't know. I thought he'd be here."

"Do you think Parker called him?"

"I'm not sure. Booth is pretty angry at the moment though. Who knows what he's thinking."

Cam frowned. "Why would Seeley be angry? Parker's referring to Brennan as 'mom', I thought he'd be secretly overjoyed."

Angela pulled a face. "Yeah, about that. Max was there when Parker first called Brennan 'mom' in front of Booth."

"Booth didn't know about the title change."

"Apparently not. Which surprises me. He talked to me about it, and Max, and Sweets – I think. Parker's been seriously considering it for a week. Why wouldn't he have mentioned it to his father?"

"Independence? Kids that age... So let me get this straight. Seeley's _possibly_ angry with Brennan because _his_ son has decided to call _her_ 'mom'."

"That's all I got."

"He needs to know Angela."

"He does. I'll just wait until you're back before I ring him."

"Good idea." Cam reached for her jacket. "I'll be 45 minutes at the latest. Leave the door unlocked for me."

Angela nodded and went back to the doorway to watch a little boy watch her best friend sleep.

B&B&B&B&B

When Cam arrived back with everything she needed, she immediately noticed Booth's Sequoia in the parking lot. _Hoo boy. This is going to be fun_. She plastered a smile on her face and made her way up to the apartment to find Angela and Booth in a heated, albeit whispered, argument outside the front door. She stopped a few paces from them to listen since they were clearly too involved to notice her presence.

"No. You listen to _me_ Booth, I don't know what's going on inside the stubborn brain of yours but _none_ of this is Brennan's fault."

"She's trying to take my son from me. Getting him to call her mom. He's my son."

"Booth, have you listened to yourself lately? Brennan _trying to take Parker away_? What are your smoking? And really? You think she wants to be called mom? Have you even spoken to her or Parker about this? No? I didn't think so. I don't want you in this apartment if you're going to be so goddamn childish."

"Childish? Now you listen to me Angela –"

As Booth stepped forward, Cam decided to cut the argument.

"If you two don't mind, I have a seriously ill woman in this apartment. If either of you want to come in, there needs to be some decorum. And you Seeley," she flashed Booth a glare, "pull your head in. You'll get your answers, but unless you want things to go backward, you are going to shut up."

She pushed through the startled pair and made her way to Brennan's bedroom and set down the portable IV pole and packet she was carrying. She looked at Parker's wide eyes and smiled encouragingly at him. Angela entered the room behind her, unsurprisingly, Booth did not.

"Right kiddo. Because Dr Brennan is going to be sleeping a lot during the next few days, we need to make sure she gets all the important things to give her strength through an IV." Cam set up the pole and bag as she explained to Parker what they were going to expect over the next three or four days. "Angela and I will be checking up on your mom every couple of hours until she's feeling better."

"So she's gonna wake up?"

"Yes Parker, she will."

"That's great." They watched as Parker relaxed. Suddenly, he looked around and frowned. "Where's Dad?"

Angela gave Cam a warning look and answered. "Didn't you call him Parker?"

"Na-uh. Dad always knows when something's wrong, especially with mom. He should be here by now."

_Oh heavens_, this child was breaking her heart. _How am I supposed to do this?_ "Parker, Sweetie, we think your Dad may be a little angry with Brennan at the moment. That could be why he's not here."

Parker looked confused. "Why would Dad be angry now?"

Angela put a gentle hand on Parker's arm. "I think your Dad's a little upset that you've been calling Brennan _mom_." The boy looked startled. "Did you talk to him about it before you started?"

"N-no. Dad shouldn't be angry. It was all my idea. I've been thinking about it for a while now. I talked to Sweets about it. He said I need to really make sure that I want to call Dr Bones mom, and look at all the evidence. He also said that I should talk to her about it – make sure it's all okay with her – so I did. I asked Mr Max and you what you thought of the idea, and you both said the same thing. I needed to make sure and think about all the evidence before I made my decision."

_God, we've created a Squint_. Cam bit her lip and raised her eyes to the ceiling. She could see where this was going, but she still needed to ask. "And you didn't ask your Dad?"

"No. I mean, I knew he'd be happy and say yes, so I didn't ask." He knew he had made a mistake. "I was wrong, wasn't I?"

Angela just patted his arm. "What did you say to Brennan, Parker?"

They watched him sit up straighter and squeeze Brennan's hand before he spoke. Cam was praying very hard that Booth was listening to his son.

"Dr Bones likes facts. So I presented her with an argument." He looked impressed with himself. "I told her that she makes me feel happy and safe, and she looks after me, and I think she's the coolest girl I know. I also told her that I loved her and that I know that she loves my dad and he loves her back and that she's going to be around for me for a long time and that I really wanted to call her mom."

_Oh Bren_. Angela's heart broke a little more for her friend as she listened to Parker's straightforward logic. Of course he wouldn't know what was happening behind the scenes. To Parker, everything was fine. "What did Brennan say, sweetie?"

"She got tears in her eyes and gave me a really tight hug. Then she said okay, as long as it was alright with everybody."

Cam and Angela looked at each other in shock. _Brennan didn't know._ They both heard the front door open and close quietly a few moments later although Parker seemed to not notice. Booth, it seemed, had a lot of thinking to do.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B

When Booth returned later, it was with more show and bags full of Thai for everybody to eat. Cam looked up from her book to take in the packets and the now calmer man standing at the bench top.

"What's this?"

"Food. For you and Ange and Parker."

"Thanks." Cam returned to her book, leaving Booth standing awkwardly in the kitchen.

He took a frustrated breath and walked over to sit next to her on the couch. She still didn't look up.

"I trust you heard what your son had to say." Cam turned a page.

"Yeah, I did. Listen Cam..." he hesitated. "I've been really – "

"Callous, rude, obnoxious, boorish?"

"Paranoid." He finished, giving her a look. "Its irrational, but sometimes it gets the better of me."

"Right. So when your son starts calling your best friend 'mom' without any warning – a woman, I may add, who would usually start running at the suggestion of the term – you immediately blame her and spend the afternoon sulking?" Cam took a long look at Booth. He seemed remorseful. "Have you been talking to Sweets?"

"Yes, I have. That's where I was before I dropped by the first time."

"Well you were still very angry, so either Sweets didn't help or you didn't listen."

Booth was silent.

"Seeley, Brennan loves Parker. She's looking after him for you. She wants nothing more for you and your son to be happy and together. She doesn't want to steal your son away from you. You need to remember that the next time you start losing your temper."

The smell of food had drawn Angela and Parker out into the living room. Parker ran to his father and immediately started to pull him up.

"Dad, dad! Where have you been? Mo –" he stopped himself and looked slightly guilty, "Dr Bones is really sick, she needs you." He tugged Booth towards the bedroom. "Come on."

Booth noticed his son's correction and found Angela's eyes. He flinched inwardly at the look on her face. He knew what she was thinking, but he was just doing what he thought was best for Parker. He mouthed 'I'm sorry'. She gave him a _you and I aren't through mister_ look and let Parker drag him past her.

He was in mental turmoil. On one hand, Booth's immediate desire to leave was overwhelming. He didn't want to see Bones. All those emotions he had pent up during her absence in Maluku had come bubbling to the surface, along with the paranoid feeling that they were out to leave him helpless. On the other hand, he'd heard what Parker had said to Bones and it was clear that she wouldn't have allowed it if she had known Booth's discomfort at her being called 'mom'. Hell, she was doing it for his son. She had been good to both of them, and now she was sick. _I don't even know what happened..._

Booth had moved automatically behind his son and it took him a moment to realise that they had stopped. Parker had dropped his father's hand and climbed back onto the bed, resuming his earlier position. Booth dropped his eyes to take in Brennan's sleeping form. Suddenly, he was terrified. _After everything she can still make me feel like that_... he felt his blood run cold as he looked at her. _She's so pale, so frail..._ He couldn't take his eyes from Brennan as he swallowed and crouched down next to the bed, hesitant to touch her knowing how angry he had just felt. It wouldn't be right. _I'm not in my right mind at the moment. Who really cares?_ A voice that sounded a lot like hers answered him: _We do. Just give us a chance._ And now you're hearing things again Seeley? That's just great. He cleared his throat.

"What happened?"

"Extreme fatigue. She's been suffering for at least 6 months, as far as we can gather. She reached her breaking point." Cam moved into the room and stood behind Booth.

"Six months?"

"I've been in contact with the camp at Maluku. Apparently she had showed signs of exhaustion, but there was an incident and she didn't really recover."

"What sort of incident?" His need to protect overcame his paranoia.

"The Doctor wouldn't say. She strongly suggested we let Brennan tell us when she's ready."

A myriad of scenarios immediately crossed Booth's mind, he tried to blank them out. _Her letters... _He had the answer, but he still couldn't do it. Suddenly, he felt very tired. He reached out unthinkingly and touched her cheek. "How long will she be like this Cam?"

"I'm going to keep her under observation for the next few days. Brennan's going to need to be in bed for at least the next week. She's been sick for a long time Booth, there is no overnight cure."

"I know that. It's just that the hearing is in two weeks..." he broke off when he looked at two pairs of hard eyes looking at him.

"Parker will stay with Jack. Cam and I will be looking after Bren until she's better. She doesn't need to be at any hearing." Angela's tone was clipped.

"No."

They all turned and looked at Parker. His eyes remained trained on Brennan.

"Parker?" Cam asked the boy to continue.

"I'm not leaving Dr Bones. She is my mom. I don't care what you think. She's looked after me and I'm going to look after her. I'm staying."

Cam gave Booth a look that said _he's your son_ and nodded. "Very well, Parker. You'll help Angela and I look after your _mom_." She stressed the last word for Booth's benefit. "Now, I'm going to grab some food. Let's eat."

Cam left the room, Angela followed stiffly. Booth stared at his son, and Parker just looked at Brennan.

"Bub –" Booth began.

"No Dad. I thought you'd be happy. I made my decision and I looked at it from every angle. I've wanted Dr Bones to be my mom for a long time. Now she is. And you can't stop me from calling her that." Booth could see the tears in his son's eyes. "It's not her fault, you didn't need to be angry with her. She did nothing wrong. You always come when something's wrong and you didn't. So I called Aunt Cam. I don't want to talk to you anymore. Please go away."

Reeling from being dismissed by his son, Booth left the room in search of food. Despite their current ill-will towards him, Cam and Angela had heated up his Thai and left it on the counter for him. He felt numb. _What is wrong with me? What the hell is going on?_ He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. _I am such a jackass right now. _He couldn't believe he'd brought up his custody hearing when Bones was lying unconscious on the bed in front of him. _It shouldn't matter. _But it did matter. Getting Parker back mattered. _He's all I have_..._ he's everything. _He could see that the current priorities of everybody else lay with Brennan, but no matter how much he tried – he couldn't, not right now. He sighed, pushing the food away. He wasn't hungry anyway.

He walked back into the bedroom and took in the sight before him. Brennan, deadly still with an IV in one arm, and Parker curled next to her on the other side of the bed, sobbing quietly. Taking off his shoes, Booth climbed onto the bed next to Parker and pulled the boy into his arms. Parker clung to him for dear life as he sobbed into his father's shoulder. Booth rubbed circles on his back to try calm him.

"Shhh Parker, I'm sorry. It's going to be alright." He tried to quieten his son.

"It was so scary Dad. It was just like trying to wake mom, but only there was no blood this time." Parker cried harder. "Dr Bones just wouldn't wake up, and I kept waiting for you to come through the front door..."

Booth hadn't realised that Parker had found and tried to wake an unconscious Brennan. No wonder he was so distraught. _And he kept waiting for me to arrive, and I was grilling Sweets._ Booth felt terrible that he had allowed things to get so bad. "I'm sorry Bub," he whispered into Parker's ear, "I was talking to Dr Sweets. You did well to call Cam. I'm so proud of you."

Parker hiccupped as he calmed down. "You are?"

"I am." He felt Parker try get back to Brennan. "Come on, let's get you comfortable."

Booth helped Parker to lie comfortably next to Brennan, the young boy holding desperately to her hand. Booth stretched out on his side next to them. He absently tucked a piece of hair behind Brennan's ear before he continued to rub circles on Parker's back, sending the boy to sleep. He felt himself doze off not long after.

Cam and Angela took in the sleeping trio from the doorway.

"That's the Booth I used to know." Angela noted how his hand had ended up on Parker's and Brennan's.

"It's _a_ Booth I used to know too." Cam shook her head. "He's still got a lot of issues he needs to sort out." She walked back to the living room and sat down. "I don't expect him to get Parker back at this hearing."

Angela nodded her head in silent agreement. "It's what? Another three months after that?" She really didn't like the thought of what it was going to be like for Brennan with Booth as he was for another three months. "I'm worried about how Bren is going to take all of this."

"At least she's asking for help." Cam shook her head. "It's just so screwed up."

"What? Booth acting like Bren and Bren acting like Booth?"

"Yes."

"Was there some Freaky Friday body swap or something I don't know about?"

Cam laughed. "It certainly feels that way." She dropped her head back to try squeeze the tension out of her neck. "Oh God, what a day."

"Tell me about it." Angela's conversation with Max felt like it had happened weeks ago. "Do you really think she's going to be okay Cam?

"Brennan's one tough cookie. She'll be fine. She has us." Cam paused. "He's not going to want to leave Parker, you know."

"Yeah. At least we can count on Booth to be here if we're both out at the same time for whatever reason. I don't think he'll go psycho and try and kidnap his son so close to his hearing. Besides, he does still love her. Even if he's too screwed up to realise it."

"You're right." Cam leaned back in the chair. "I'm in dire need of a beer, but first of all, I need to grab some stuff. Will you take first shift?"

"I threw a bag together earlier, so I'm fine. Go. I'll call you if anything changes."

"Great."

* * *

**Brennan's safe? See? Although why she is so tired is a still mystery, and Booth has some reflecting to do. And a seriously ticked off Angela to face. More in a few days...**


	22. Chapter 21: Family Ties

**A/N: Hello all my lovely reviewers! I'm still trying to get to you all, but if I have missed some, I am sorry. Here's a nice long chapter for you – the product of my procrastination. I'm sure my supervisors would be overjoyed if I produced such consistent writing, but while the thesis suffers, you all win – so thank my muse for that! (Also, this is unbeta-ed, so please, let me know about any mistakes, and I'll correct them).**

**So Season 6 starts on Thursday! Anybody else really excited? Filled with trepidation? Hmm?**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

**I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

The first thing Booth noted as he floated back to consciousness was how warm and safe he felt. _And Comfortable_. He lay for a few moments, enjoying the haziness between sleep and waking before the automatic need to figure out where he was came into play. He was clearly not in his own bed, and he wasn't in Afghanistan. Belatedly, he became aware of a smaller body curled into him, and that he had an arm draped over said person and was holding a delicate, but cold, hand in his. It took a few more minutes before the events of the day before crashed back into his memory and his eyes flew open, taking in the still form of Brennan and the top of Parker's head. His son had cuddled right up against his chest again, and, he noted, somebody had draped a comforter over them. He sighed and kissed his son's forehead before he gently let go of Brennan's hand and manoeuvred himself up and off the bed, tucking the quilt around Parker as he did so. Booth stood and took in the scene in front of him, running his hand over his face in weariness. The clock at Brennan's bedside announced the time to be 2:47, and it didn't look like she had moved. _Oh Bones. _The wave of concern he felt for her came swept him up, and he welcomed the feeling of something other than despair. Booth almost felt like his old self again, and it heartened him to recognize that he could still feel.

He checked Parker again, and moved around to sit next to Brennan. He gently placed a hand on her forehead – it was still hot – before briefly touching her shoulder, and bringing his hand back to his pocket where he pulled out his poker chip. Booth was scared. He had noticed that Bones had seemed to be constantly tired. He remembered how frail she had looked in the interrogation room, and that he must have slowly become used to seeing her like that. Looking at the sleeping woman in front of him, he was forced to conclude that something had been very wrong but she was too busy looking after him and his son to do anything about it. He swallowed the guilt at not being able to pick it up before, and the anger that _her_ squints hadn't done anything to help her. Bones had a support group, how could they have failed her?

"What happened Bones?" It was only when he closed this mouth did he realise he has said it out loud. He clenched his fist tightly around his poker chip until it hurt. "I know I haven't helped my cause lately – you at least understand why – but Bones, you should have asked somebody for help."

Angela stood frozen outside Brennan's door. The pain and confusion in Booth's voice made her check the anger she was currently feeling towards him. She heard him sigh again.

"Cam was right. I should never have doubted your motives or intentions. I just can't really think straight at the moment. I just don't how I'm going to repay you for that. In fact, I don't really know why you've been so patient. We'll be out of your way soon enough."

Angela heard Booth get up and put his shoes back on. She didn't want to move, but she was finding the silence almost unbearable.

"You can get through this, Bones." Angela heard Booth shuffle in the room. "You have to."

Booth walked out of the room, eyes fixed on the floor with his jacket in his hands. Angela bit her lip before moving to follow him.

"Booth..."

He felt Angela's arm on his shoulder and stopped. He wasn't sure if he was really to have this conversation with her and tensed before he turned. Booth didn't expect the look of concern and compassion on her face. _But not pity._ He noted, there was no pity. He waited for her to continue.

"Can I ask why you were so angry yesterday?"

"You can."

"Will you give me an answer?"

"Look Ange –"

"Booth." She cut him off. "Please? You scared me."

He dropped his head. "It's complicated Ange. I've seen things... I'm trying... It's just very important for me to get Parker back and with me. He's all I have left."

"You've got us, and Bren."

"It's not the same, and I don't have Bones."

"I'm pretty sure you do, Studly. She's here, isn't she?" Angela rubbed his arm in reassurance.

"She didn't want me before she left, and the only reason she hasn't gone back is because of Parker." Booth found himself being led to the couch and sitting down, Angela sitting opposite him.

"I've read the letters she sent me, Booth. Believe me, you've got it all wrong. Now, I'm not Sweets, and I don't think I even want to know what happened to you over there, but nobody is out to get you. We're here to help you get Parker back, especially Bren. But you've been making things really hard for her. I just want to know why."

"She didn't want me before she left for Maluku, and she doesn't want to work with me anymore now. It's difficult to see somebody everyday who you know pities you."

Angela blinked. She thought back to the blinding fury she'd seen in Booth's eyes the night before, and took in the dejected figure in front of her now. Booth needed help, not anger and misunderstanding. And it seemed as if there was a lot of miscommunication and false expectations in this whole fiasco. His internal radar was way off though, but she immediately saw what Booth could have construed as being Brennan not wanting to work with him. Angela wandered if he would even hear what she had to say.

"Booth, sweetie, listen to me. Brennan can't wait to get back out into the field with you." She took in his sceptical glance. "It's true. But she needs to finish her dig work. Yes, she could have gone back to Maluku, but she didn't. She's here to look after you and Parker." He snorted and she shot up an eyebrow. "Alright then," she leaned back in her chair, arms crossed, "how many times has she tried to feed you in the past week _alone_?"

Booth opened and shut his mouth. Angela was right. Bones had been trying to feed him, she hadn't pushed him to talk, and she was giving him the space he wanted. She was being supportive.

Angela continued. "And Bren would be the first person to kick your ass if she heard you saying you think she pities you. You know how strongly she feels about that. You pity the weak, and you, Booth, are not weak."

He nodded, unable to bring himself to say anything.

"And Parker." Angela watched Booth's eyes flash when she mentioned his son's name. "Parker sees you every day. Brennan adores him. He is happy and is recovering from his traumatic experiences with the support of _the two of you_. But he is also growing up, and he is going to make decisions that you may not agree with. I'm sure Bren will be upset that you didn't get to discuss... recent developments with Parker before he brought it up. She would never have – "

"I know Ange." Booth rubbed his hand over his eyes. He really was feeling tired again. "I heard Parker, I get it. There are just some things I need to do by myself. And I am angry all the time. I know. I'm working on it. But Bones has her squints to get her through this, I've got nothing but Parker."

"You do have us Booth. We've been here for a while now. You just need to ask for help. "

"Can't do that Ange." He smiled bleakly.

"You can Booth. And she's going to need you now more than ever to help with Parker. Can you at least do that?"

"For Parker, anything." _For Bones too. _He idly wondered if he should acknowledge the voice in his head. Bones had been trying, even if he hadn't. _For Bones too_.

Angela nodded. "Go home Booth. Get some sleep. I'm not sure if you'll be able to drag Parker away from this apartment tomorrow, but you can make yourself useful."

Booth stood. He hesitated saying something, and decided against it. He lifted a hand in thanks, and shucked on his jacket as he left the apartment.

Angela sat back in her chair and sighed. Booth was a broken man. A proud, but very broken man. Once again, Angela wondered what exactly had happened to make them run to opposite ends of the earth. Could this mess be fixed? And how badly was Brennan going to take all this news? The alarm on the table beeped, and she stood wearily, preparing to check her friend's vitals again.

B&B&B&B&B

Brennan could smell food and the sound of the TV in the distance as she fought the feeling of being overstuffed with cotton wool. Everything felt hazy and sounded far away, but it seemed to be getting closer as she regained consciousness. She could tell that it was daytime through the light against her eyelids, and noted, from the uncomfortable feeling in her arm, that she must be attached to an IV of some kind. _Which_, she concluded, _must mean I am in a hospital_. But the smell... _vanilla and lavender, and ... pancakes?_ Brennan felt herself frowning. Not a whiff of antiseptic anywhere. She was home. Had she managed to call Cam? _No, I didn't have the energy_. Belated, she realised that her headache had subsided. _What happened?_ Her eyelids felt so heavy as she fought to open them, blinking furiously as she adjusted to the light. Yes, she was home. In her own bedroom, in her own bed. She flicked her eyes down to her arm to confirm the placement of a cannula, before realising she wasn't alone. Angela was curled up in a chair in the sun on the opposite side of the room, seemingly staring intently at her.

Brennan stared at her for a while before finding words. "Ange..." her throat felt dry. _How long did I sleep?_

Immediately Angela was out of the chair and at Brennan's side, offering her a glass of water. She let Brennan drink and re-settle herself before speaking. "Welcome back Sweetie, we've been really worried about you."

"What happened?"

Angela frowned. "You don't remember?" She sighed. "You left work early on Friday, and collapsed. Parker called Cam –"

"Parker!" Brennan shot up in bed, only to have Angela push her straight back down. "Is he okay?"

"Parker is a very strong little Booth who loves you so much." Angela smiled brightly. "You should have heard the dressing down he gave his father..." He smile faded. Brennan knew something was wrong.

"Angela? Angela, what happened?"

"Oh Sweetie," Angela suddenly had tears in her eyes. "Parker never talked to Booth about calling you mom."

"Oh." Brennan closed her eyes, refusing to look at Angela. She wanted to cry, _but that would be irrational_. She didn't need to know exactly what happened. She knew that Booth would take it badly. _He feels so alone, that would have been a tipping point_. "What did Booth do?"

Angela was surprised as Brennan's resigned question. _What does she know?_ "He, ah, lost his temper, and accused you of trying to steal Parker away from him." Angela was even more surprised by the accepting look on Brennan's face. It caused her some shock. _She was expecting that._

"And?"

"And Parker put him in his place quite quickly. But Bren, there's something very wrong with Booth."

"I know."

"I mean, _really_ wrong."

"I know Ange." Brennan opened her eyes again. "I'm supporting him the best I can."

"But is that enough?"

"Until he realises that he isn't actually helping himself, then yes."

"You do realise that he's not going to get custody this hearing?"

"I do. And I am preparing for the consequences. I have already been discussing probable scenarios with Dr Sweets."

Angela was really taken aback. "You know if you need our help..."

"I do, and I will take you up on the offer." Brennan looked around. "Where is Parker?"

"Booth finally persuaded him to go to the ice rink." Angela quirked an eyebrow. "Parker hasn't left your bedside in days. It took some serious convincing to get him to move."

Brennan frowned. "Days?" Suddenly, Angela didn't want to look at her. "Ange, what day is it today?"

"It's Tuesday afternoon, Sweetie. You've been unconscious for close on 4 days."

"How?" She suspected, but did it really happen?

"You pushed your body past exhaustion, Bren. It refused to do anything more." Angela levelled a measuring gaze at Brennan. "Sweetie, what happened in Maluku?"

Brennan stiffened. She didn't want to talk about this now. Not to Angela, not to anybody. "What makes you think this had anything to do with Maluku?" She was a little shocked at how strained that had sounded.

"You've been extremely fatigued for at least six months, Bren. And the camp doctor said you'd never recovered from something."

"Greta didn't say what?" Brennan tried hard to avoid Angela's eyes.

"No, she told Cam that the story should come from you." She waited expectantly.

"Not now, Ange. Please." Brennan turned her head away from her friend.

"You know, Parker thought it was his fault. That he had 'broken' you too."

Brennan felt sick. Parker didn't deserve the pain or the anguish he was experiencing, and now she had put him through another stressful situation. "He knows it's not his fault, doesn't he? Angela?"

"Yes, Bren. He's made it his mission to make you better, he's going to be so happy to see you awake." Angela smiled at Brennan's love for Parker. That it was mutual and freely admitted was heart warming. It proved that Brennan had changed, and was becoming comfortable with her emotions. For some reason, Angela felt very proud. Still, there was something bugging Brennan. "What is it sweetie?"

"I can't go to the hearing."

"You're not."

Brennan opened an eye. "I'm not?"

"Cam won't let you. You could have killed yourself Bren. You're not going to cause yourself any undue stress when you're body's so run down."

"But my Maluku work..."

"They have been informed, and have been expecting it for a while," Angela said a little bluntly. "Parker is still here because he refuses to leave you, or else Jack would be looking after him right now. Cam and I are taking turns making sure you're resting and that you've a full IV. Max has been in to check on you regularly. It's going to be at least two more weeks before you can even think of going back to the lab. Bren, you're not just looking after you anymore, please sweetie, take it easy."

Brennan considered Angela's plea. She knew how dangerous her condition had been, she really should have said something to Cam earlier, but her need to appear strong overrode her self-preservation. Angela was right though, she had Parker to consider now, and Booth. _Booth..._ "And what about –"

"Agent Studly?" Angela had her eyebrow raised again. Brennan knew this couldn't be a good thing. "Like I said, Bren, there is something very wrong with him."

"Ange..."

"Booth has spent every possible spare minute with Parker, it's been difficult though because Parker wants to be with you. And that has really hurt Booth." Brennan had been afraid of this. "Since the first night that he basically spent on the bed with you and Parker, he hasn't come near your room. He seems to think he's not worthy, or you don't want him, or something like that –" Angela broke off when she saw tears run down Brennan's face. "Sweetie? What's wrong?"

Brennan shook her head. She wanted to blame her feeling so tired, but she knew it was more than that. She felt Angela pull her up and into a hug as she continued to cry softly. Angela's patience made it that much more difficult for her, and it took a while for her to compose herself. "Ange, I didn't want to come between Parker and Booth. They need each other, I'm just..."

"The closest thing to stability either of them have, and it scares the lot of you." Angela cooed quietly to Brennan. Feeling the sobs subside, Angela let Brennan go, and helped fluff up the pillows to make sitting up more comfortable. "You're just going to have to talk to Parker about time with his dad, because he made it very clear to everybody that he wants you to be his mom, and nothing's going to change that, not even you or Booth."

Brennan nodded, and gave Angela a weak smile. "Thanks Ange, for everything."

"It's what families do, Bren." Angela squeezed her hand. "Now, can I get you some tea and fruit salad or something? It'll do you good to have some real food in your system, and when Cam gets here, she can take that thing out your arm."

Brennan nodded, leaning back into the pillows and closing her eyes. She let out and deep sigh, and Angela stood to leave Brennan to her thoughts. Listening to the footsteps leave her room, Brennan smiled softly. She really did have a large and loving family. She found herself drifting lightly back to sleep, and felt safe.

* * *

**Well? Thoughts? I'll have more on what McGee gave to Cam in the next chapter. Hit the review button, I really do love to hear what you think!**

**xox ~CF**


	23. Chapter 22: Who You Are

**A/N: Goodness, this is popular. Thanks for all the reminders that I haven't updated for a while. Sorry about that. I have a PhD thesis draft due in a little over 12 days, and that is the current priority. That doesn't mean that I'm about to abandon this baby... No. Not at all. So, to thank you for your patience, understanding and reviews (you people are gold, btw), here's a short(er) chapter. It's a little flash-forward, I'm afraid, but I'm going to give you some back story in my next post. Hope you enjoy, and I will be back on schedule after October 11... *waves***

**Again, I own nothing. Just a frazzled brain.**

**

* * *

**

Sweets watched Booth pace his office. It was 5.45 on a Friday, and he was late for a video game competition with the rest of the squints at Hodgins' house. He waited patiently for the explosion he knew was coming for days now. He had expected the ruling to go the way it did, but clearly Booth didn't. Personally, he was relieved that Brennan would have Parker for an extra three months – Booth wasn't nearly up to being able to act as a sole caregiver – and the boy could do with the stability. If only Booth would stop being so goddamn stubborn and actually listen to what was being said. A furious intake of breath alerted Sweets to the impending diatribe.

"Why Sweets?" Booth fixed the psychologist with a glare.

"Why what?" Sweets, for once, was completely unaffected by the angry agent.

"Three more months?"

"You did have the option of limited rights. You chose to wait."

"Parker is _my_ son. I want all the rights I deserve."

"And for that you need to be mentally stable."

"And you're saying I'm not."

"At the moment, no. In three months – probably. I'm hoping this give you time to reflect."

Booth stopped pacing. "Exactly what are you trying to say, Sweets?"

_Finally! _"I'm saying you need to grow up and realise that this isn't all about you." Sweets snapped, standing and staring Booth down. "You've spent the last three months hell bent on gaining sole custody of your son – forget your partner who has sacrificed her own lifestyle and career success to look after the both of you, forget your son who is comfortable, settled and actually _loves_ Dr Brennan enough to call her 'mom', forget all those who have spent hours trying to support you and make sure you're better."

Booth's expression was unreadable as Sweets continued.

"You have been so incredibly lucky to have a woman like Dr Brennan in your son's life, but you're too blind to see it. What is going to happen to her when you whisk Parker away? What's going to happen to him? He's going to lose another mother because of your selfish need to prove you're a good father. Well guess what Booth – you _are _a good father. Everybody knows that, you've had the opportunity to be a father and you've taken it with both hands – nobody _denied_ the fact. The judge just decided you needed to reassess your situation and complete therapy. Parker is not going to be taken away from you. You just need to think about him for a few moments. What does he need? Not what do you need."

"Are you quite finished?"

"No Agent Booth, I'm not. I haven't even started. I've been talking to you about the events of the past ten months almost every second day now, and I've come to the conclusion that you're scared. In fact, it's remarkable – you're more like Dr Brennan was before she met you than I can believe – and I now know why. And she does too. Yet you've just ignored her change and refused to read her letters. I know what you are, but it's really up to you to face your reality."

"And what am I Sweets?" Booth turned to stare out the window, his tone of voice was not lost on the psychologist, but Sweets ignored it anyway.

"You are the product of physical and mental abuse, both in your formative years and during your military career. To compensate for the lack of control you felt in those situations you have developed severe obsessive-compulsive and emotional control disorders, which you work very hard to keep in check. You used to be compartmentalize your feelings of helplessness and fear of the lack of control, and bury those emotions, coming across as an open and hard-working individual. But after this last incident, your ability to compartmentalize those feelings has gone into overdrive. Your desire to trust has been damaged and your need to show how in control you are of your situation have seen you spiral out of control. In short, you've become cold, emotionally divorced and distrustful of everybody, except your son."

"Unable to connect through fear of betrayal and abandonment. Emotionally distant and distrusting of all – even those who are filled with good intentions." Booth recited bitterly to the window.

Sweets looked strangely at him. "Um. Yes. In a nutshell. Who said that?"

"That's how Bones describes herself Sweets," Booth finally made eye contact. "You're telling me I've become like Bones and she's trying hard to be more like me?"

"As ironic as that sounds..."

"Yeah." Booth sat heavily on the sofa. Sweets just watched him absorb the information. "So you pegged me for what I am. Why would anybody grant custody of a young boy to someone with a psych profile like mine?"

"Because that's what you are, not who you are." Sweets sat down and rested his hands on his needs, leaning forward in earnest. "Dr Brennan knows who you are – deep down – she knows what you are and how you've survived it, and she knows that isn't the sum of you. Maybe you should give her a little credit for that. The rest of us too. We don't care Booth, really, you are our friend and we support you, no matter what. You're not the failure you seem to think you are, you're a survivor, a warrior. Dr Brennan gave you your purpose back three and half months ago, and while you're embraced that purpose, you're ignored its significance – the meaning behind what you're doing – and just clung blindly to the act. Maybe you should consider the wider picture now..."

"The wider picture?"

"What are you trying to prove?"

"What do you mean?"

"These past two weeks since the hearing. What have you been trying to prove? I know you've been avoiding the Jeffersonian and Dr Brennan like the plague, and you've become almost unhealthily possessive of your time with Parker. He's told me about it."

"He's my son."

"And he's a remarkably empathetic and caring human being who doesn't like it when people he loves are being hurt."

"I'll be fine."

"You're not the only person he loves." Sweets stood up, moved back around his desk, and began to pack his suitcase. Finally, he broke the silence. "You need to think very carefully about how your actions are affecting other people Booth. She's done everything she possibly can, and now you need to meet her halfway." He switched off his desk light and made for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. This session is over Booth. Have a good weekend. Please switch off the light and close the door on your way out."

With that, Sweets left the room, and left Booth sitting on the couch in stunned silence. He needed answers, and he knew where to find them.

* * *

**Boom. You know, for some reason, I'm very proud of Sweets in this scene. I don't know why though. A flashback, and that talk with Bones you're all waiting for coming up in the next chapter(s).**

**See you on the otherside!**

**xox ~CF**


	24. Chapter 23: The Proposition

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience, and your lovely reviews. The main thesis draft went in yesterday (whew), with amendments due in a month – so while I'm not out of the woods yet, I do have some time to tinker with my **_**procrastination**_** and keep things ticking over. So, without further ado...**

**I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

Brennan was humming to herself as she cleaned her bathroom vanity when she felt rather than heard somebody come into her apartment. Knowing that she'd locked the doors securely before she had started cleaning, she knew who it was, and after the way he'd been treating her, he could wait until she was finished.

Booth closed the door and relocked it. He was glad that Brennan continued to take security seriously and that he'd had to unlock the door. He surveyed the living room, taking in a number of things for the first time. The TV was off and jazz was playing – that was the first thing he noticed. It meant Parker wasn't here. He looked around at the once immaculate home of Dr Temperance Brennan and saw the changes that had been made. There were comic books and graphic novels on a few of the shelves; Zack's robot lay in the corner of the lounge next to the x-box, and remnants of some homework assignment littered the coffee table. There were framed photos of Parker and his friends, with the squints and with Brennan mixed in with her photos, and on the fridge was a list of chores, Parker's report card and the baseball season's timetable. _How had I not noticed this before? _Booth felt bemused as he walked through to Parker's bedroom and switched on the light. He figured Bones knew he was here, and was just ignoring him. _Fair enough_. He ran a hand along Parker's bookshelf and stopped when he registered what was on top of it.

Brennan had found photos of Rebecca and Parker and him and Parker, had them enlarged and set in frame that proclaimed "Mom and Dad" along its base under their respective photos. There were several other photos of Parker and Rebecca in the room, and Parker and Hank, and the Booth boys – Hank, Jared, Booth and Parker – at the last barbeque before Booth had shipped out. Booth touched each photo as he came upon it, feeling humbled as he recalled Sweet's reproach after he'd vented about Parker's new term of address for Brennan. _Bones isn't trying to be his mother. It really must be hard on her when he calls her mom because she knows I want him back... _Booth realised the painful situation Brennan was in, and how he was making it even more difficult. He sighed and took in the rest of Parker's room. _That's what it is – it is Parker's room. This is his space now._ There was what looked to be a Byzantine icon of an angel with a prayer in Greek above Parker's bed, and his rosary sat on his bedside table. A baseball mitt and bat sat in the corner next to the reading chair and the desk was full of schoolwork and textbooks. _How could I have been so blind?_ The whole apartment had a vibe of contentment and safety to it. It felt homely. It was more than the bleak, cold feeling of his apartment. _So this is the bigger picture. Thanks Sweets, maybe you do know what you're talking about. _

Booth switched off the bedroom light and went to sit in the reading chair in the corner, taking in the peacefulness and the last of the twilight outside. He wondered how long Bones would leave him in there, or if she'd even come check on him at all.

Brennan heard Booth go into Parker's room – she had concluded that he would go directly there. He obviously knew by now that Parker was not in the apartment, and she found herself thankful for that.

Making an executive decision to give her some time and space, and cheer Parker up for his father's recently abrupt behaviour, Hodgins and Angela had invited the squints for an evening of video games and food. Cam and Michelle were going to be there as well to be sociable, but they understood Brennan's choice to decline. She needed to clean the house, and a quiet night alone was something she was looking forward to. Knowing that Parker was in the safe and capable hands of people who loved him as she did made the decision to take some time for herself easier. Not informing Booth of the plan was something she had felt uneasy about since Parker's decision to start calling her _mom_, but since he'd not made any plans to see his son that evening, she saw no reason to tell him.

She had finished in her bedroom now and put the laundry on. Standing in the entrance to the living area, Brennan decided where to begin. A good glass of wine was the perfect place to start. She listened for movement as she poured herself a glass. Not hearing anything, she let out a quiet 'huh'. Booth wanted her to come to him. _Not this time. This time you work for my attention._ Glass in hand, she swept over to the sound system and changed the CD. She didn't feel like jazz anymore. She needed something with a bit more emotion. She settled on a nice acoustic album and busied herself in getting the lounge into order.

She was about 4 songs into the album when movement at the end of the hallway alerted her to company. Brennan chose to ignore him, placing Zack's robot onto a shelf with Parker's books and tidying various discarded jackets and other sundry items into the coat closet at the front door.

Brennan was about to start wiping down the counter top when she heard the creak of the armchair and the accompanying sigh as Booth said down. She decided to acknowledge his presence by briefly making eye contact, before dropping it to continue her chores.

"Bones?"

No answer. She continued to tidy the counter and kitchen area.

"I'm sorry."

She considered his apology. There was much he needed to apologise for. She wondered if it was a general apology, or for something more specific. She needed to know. "What for, Booth?"

He was taken aback. _What does she mean?_ "What for?" he echoed.

She sighed and turned to face him. "Yes Booth. What are you apologising for? There are several transgressions that come immediately to mind, and I was wondering which one you were apologising for, if any of them." She stood and waited for his answer.

He gestured to the chair opposite him. "Could you please?" She didn't move. _No, she couldn't._ "Bones, we need to talk."

"Do we now?" She returned to cleaning the kitchen.

_Boy is she pissed. _"Yes Temperance, we do." She stopped. _There we go._

"What right to do you think you have to call me by my first name." She didn't turn around.

_Uh-oh. That bad? Huh._ "Well, you are looking after my son."

"Yes, I am. And do I need to remind you that it is only by my good graces that you are able to see him?"

Booth froze. That was a low blow. Something inside him snapped. "Don't you pull that one on me Bones, you promised –"

Brennan swung around, eyes blazing. "You promised me first Booth! I've done everything, I've kept my promises and I've gone beyond – what would you say – the call of duty for you. And what have I had in return? Nothing. I know this has been difficult for you Booth, believe me, it's been difficult for me too, and I'm trying my hardest to be everything to everyone – but for what? Why should I even bother trying to help you?" She threw the cloth she had been drying her hands with onto the counter, and Booth flinched at her anger. "I'm not going to break my promise. I'm not going anywhere – but you need to think about the way you've been treating me, your friends and Parker."

_Oh my God,_ "Enough!" Booth stood and glared at her. "I've already had this conversation once today, I am not going to have it again. I came to apologise –for what – I don't know... everything? I just need time to think. To talk. To... see the bigger picture, alright Bones?"

"Then why are you here?"

Her bluntness was a slap through the face for Booth. "Because we're partners. No secrets, remember?"

"Are we?" Brennan walked right up to Booth, invading his personal space. "Because you haven't been acting like my partner, Booth."

He stepped back. "No. I guess I haven't." He sank back down into the chair, noting that she sat as well. "Like I said, I'm sorry. I haven't taken any of this well."

"This?"

"Parker's growing attachment to you, my failure at the custody hearing, your... evolution." Booth ran a hand over his face. "Remember how you described yourself the first day Parker was with you?"

Brennan nodded.

"Sweets just described me like that." He leaned forward. "He says I've become like you were."

"Are."

"No Bones, _were._ I know that's your insecurities talking, but you really have grown. Your heart – how you are with Parker... you've done so amazingly well. I'm sorry I haven't told you before how brilliant you've been with him. And I've not really noticed until I came in earlier just how much of a home he has here. What I would be taking him from if I did sue for sole custody."

Brennan was staring at him. "What are you saying Booth?"

"I hadn't considered how much it must hurt to have Parker call you mom and know I want to take him away as soon as I can." He caught her eye and saw the pain. "I hadn't considered how traumatic it would be for the both of you if I decided to move him, when the current set-up works well."

"Booth?"

"I know it's asking a lot of you, but would you consider filing for joint custody with me when my next custody hearing comes up?"

Brennan wasn't sure what she was hearing – the possibility hadn't crossed her mind. She had tried not to think about what would happen when Booth did take Parker home with him. She hadn't anticipated the comfort of the young boy's presence or how attached she had grown to him. She had been steeling herself for another form of abandonment, and this option had just been unanticipated.

"Bones? Speak to me." Booth looked at Brennan in concern. She hadn't moved.

Slowly, she brought her eyes to meet his. "What would that entail?"

"Well. If you and Parker are comfortable with the situation, we would maintain the status quo. I would just have more of a say, legally, in his situation."

She still felt shocked. "He'd stay here with me."

"Unless he feels like spending the night at my place every now and then. And I'd pick up the financial responsibilities."

"Some of them." She held up her hand to stop his protests. "I would insist on that."

"Bones –"

"Alright. On the initial evaluation, your proposal sounds satisfactory. I will need further time to consider it more closely."

"You've got two more months Bones, consider away." He leaned back in the chair. "I'm so sorry I've treated you so badly."

"These past two weeks? That's understandable Booth, apology accepted."

"No, I've not treated you properly for months now. Since... since you decided to delay the reinstatement of our partnership."

Brennan nodded. He had pulled back once he had discovered the reason why they weren't working together, yet. "Just because I left Maluku doesn't mean I could immediately return to my duties at the Jeffersonian. I have another three weeks before the dig finishes."

"I know that Bones, I just didn't really understand – that's all. And I mean, the way you've been so patient with me, and how you've been treating me... It's just a lot to take in, you know."

She understood immediately. He hadn't read her unsent letters yet. They couldn't have this conversation until he did. She stood, taking her wine glass with her.

Booth was surprised at her silence. "Bones?"

"We need to have this conversation Booth, but only after you've done something."

"Your letters."

"Yes."

"But why? Why did you give me those letters. You'd made it clear you weren't going to write anymore. It's obvious that you never intended for me to see them. So why did you give them to me."

"Because you deserved the truth Booth. And writing to you was the only way I was able to stay sane on that dig. I tell you everything Booth, and I needed to then. I found myself writing, and it was always to you. I thought you deserved to read those letters."

"Ah, Bones?"

"What?"

"Were those letters and your exhaustion in any way connected?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"The timelines coincide."

She chose not to answer that. Instead, she walked back to the lounge, pulled him up from the couch, and took his hands in hers.

"Booth. Parker is with Jack and Angela for the weekend. I'm going to take an early night before Cam sedates me again. Go home. Read those letters. Consider very carefully what I have written before we talk again."

"Why?"

"Because your contemplation of joint custody may depend on those letters."

"Wow Bones, you make it sound like life and death." He tried to crack a joke.

She gave him a look that sobered him up.

"You can't be serious."

"Just read the letters Booth."

_What the hell happened?_ He nodded and pulled out of her grasp. "Okay Bones, I'll go read your letters." He took a good look at her as he stepped back. She was looking pale again, he understood Cam's concern. She had scared him last time. "Will you be okay?"

She smiled. _There's my Booth!_ "Yes Booth, I am more than capable of caring for myself." She saw his raised eyebrow. "I'm going to bed shortly, I still tire easily."

"Okay." He moved to the door and paused as he started undoing the locks. "Thank you, I needed this."

"I know. So did I."

He opened the door and looked back at her. "Good night Bones. Sleep well."

"Night Booth. You too."

Booth closed the door and she heard him locking it from the outside. Watching the bolts slide home, she let out a sigh. _What a day..._

B&B&B&B&B&B

Booth paced the floor at the bottom of his bed, the stack of letters, still tied together lay on top of his pillow. He was feeling anxious about what they contained. He would have to pace himself – not read them all in one sitting. Taking a breath, he decided to only read as many as it could handle in a sitting. With trembling fingers, he undid the knot and took the first envelope. Sinking onto the bed, he closed his eyes and broke the seal.

* * *

**And so we start to see the letters. And some more on that mystery killer... What did you think?**

**xox ~CF**


	25. Chapter 24: The Cracks in the Wall

**A/N: So begin the letters! Thesis work is still fairly urgent, so this is a shorter chapter, but setting other things in play...**

**I had my first semi-flame about Booth last chapter. I must say, I was surprised and disappointed. Some of my anonymous reviews have been absolutely brilliant, and it's a pity I can't thank you all personally – but I am so ecstatic that you are all enjoying this piece. To the one nay-sayer though – Booth is not a failure, and I do not portray him as such. I suggest that you go back and read the story very carefully from the beginning before making the comments that you did. The alternative is simply to not read this story if you do not like what I write. **

**I'm going to have to sit down and make a list to all those who are reviewing regularly – you all deserve a shout-out, and I love to hear your thoughts and opinions on where I'm going. There are still some (case-related) twists up ahead, and more! letters to come. Many more, actually. And maybe even a Team Gibbs appearance sometime in the future. I'm drafting that chapter now. Hopefully, this one isn't too flat – it's not sitting all that well with me, but let me know what you think – constructive criticism is welcome!**

**I own nothing!

* * *

**

_Dear Booth, _

_I'm not entirely sure why I am writing this letter having vowed to sever all contact, but I need to talk to somebody, and you are, as always, the first person who comes to mind when I have concerns. The fact of the matter is I am aware that my foolish actions and poor choices are to blame for your lack of communication, and I take full responsibility for it. You were open and honest with me, and I... I lied to you. The guilt is almost unbearable, but I find that, as with all my choices, I must live with it._

_The problem that I have identified is I find that I miss you terribly. Our relationship was admittedly more strained after that meeting with Sweets, which is why I chose this dig. My intentions were not to escape you, but to gain some perspective of my relationship with, and feelings towards, you. I find that I remain constantly worried about you, even though we are not partners. At home, I was worried that I'd lose you by being too late, now I worry because you're in a war zone and are too much of a hero. I know you wouldn't break your promise to me, even if you refused to answer my correspondence, I just hope that you are alright, and not in a hospital somewhere or worse. _

_I'm taking this year to explore my feelings. I find myself apprehensive about this undertaking because of much that I have compartmentalised over the last twenty years. It is strange to remember how I used to be before my parents left, but the personal recollections are there and evidence enough to prove to myself that I am able to express my emotions without fear of recrimination. It appears that it will be a long and arduous task, but I owe it to myself, and my family, that I attempt to connect with who I once was._

_I wish you would be proud of me. I could never have reached this point without you._

_I hope you are well, wherever you are._

_Bones._

Booth stared at the letter, he had re-read it several times now, and found his hands shaking. _What did Bones lie about? _He glanced over at the pile of letters on the bed next to him and wondered once again if he was really ready to be doing this. Her feelings would be in these pages. He held his breath as his opened another, and read it silently. He didn't realise he was crying until a tear dropped on his hand. _Perspective_... _Bones had wanted perspective. _It was still a very vague explanation, perhaps there would be more in the next letter... he touched the envelope, and drew back. He felt exhausted. He would read some more tomorrow. But now, he needed to sleep.

B&B&B&B&B

"This doesn't make any sense." Sweets pushed his chair back from the table and sighed in frustration.

Caroline, Cam and Cullen exchanged looks before setting down their own files. Cam rubbed her temples briefly before indulging Sweets. "Are you going to elaborate?"

Sweets chewed the inside of his cheek. This NCIS Agent McGee had sent along updated information on Rebecca's killer – a Lieutenant Tyler Yeats. There had been another murder, same weapon, same MO, this time in San Diego. But there was no connection to their Rebecca or the unfortunate soul in Miami.

"The killings are random." He steepled his fingers together. "There is nothing that can tie these people together, other than the man who killed them."

"So he's a hit man?"

Sweets looked around the table and saw them all considering the possibility.

"Director Vance tells me that Yeats is Special Ops, he has the training, and his is MIA. And he's good – they haven't been able to track him," Cullen tapped his pen thoughtfully.

"So why did NCIS give us their information? Are they expecting us to do their dirty work and then sweep off with all the glory?" Caroline asked.

"That's a distinct possibility." Cullen admitted. "God knows how irritated Fornell gets when they do that to him."

"So why didn't they just hand this information over to Fornell? Why did Agent McGee come by the Jeffersonian?" Cam was still bemused by the situation.

"I think they wanted to help. Well... their Director and McGee did anyway – from what you, Dr Saroyan, and Dr Brennan have said – we're not supposed to know who this Yeats is." Sweets frowned at the ceiling. "What if we're looking at this the wrong way."

"What do you mean, Cherie?"

"What if the hit wasn't to kill Rebecca, but to send a warning to somebody else?"

"Booth?" Cam asked.

"It's a possibility." Cullen admitted. "One that does make sense... but we've had Booth under surveillance since his grandfather's death. He's done nothing to be 'warned' about in such a way."

"Maybe it's an old case?" Sweets offered. _The timing is highly suspicious if it is..._

"Possibly, Cherie. I just hope you know where to begin looking."

"So we're going to pursue this angle then?" Cam questioned. "That Rebecca's death was a hit and aimed at Booth?" She looked around at the agreement on the faces of those around her. "Does that mean Parker is a target?"

"If he is, why didn't Tyler shoot him when he shot Rebecca?" Sweets posed the question, and promptly answered it. "I think Parker is safe."

"I'd still increase the security around him and Dr Brennan," Caroline stated, "subtly, of course. We don't want to cause anybody any extra anxiety."

"How is Dr Brennan?" Cullen asked Cam.

"She's recovering well. She is still extremely tired, but she's looking after herself. Parker has been very good for her in that respect."

"And Booth?"

"Seems to be making some progress... at last." Sweets put in.

"Hallelujah! I was beginning to think I'd need to resort to some form of physical violence to get through that man's thick skull. I know he's been hurt, but he's been so blind, I was wondering if he was ever going to see again."

Cam cracked a smile at Caroline's reaction. "I'll say Amen to that."

B&B&B&B&B

Dr Victor Bancroft finished flipping through a well-presented proposal and smiled. Personally, he felt he'd be getting the better end of the deal – the positive media response for international research and co-operation, the generous donation to the Jeffersonian, and a formidable European contact... all for the use of his Medico-Legal staff. There were no negatives in the proposal, and Bancroft was interested enough to want more information. He pressed a button on his phone and waited for his personal assistant to answer.

"Cate. I want you to schedule a meeting with the US Castle Corporation representative. Tell them I find their proposal merits further negotiation."

B&B&B&B&B

Booth sighed as he sat down on his couch. It has been another long day of paperwork and due process. Parker, at least, seemed to have relaxed since their last dinner together. Whether it was because of his own conscious decision to not be so possessive, or Parker's general happiness, Booth wasn't sure. But it had been less tense. Now that Sweets had called him on his behaviour, Booth felt that he could step back and examine it. To his chagrin, the young psychologist had been right. Booth's feelings of helplessness and self-doubt came bubbling to the surface again, causing him to grip tightly to the paper in his hand – and thereby drawing his attention back to it.

_Bones_... He knew he had surprised her with the offer of joint custody. Hell, he had surprised himself. It was only after the words at left his mouth did he realise what he had said, and that he was really alright with it. She had promised not to go anywhere, for him. Parker clearly adored her and they were so good together. Maybe they would let him in to their little world... One day.

He opened the next letter and began to read.

_Dear Booth,_

_We are sitting in tents in the middle of a tropical thunderstorm. The humidity is breathtaking, but the lightning is a sight to behold. It is so uncomfortable in the dank heat – it is almost as if one was working in a sauna. Jack made me some cards of insects and reptiles to avoid, and it has been a valuable gift, one from the heart, for which I will thank him again when I see him and Angela. If I see him and Angela again... _

_Between the discomfort of the climate and a constant need to be mindful of mosquitoes and other disease-bearing inspects, I find myself to be more anxious about my surroundings than ever before on an expedition. Perhaps it's the position of responsibility that I have assumed, although that should have no bearing on my psyche – but I can't seem to relax. Sleeping has become an issue. Not an issue: that makes it sound so serious. No, my sleep patterns have become altered enough for me to notice that there may be a problem, but not enough to concern me. My circadian rhythms are taking longer than usual to adjust to my mental anxiety. I hope that by telling you this, I will be able to rest easier. _

_I think I will avoid equatorial projects in the future. The atmosphere feels too oppressive here. Hopefully this storm blows over soon._

_Bones.

* * *

_

**Well? **

**Until next week!**

**xox ~CF**


	26. Chapter 25: Homesick

**A/N: Yes, I've been tardy – I'm so sorry! The edits for this thesis draft have turned into a nightmare, and I've had to put this story on hold for a little while longer. I'm not abandoning it! I've got too many twists left to give you before I put this baby to bed, not to mention a certain boxing match that I personally cannot wait to happen. Anyway, to tide you over until my next update (and then they will be weekly, I **_**promise**_**), here's another one of Brennan's letters to Booth.**

**Happy Halloween all, and to those of you entering NaNoWriMo – all the best and good luck. I'm cheering from the sidelines this year, but I'll be in the thick of it next year.**

**I own nothing! Okay. I own Bones Season 5 on DVD... but that's it. Nothing else.**

**

* * *

**

Dear Booth,

I've come to the conclusion that my priorities have changed. This anthropological dig, as prestigious as it is, does not hold the pull being on site used to have. I do not believe I have – as the Australians say _gone soft_ – my expectations have simply changed. That does not mean I am shirking my responsibilities at all, our findings are proving to be even more significant than we originally realised, and my team are very good at what they do. It is tiring, however, having to organise the extra security: there have been reports of militia in the area and threats have been issued against us. The United Nations along with the Indonesian government have taken steps to secure our safety. A local UN peacekeeping force has been stationed at our camp. The commanding officer, Sebastian Benoit, reminds me of you – very good at being a warrior, and trusts his gut. Their presence has calmed the nerves of our team here, but we can hear gunfire in the hills at night – it is all rather unsettling.

I find that I am homesick. It is a novel experience. I've not had a home to feel the need to return to in many years. I only recognise this feeling for what it is from recalling my time in foster care when I used to wish my parents had never abandoned me. I find myself longing for the oddest things – salad at the Diner, after case drinks at The Founding Fathers, bickering with you, car rides when we're out on a case. Thai food – oh I miss Thai food. The couch in my office. Angela's constant badgering about our relationship. Parker, and Hank. Coffee, I miss decent coffee. Late nights and early mornings in the Lab. Your constant correcting of my popular culture... I'll have you know that the Australians and New Zealanders on the team have taken it upon themselves to teach me "an idiom a day". It has been quite educational. I didn't realise there were so many. I still struggle, but I am making an effort to remember them. One day I may surprise somebody. Strangest of all, I miss your hand on the small of my back – letting me know I'm safe. I know I constantly remind you that I am fully capable of taking care of myself, but that gesture is appreciated, even if I never mention it.

It's odd Booth, being out here amongst all these people. I'm trying to engage them, and admittedly it is easier because the majority speak 'squint', but it is not the same. It is incredibly lonely, and once again I find myself asking if I made the right choice. Of course I did. I couldn't bear to stay in DC if you weren't there. Of course, you'll never know that.

Good night.

Bones.

**

* * *

Wish me luck, and I'll see you in about 3 weeks. Just in time for the US Thanksgiving, or thereabouts...**

**xox ~CF**


	27. Chapter 26: You will tell them, right?

**A/N: Wow! I'm so sorry about the radio silence... but the draft is in and I needed some time to recover. But Happy Thanksgiving! I hope those of you in the States have had a wonderful day. And to those reading elsewhere, I hope you have all been fantastic too. Anyway. I'm back. And writing. So thanks for all the lovely comments and support, and I hope to get this story back up to speed very shortly. This is a fairly clunky chapter as I'm a little rusty with the voices having been away for such a while now. Also, it jumps – you have fair warning. Things should go more smoothly once I get back into my story.**

**I own nothing. Not even the characters from a certain CBS show that insisted on making an appearance here. They will turn up from time to time. The crazy ninja chick told me so. **

**Without any further ado...**

* * *

Tim McGee leaned back in his chair and sighed as he read over the email that had just popped up on his screen confirming that Brennan had received the new information and offered some thoughts from her end. Tyler had struck again. This time in Utah. NCIS was having a bad time trying to catch the man, and Gibbs was getting angry. The last two lines of Brennan's email caught McGee's attention and he leaned forward to re-read them carefully, puzzle pieces falling into place. Before he could reply to the missive, Gibbs stormed into the room, looking like a thundercloud.

"Why is the FBI snooping around the Tyler case?" He glared at the screen with a map of all the victims on it.

"Uh, because there are bodies mounting up around the country with the same COD and ballistics?" DiNozzo swallowed under Gibbs' glare and looked down. "I consider myself head slapped, Boss."

"More importantly," Gibbs continued, ignoring DiNozzo's snide but accurate comment, "how do the FBI _know_ Tyler's name? Where the hell did they get that information from?"

"That would be me Gibbs." Vance stood on the stairwell surveying the scene. "There were some people who deserved to know."

"This is my case, Leroy, Fornell can't have it."

"Fornell knows nothing about it, Jethro, very few people there do, and frankly we need all the help we can get."

McGee sensed that this was probably a good time to interrupt. "Boss, Director, I think they may have actually cracked it."

"You too McGee?" Gibbs levelled a stare at the younger agent, who, unlike DiNozzo, didn't break eye contact with his boss.

"My orders again, Gibbs." Vance said from behind him.

Gibbs looked down and thought about the situation for a while before sighing. "What have we got?"

B&B&B&B&B&B

Hodgins was shaking with glee as Brennan recounted McGee's report after his boss has discovered that members of the FBI were privy to the Tyler case. Angela just looked at her husband and rolled her eyes.

"That is so cool! I knew that this was all part of some big cover up. There is something going on in the government –" Hodgins found himself cut off just as he was warming to his theory.

"And so 'they've' decided Booth is a target?" Angela rolled her eyes sceptically. "From what your friend McGee has said and what we've come up with, the scenario does sound plausible, Sweetie. Are they going to expand their investigation?"

"They will have to Angela. If Rebecca's death was intended as a warning to Booth, then maybe these seemingly random killings were warnings to other people. Tim is expecting to find a more tangible connection between the victims using this hypothesis. The murders were still hits, but the single minded purpose with which Lieutenant Tyler is completing these... contracts would logically suggest that there must be some commonality regarding all the targets." Brennan stifled a yawn. She was still tired, but thankful that she was at least allowed into the lab now. Cam had lifted the ban on her being in the office.

"So it could all be to do with some top secret military project that nobody is supposed to know about and another top secret government group is warning people from the project that their time is up." Hodgins looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Sweetie," Angela looked at him in amazement. "Seriously? Have you been reading those graphic novels again?"

Hodgins thought about what he had just said for a moment. He frowned and looked a little sheepish. "Forget I said anything." He threw Brennan an apologetic look and made a hasty retreat, the two women watching him go with amusement.

Angela broke the silence first. "I'm sorry Bren..."

Brennan waved it aside. "Don't be Angela. As disturbing as it may sound, Jack's theory seems to lend some weight to what Tim was thinking. Only, not in such a paranoid fashion." She amended her statement thoughtfully. "He's promised to let me know if they do find a pattern in the close associates of the murder victims." She glanced at the time and stood from the couch in Angela's office. "I have a meeting with the Dig Director at Maluku, I have to go..."

"Only two more weeks to go Bren, are you looking forward to being finished with this?"

Brennan considered her answer carefully. "I'll let you know in two weeks." She flashed a tired grin and left Angela alone to her thoughts.

B&B&B&B&B

Dr Greta Cowan signed off on several files as she waited for the video link to spring to life. The dig was nearly over, and even though it was going into winter at home, she was looking forward to the cold after a horrifically humid year in equatorial Indonesia. She grinned as the screen sprang to life, her smile fading slightly as she took in Brennan's still exhausted features, but it never lost its genuine happiness at seeing her friend.

"Tempe!"

Brennan looked surprised to see the face on the link. It wasn't the one she was expecting. "Greta? Where's Patrick?"

"Oh, Pat'll be along in a few. I just wanted to see how you were doing before I left the site and don't hear from you in months." Greta's expression turned serious. "I've been in touch with your boss, Cam. You gave us all quite a scare Tempe." She paused. "They asked, you know, what caused your exhaustion." Taking in Brennan's panicked expression, Greta sighed and shook her head. "Don't worry dear, I strongly suggested that they leave it up to you to tell them... you _will_ tell them, won't you, Tempe?"

Brennan shook herself out of her panic and offered Greta a watery smile. "Yes, I'll tell them. Just... not now."

Greta nodded in understanding. "Good. I'm happy to hear that. Now. How are you doing? Keeping up with your rest? Eating well? That young charge of yours appears to be doing you the world of good."

"I do find myself considering my welfare more seriously now that I have Parker living with me. My collapse was very traumatic for him and I am still endeavouring to make it up. I just don't know if I'm doing it well enough."

"Just love him, Tempe. That's all you need to do. Love the boy and that will more than make it up to him. Let him know how important he is to you." Greta smiled indulgently. Brennan picked up on the look.

"You will see your sons soon."

Greta's smiled brightened. "Yes I will. They have grown so much this year. I leave in three days. I'm going to be back in time for the ANZAC Day game at the MCG. We have our tickets already."

Brennan felt as confused as she looked. "I don't know what that means."

"Don't worry Tempe, I don't expect you to. I'm just looking forward to seeing my family again."

"Oh. Okay." Greta could see Brennan was mulling something over and waited patiently for the other woman to speak. "Greta? Thank you."

Greta nodded. "You're welcome." She glanced off camera and made herself ready to leave. "Be well Tempe, and if you're ever in Melbourne..."

Brennan smiled. "I know, I'll look you up."

Brennan watched as her camp doctor got up and waved before being replaced by the on-site Dig Director, Professor Patrick Johnson. He also gave her a cheerful smile in greeting before getting down to business. Brennan absently realised that she could give Angela an answer as soon as the video call was finished. _I can't wait to get everything back to normal. Only two weeks to go..._

B&B&B&B&B&B

Booth stared blankly at his computer screen. He loathed paperwork, but seeing as there wasn't much else for him to be doing, he was clearing the backlog. Or, at least he would be, if he weren't so preoccupied with what he had read of Brennan's letters so far. They had been illuminating to say the least, but apart from her admissions of needing perspective, of homesickness and missing _him_, and of making an effort to try and become savvier of pop culture, he had yet to see evidence of what had caused her breakdown. Booth was nearly halfway through them, and nothing had yet popped out at him. He'd studied her every word in case he had missed something, and sure that he hadn't, Booth found himself growing more apprehensive about what could possibly have happened to break his Bones so. And more importantly, how would he handle the news?

Something about her collapse was still bothering him. He needed to talk to Cam.

**

* * *

Ah. I've missed this story. It's good to be writing it again. There will be more coming your way soon.**

**You know what to do!**

**xox ~CF**


	28. Chapter 27: Thunder in the Distance

**A/N: Oh my heavens. Life has thrown an impressive selection of right hooks and sucker punches my way recently. So my most humble apologies. This is a fairly short chapter. The next one will be up in a few hours to give you some time to breathe, and the chapter after that is the longest I've written yet, so you will be rewarded for your patience. Brennan and Parker were a little difficult to write in this chapter. I hope they came off sounding okay. And we're coming up to the big reveal... soon, bear with me in the fillers. Enjoy.**

**My thanks to eire76 who has nudged and checked up on me in my radio silence. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Brennan dropped her head back on her couch and sighed. It had been a bad day, and her headache showed no signs of abating. Storms in Indonesia had disrupted communication with the dig site, and she had been unable to confirm completion procedures, or, at least garner information over when the remains would be shipped. Booth, on the other hand, had obviously been reading her letters. Brennan had noticed a marked change in his demeanour since their last confrontation and discussion over Parker's custody. She would catch Booth watching her in askance, and knew that he hadn't reached _that_ letter yet. He never pushed – for which she was grateful – and was currently busy wrapping up a case, leaving Brennan to enjoy a pizza date with Parker.

Almost as though summoned by her thoughts, she heard the young boy pad up into the living room and stop. Brennan didn't need to open her eyes to know that he was watching her carefully, and the small huff of air and shifting of the couch as he climbed on and curled into her confirmed it. She marvelled at the feeling of warmth and contentment that flowed through her as she tightened her arm around Parker's shoulders. She smiled as she opened her eyes to meet Parker's questioning gaze.

"Are you feeling alright mom?" he asked quietly.

"Yes sweetheart, I just have a little headache. It should have dissipated by the morning."

Parker looked at Brennan in amusement. "I love how you use big words mom. I think I'm even beginning to understand what most of them mean." He burrowed closer to Brennan, and she realised that they should probably have the talk that had been playing on her mind for a while now.

"Parker, has your father mentioned what could happen when he gets custody of you?"

Parker shifted slightly. "No. We haven't spoken about it. Will I be going with him?"

Brennan could almost hear the "_Can't I stay with you?"_ in Parker's question, and she thought her next question through.

"Do you know what joint custody is, Parker?"

"No. Mom and Dad didn't really talk about grown up things with me."

"It means that, in your case, you could stay with me, and your dad wouldn't have to apply to the courts in order to see you or have any say in your upbringing."

"And he has to now?"

"Yes."

Parker took a moment to consider this information. "So if you had joint custody, you would be my mom and I could still stay here?"

"That's correct Parker." Brennan decided that simplifying things as much as she could for Parker now would be a good idea. "And if you decided you wanted to live with your dad, I could still visit and look after your wellbeing and be your mom."

"Why can't Dad move in with us and we could be all be together?"

Brennan sighed. She had been dreading this question. _Why not indeed?_ "Maybe one day that could happen, Parker, but there are many things that would need to happen first, and there is no guarantee that your dad would want to move in with us."

Parker seemed to accept that. "So. If you did have joint custody, nothing would change, but Dad would be happier."

Brennan considered Parker's question based on the context of what he would have seen over the previous few months. His logic was straightforward, and she was sure of the outcome. "Yes."

Parker snuggled back into her and sighed. "I like the idea mom. If it makes you and dad happy, then I like the idea."

Brennan kissed the top of Parker's head and relaxed to the sound of the boy's gentle breathing. _Maybe this could all work out after all._

B&B&B&B&B

Victor Bancroft was a very happy administrator as he leaned back in his chair and read over the agreement before him. The polite, professional and professionally nondescript Castle Corporation representative sat patiently in the chair and waited for the head of the Jeffersonian to put pen to paper to seal the agreement.

It really was a win-win situation. A generous donation and worldwide exposure for the Jeffersonian; and ties to one of the foremost research institutions in the United State for the Castle Corporation. Everything presented was above board and the timeline couldn't have suited Dr Bancroft better. He signed his name with a flourish and gave a copy back to the smiling representative with a firm handshake.

"Thank you for your generosity. My staff will be available to work on this project in two weeks time, as agreed."

What an exciting prospect for the Jeffersonian indeed!

B&B&B&B&B

Booth collapsed on his couch with a sigh, and rubbed his face tiredly. _Thank God it's a Friday!_ The case had been closed that morning and he'd stayed late to finish the paperwork. He noted it was just after eleven as he took off his watch and headed for the refrigerator to grab a beer when he stopped. He didn't really feel like drinking. Bones' letters were calling to him from his bedside table. He found himself halfway through the missives, and while very conversational in tone, to Booth, they felt almost intimate. They were written _to him_, and Bones had bared her soul in the ones he had read so far. It was just the little things – like the heat, Daisy's incessant nattering, the idiom-a-day lessons that Bones had felt the need to share with him that had made Booth feel more grounded. He hadn't been abandoned, she still thought after him even though they had been out of contact for those seven months. But he had also noticed the darker undertone in these, unsent, letters. The heavy melancholy and almost unspoken depression that went into her descriptions of events. The lack of sleep that she had begun to mention frequently, her almost constant exhaustion, and the distinct discomfort at her situation in Maluku. Booth had picked up on those undercurrents almost immediately, but there was still nothing to indicate her weariness about joint custody – which was beginning to sound more and more like an excellent idea to him. Perhaps he should broach the subject with Parker – and he had almost convinced himself that Bones had been overreacting. Only, she didn't overreact. Ever. So there must be something.

Sinking down onto his bed, Booth pulled the topmost letter off the pile of three he had selected for the night and opened it. It wasn't this letter. He got the distinct impression that he would find it soon.

* * *

**Soon indeed my pretties. I'm actually terrified about the big chapter coming up. I've had it planned since the beginning and I'm scared it's going to be a letdown. I hope not. Anyway. You'll see. Soon.**

**Let me know what you think, as always. I appreciate the feedback.**

**xox ~CF**


	29. Chapter 28: The Storm Breaks

**A/N: I'll let you get straight into this one. More at the end.**

**I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Dear Booth,

I realised how close I was to losing you today. Or rather... dying with regrets of not having told you the truth.

I killed a man with my own hands, and I'm not sure how to take it. It was self-defence, but it was all so sudden.

A group of militia were able to get onto the dig site and one snuck up on me and put a knife to my throat. There was a stand-off with the peacekeepers. I was admittedly calm – years of similar situations have trained me to be still – but for the first time I realised the reasons I didn't want to die were not simply to survive and show that I am stronger than they are. I wanted to tell you that I knew too. I may not believe in fate, or your God, but you do. I _knew_. I've known for years. I've simply accepted the fact and continued on. I was comfortable with the status quo, which is why I rejected you that night. It was reflex, and I'm sorry. I needed to tell you before I died, and that made me fight this time.

My assailant hadn't anticipated my training in hand to hand combat and I was able to overpower him without much difficulty. I ended up stabbing him during the ensuing struggle. Mercifully, it was a quick death. That doesn't lessen the pain of taking a life.

The rest of the militia have been arrested, and the camp doctor, Greta, has ordered me to take the next few days off for stress. I can't do that though, Booth. I can't just sit here, the episode will consume me if I do. I struggle to sleep as it is, and this will not help matters. I'm considering negotiating with the doctor some form of compromise: I'll take this evening off if I am able to work tomorrow. I need to work until I'm too tired to do anything, otherwise I will be of no use to anybody. I hate feeling useless.

I can't really say I wish you were here, because that would be irrational. In admitting that, however, I need to add that irrationality has been frequent in my evaluation of my emotional turmoil. One of the social anthropologists has suggested that emotions are not nearly as irrational as I have often asserted. Rather, they are markers of one's ability to relate to society: they give a context for both the person, and the society with which they are interacting, to relate to and build on, allowing for valuable interaction and transfer of information in a non-verbal manner. It is mere psychology, but when placed in clearly defined parameters, it becomes logical. I am using this concept to reflect on my social shortcomings, and I hope to make some form of progress.

Writing to you seems to be quite therapeutic. I do not feel as upset as I was when I began this letter. Again, I wonder if I'll ever let you read them, or whether they will join my 'last words' from being trapped in the car. That is not important now. I need to go: Sebastian is looking for me.

I miss you so much.

Bones.

* * *

**And there we have it. Now to see what Booth has to say about this little revelation in the next exciting chapter.**

**What do you think? Was it at all what you expected? And don't say anti-climactic – this ain't over yet!**

**More to come, I'm working on getting the next chapter out to you as we speak!**

**xox ~CF**


	30. Chapter 29: A Day for Epiphanies

**A/N: Hey now, sorry for the slight delay. I've ended up travelling, and having job interviews, and all the other chaos that comes at this time of the year. Whew. Hoping for some semblance of normalcy soon.**

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews on the last two chapters. Here's the first part of Booth's reaction to Brennan's letter. Hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Booth walked through Arlington cemetery oblivious to the early morning mist, and vaguely aware that he had already passed Tommy's grave – _I'll pay my respects on the way back_ – the piece of paper in his hand burned his skin, and he found himself needing some closure about what had happened in Afghanistan. He hadn't slept, he couldn't, not after what he had read. This time the sleeplessness was different. It wasn't filled with screams and agony. It was filled with _her._

She said she _knew_. Bones loved him! She had loved him for a long time. The anger he had expected to feel never eventuated. Instead there was relief, joy, and love in return. She had wanted to live to tell him. That revelation led to sobering thoughts. She had killed a man. Stabbed him. _That must have been why she was so concerned I'd change my mind about joint-custody._ The guilt Bones carried over saving her own life at the cost of the person trying to kill her spoke volumes about the size of her heart to Booth. He had wished that Bones would never have to bear the pain of killing somebody with their hands. A gun is still bad enough, but it's not as personal – as intimate – as feeling somebody's life ebb out of them.

Booth had completely understood Brennan's horror, despair and desperate helplessness at the situation. He loved her even more in that moment. Her emotional growth in that letter had been unexpected and humbling. It had also explained her actions since her return to Booth, and he found himself questioning what he had done to deserve the love of Temperance Brennan.

With some surprise, Booth found himself at the graves he had been looking for. Privates Charlie Phipps and Michael Shaw lay silently next to each other in the early morning light. _Two more I couldn't save_. He knelt briefly to pay his respects to his former students and stood, wondering what he would say if he ever met their parents. Footfalls behind him made Booth realise that it was about to become a moot point.

"Sergeant Major Booth?" A hesitant baritone enquired.

Booth briefly squeezed his eyes shut before turning to respond. "It's just Agent Booth now." He took in the tall man with the now-defeated slump to his shoulders and the frail blonde clutching on his arm. _Charlie's parents_. He didn't move to shake the man's hand and was surprised with Mr Phipps pocketed a well-worn piece of paper and stepped forward to offer his hand. Booth slowly moved to meet the handshake, and was taken aback by the warm, firm grip he found. He noticed the man's shoulders straighten.

"Thank you for saving our boy."

Booth felt extremely confused. The expression on his face must have been telling, as Mr Phipps pulled out the piece of paper and waved it around as he stepped back to his wife's side.

"This came in the post a few days after they told us of Charlie's death." His expression softened. "It was like a message from beyond the grave." He glanced over at the letter, and then up at Booth. "Charlie wrote to tell us that he was coming home. That... something had happened, but he couldn't say what. Only that his Sarge had saved them all. That you had showed them what true strength of spirit and bravery really were, and that if anything else happened, that you had saved his life and he would carry the honour of having served with you forever."

Booth felt the tears prickle at the corner of his eyes as he glanced back towards the graves. He felt overwhelmed by another flood of emotions. Charlie had been a good man... a great soldier. He would have made an excellent officer had he lived to sit the exams. Booth dropped his head, forgetting he had company. A small hand touched his arm, and, startled, he looked up to find Mrs Phipps looking at him with understanding.

"Don't blame yourself, Agent Booth. It was an IED. There was nothing anybody could have done to prevent that." She smiled at him. "It could have been far worse. I have two more in the military: I have learned how to read between the lines. I don't know what happened over there, but Charlie thought the world of your leadership, and he would have wanted us to give you his thanks for whatever it is you did over there. And I would like to thank you for visiting our boy now. You have a great heart."

Booth found that he had lost his voice completely. The paper in his hand grew hotter to the touch as he felt his walls begin to crack. He managed a watery smile for the Phipps', and with the last of his military resolve, he turned and saluted the two graves. _Thank you Charlie_. Saying his silent good-byes, he left the grieving parents to their visit as he went in search of another grave. There were a few things he needed to sort out, and he needed Pops' advice.

B&B&B&B&B&B

Brennan knew things had changed when she received Booth's voicemail telling her he wouldn't be able to make it to see Parker: that he was sorry about cancelling but something had come up. He had sounded utterly exhausted to her, and while Brennan was concerned for his well-being, there was a tone to his voice that told her everything was alright. Accepting the notice of absence with understanding, she went to call Angela to take her up on the offer of lunch at the Hodgins residence.

B&B&B&B&B&B

Booth stood uneasily in front of his grandfather's grave. It was clear to him that Bones and Parker frequented the place often as the area around the headstone looked well-kept, and the flowers in the vase were not new, but not withered either. Again, Booth felt a wave of guilt. He hadn't been there since the funeral. He was in awe of Bones and her visits to the grave. Had she really taken all that on board from him? Booth let himself sink unceremoniously onto the ground next to the headstone and re-read her letter again.

Being there, with Pops, and now knowing what Bones had admitted, he felt _grounded. _And Charlie's parents... Booth chuckled drily. It had certainly been a day of epiphanies. As he thought it through, the constant feeling of free-falling seemed to lessen – not abate – just lessen, and he started to almost feel like his old familiar self was starting to seep back through the cracks. It was lurking around the corner, just out of reach. He _had_ made a difference. It didn't make him feel any less guilty, but it did lighten the darkness. He paused in his reflection of events and looked, actually _looked_ at the tombstone.

**Hank Seeley Booth**

**1923 – 2010**

**Beloved Grandfather, Great-grandfather, and friend**

_**Dominus custodiet te Dominus protectio tua super manum dexteram tuam***_

_Psalm 120_. _Pops' favourite_. Booth smiled, drew a deep breath and touched the marble.

"Hi Pops." He could bring himself to do anything but whisper. "Sorry I'm so late to visit you. Things have been... you know how they were. I was wrong about Bones though. She never abandoned me. She just didn't know. And when she found out..." Booth sucked in a breath. "Wow Pops. She's been through so much, and then she just swept him and started looking after Parker..."

He paused to look at the sky, almost seeing Hank's knowing look in his mind's eye.

"Yes Pops, she's even managing me and my crap. Like you said she would." Booth found himself playing with the letter again. "She loves me Pops. I pushed her too quickly, and I made a mistake, and she still loves me. I don't deserve her, but I don't think I can live without her. I don't know what to do..."

Booth lost himself in thought having finally verbalised his feelings. He had managed to identify the root of his problem, now he needed to solve it. He stood and dusted himself off. He looked at the sun, surprised that he had lost track of time. Before he turned to go, he smiled at the headstone.

"Thanks Pops. I'll visit again soon."

He left with a spring in his step. There was another letter he needed to read as he began to try sort his feelings and emotions out.

B&B&B&B&B&B

Parker felt like quite the grown up as he helped Angela around the kitchen. He really liked Aunt Ange, she was pretty – not as pretty as his mom – but a different type of pretty. And she and Uncle Jack had an awesome house with a huge screen and computer games. He could beat Uncle Jack without really trying now, maybe they could get some new games to play. And Aunt Ange was his mom's best friend. She'd listened to him and given him good advice before, maybe she could help him again.

"Aunt Ange?" He put down the spoon he had been using to stir the mixing bowl with.

"Yeah Sweetie?" She glanced up to look at him.

"Do you think my Mom and Dad will move in together?"

The hopefulness in his voice made Angela put down the baking tray and turn her full attention to Parker. "I don't know Sweetie, do you think they will?"

"I want them to," he quietly admitted. "Maybe, once the joint custody is all sorted out, Dad can live with us, and we can be one big family. I know he really loves Mom, and I know she loves him. She's says so sometimes when she's sleeping. And Dad gives her this look when she's busy. And they seem happier now for some reason, even if they don't talk much when I'm around. What do you think?" Parker noticed the startled look on Angela's face and frowned. "Aunt Ange?"

_Joint custody? This is huge! Why hadn't Bren said anything? It must be happening if Parker knew about it. What was going on? _Angela decided pretty quickly that she was going to send Jack and Parker games shopping, and she and Brennan were going to have a little chat. She shook herself into the present.

"I think joint custody is a good start, Parker. But your mom and dad are two very stubborn people. You can't rush them into anything. Just be patient and I'm sure everything will be just fine." She leaned over and ruffled the young boy's hair before returning to the baking sheet with the gingerbread men ready to be put in the over. "Everything will work out as it should be."

B&B&B&B&B&B

Much later, Booth sat down and gingerly opened the next envelope. Bracing himself, he unfolded the piece of paper.

_Dear Booth,_

_I find that my inability to sleep has been further impacted by the events of last week. I cannot rest for more than a few minutes without being plagued by vivid nightmares. Some you already know about. Others... others I could never tell anybody, not even you. I will take them to my grave._

_I wish I could talk to you, or Sweets. Or just to be in your presence. You were such a comfort at home. And I hurt you. I wonder if you will ever forgive me for that. I wonder if I will ever forgive myself. Have you moved on? I know you should and that you deserve to. You deserve happiness, not I. It's selfish for me to say so, but I hope that you don't move on. I am unsure if you will even be at the reflecting pool at the end of this year. I made the promise and I will honour it. But I run different scenarios over and over in my mind, each as bad as the last. Will our next meeting be in hate, or regret, or understanding and clarity?_

_I find myself more conflicted than when I left for Indonesia. What am I going to do?_

_I miss your advice._

_Bones._

Booth felt sucker punched all over again. These letters were going to kill him. He wasn't ready to read them, but yet, he needed to. She had poured her heart out onto these pages, and she had been waiting for them to be read. _What a fool was I to do what I did on that night._

Booth sat and stared at the letters he held in his hands. He hadn't felt this conflicted since signing on to rejoin the Rangers. What the hell was he going to do?

* * *

_* The Lord is thy keeper, the Lord is thy protection upon thy right hand._

**A/N: There will be more once the travelling is done, so for now I wish you all Season's Greetings, there will be an update before New Years. Reviews, as always, are the best gifts. :)**

**xox ~CF**


	31. Chapter 30: Evolution Part II

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry for the delay. My computer ate all my prewritten chapters and I've been floundering trying to get back to where I was. Between that, relocating to a new city, starting a new job, and then spending the last week on tech support for the earthquake in Christchurch. it's been a rough month and a bit. As for the earthquake, thanks so much to those who have PM'ed me. I'm fine, my family is fine, but I'm still waiting on news of several of my friends and the fact that I haven't heard from them yet... Well, I can only hope. If you can, please make a donation to the Red Cross to help – believe me, they need every cent, the information I've been having to sift through is pretty horrific, and they need everything they can get. **

**But back to the story. Because of t3h 3v1l (the evil) computer, I have has to restart from scratch. Bear with me. Chapters will go up as I finish them. Thanks for your patience, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

_Dear Booth,_

_It was my birthday today. I know I usually do not take stock in such occasions, but today was different. I did not inform anybody here of the apparent significance of the day, and even Daisy didn't seem to know. Usually, I would be relieved and continue to perform my work unaffected by this, but for some reason today was different._

_In the reassessment of my compartmentalizing of my feelings I find myself depressed to be alone today. I'm not sure quite how to take it. As juvenile as it seems, I feel the need to make a birthday wish. I wish that we were both safe and that the knowledge of it would allow me to sleep. How I wish I could sleep. It would be the greatest gift to receive now. But I can't, and I refuse to be seen to be weak. So I will continue as though there is no problem._

_I wonder if you or the others have remembered me today?_

Standing, unseen in a corner of the lab, Booth watched as his son interacted with Angela and Brennan. _She looks so beautiful_. He sighs wistfully and taps at his breast pocket to make sure the letter is still there. Absently, Booth noted that there was still fatigue in Brennan's movements, but she was smiling more and appeared to be more... content. He had started paying closer attention to his Bones' actions since beginning to read her unsent letters. They had pulled him out of the dark and downward spiral of hopelessness he felt he had been stuck in. In paying attention to her letters, and to her, he had began to act accordingly – what Bones had described as an "alpha male" too many years before – and he could feel shades of the 'old' Booth, the pre-Afghanistan version of himself coming through stronger and stronger each day.

Since his visit to Arlington and Pops, Booth had felt a weight lift from his shoulders, but her last letter, the one burning a hole in his breast pocket had settled some of that weight back. Oh, he had remembered her on her birthday, but not the way she would have wanted to be remembered. He had spent her birthday sitting in the cold and the rain on a bench staring at her mother's grave. He had felt betrayed by her and the world on that day, and the memory shamed him more than he cared to admit. How could she even have thought that they would abandon her, or forget her so quickly... Bones had included Angela in her wide and sweeping blanket of sadness and unspoken betrayal in that letter. The woman was practically her sister! Booth shook his head of the thoughts and contemplated the view in front of him again. They could be sisters, he decided. Bones was wearing a floaty scarf instead of her usual necklace - _the colour the same shade as her eyes_, he mused – and Angela was wearing something similar in ruby. He wondered if they had been shopping recently. He didn't recognize the scarves.

Brennan's carriage and easy laughter lighten the weight Booth feels he is still carrying, she seems to be feeling better, but he wonders if she is sleeping well yet. He knows that he still isn't. But that the letters have helped, but there are still nightmares, only, they don't all take place in a nameless desert, and the pain isn't always inflicted on him. Booth grimaces slightly. He knows that he's going to need to talk about this to Sweets at some point, but it still feels too fresh, too new. The lab erupted into musical laughter as his son said something to make the two women giggle. He felt endlessly grateful, again, to have friends like he did – who fought to get Parker and find Bones – and who believed in him, even when he couldn't believe in himself. The thought brought a lump to his throat. He turned to leave, catching the eye of a man standing in the shadows watching him.

Max smiled as he acknowledge Booth in his departure. He had watched the expressions play out on the younger man's face. _The kid will be alright_. He knew it. Thank God for that.

B&B&B&B&B

Sweets put his pencil down and beamed at his patient. Brennan had come leaps and bounds in her social development since she had returned to DC, despite her setbacks with Booth and his emotional turmoil and her still unexplained illness. It was, Sweets concluded, almost as though despite her adversities at home, just being amongst her family and friends had healed some invisible wounds.

Brennan watched carefully as Sweets was caught up in his own introspection of something she could not fathom within his soft science. She made herself comfortable on the couch and glanced out the window. Spring had arrived and her demeanour had been lifted with the temperature. She was still unsure if Booth and Parker had spoken about the joint custody, but Angela's silent but comforting hug of praise and support had assured her that it had been the right decision. Maybe they could all be a family. The feeling of hope and optimism bubbling in her chest was still unfamiliar enough for Brennan to examine it with some wonder and awe. She found herself with a half smile on her face, and Sweets studying her intently. Evidently, he had returned from his own musings. She raised an eyebrow and waited for his next question.

"Dr Brennan, tell me how you feel about being home."

Her raised eyebrow dropped into a slight frown. The question was unexpected, and Brennan found herself searching for words to form an adequate answer. There were several events that Sweets was not yet aware of, but she felt that she needed to answer as honestly as she could. Brennan knew Sweets wouldn't push her for an answer – not now anyway – and she felt a surge of affection for the young psychologist. He had achieved so much already. She looked up and him and smiled.

"There is nowhere else I would rather be."

"Not even Maluku?"

Her expression darkened. "Especially not Maluku."

"So you would have returned sooner had the opportunity presented itself, for reasons other than those that brought you back in the first place?"

"Yes Sweets, but my continuing with managing the dig from the Jeffersonian as I have done would not have changed."

"Will you tell me why?"

"Not yet Sweets. I will, just not yet."

Sweets nodded. He hadn't expected her to say anything, but he got more than he had anticipated: Brennan would talk to him. His smile widened, and looking at his notes, he decided it was safe to broach the topic that had been on his mind for a while. He looked up to find Brennan watching him with a half-smile on her face. _She knows what I'm going to ask_, Sweets realised. She was just waiting for him to say it. He indulged her.

"I had a very interesting discussion with Parker the other day about a talk you two had regarding custody." He saw Brennan nod slightly. "Neither you nor Booth have mentioned this development, and we will need to discuss how joint custody of Parker affects your personal and professional relationships... Frankly, I'm surprised Agent Booth agreed to consider the option."

The look of amusement on Brennan's face was tempered by something Sweets couldn't identify. He watched as she measured her words before she spoke. Clearly this was a weighty and serious matter, but what she said next threw Sweets completely.

"Actually, Dr Sweets, it was Agent Booth's idea to formally share custody of Parker. He has given me time to fully consider his offer, and part of my considerations included informing Parker and asking his opinion. I also urged Booth to reconsider as I may not be the most suitable person to care for his son in the long term –" she hesitated – "based on events that have occurred in the last year."

Sweets processed what Brennan had told him with quiet surprise, but the marked and subtle shift in Booth's behaviour was suddenly explained, and the psychologist stared at Brennan in awe, wondering if she even realised exactly what she had achieved by just being herself. She was truly remarkable.

"You've managed to get him to read your unsent letters."

"As part of my urging to reconsider his offer, yes."

"Did he surprise you?"

Brennan sat back in her chair. "With the proposal of joint custody? Yes. It was an option that I had neither considered nor thought possible until it was raised."

"You were fully prepared to hand Parker over to his father with no second thoughts, despite having developed strong emotional and physical bonds with the boy?"

Brennan straightened in her chair, and Sweets was surprised to hear the steel in her voice. "Dr Sweets, I was merely in a position to care for Booth's son while he was seen as incapable to do so himself. To deprive the two of their familial bonds would be horrific. I am an instrument in facilitating Booth's transition to full time parent as part of his rehabilitation. Or, I considered myself as such until he made the offer. It is true that I love Parker, and I have grown attached to him – more so during these past few months than during my professional partnership with Booth, as the situation as dictated it – but Parker is his son, and he should have all the legal rights to raise his child, a situation that he has been denied for years. I take comfort in knowing that if the joint custody application was not successful, I would never be forbidden from seeing Parker. As long as he and Booth are happy, I will be content."

Sweets marvelled at Brennan's continuing evolution even more as she spoke. She interrupted his musings again, not finished with her explanation.

"Neither Booth nor I have come to a considered conclusion, so it would have been presumptuous to mention anything. Nothing is definitive. Booth may yet retract his offer, or I may turn it down. It would affect our lives and Parker's in ways we cannot yet comprehend, but we will address these concerns if and when we proceed."

"Very well, Dr Brennan. But I do hope that both you and Agent Booth will talk to me about any further developments."

"I can't speak for Booth, Sweets, but I will endeavour to include our discussions in my decision making process."

"Thank you Dr Brennan, that's all I ask for."

Brennan flashed Sweets a genuine smile as she stood, signalling that for her, at least, their session was over. "Coffee, Sweets?"

Sweets blinked a few times before standing and grabbing his jacket. "Sounds great. You can tell me about Parker's plan for the baseball season. He says he's been teaching you the rules..."

* * *

**Well, considering I'm now re-writing everything, I will apologise for the pending delays. I will update when I can... Until next time.**

**xox ~CF**


	32. Chapter 31: Foreboding

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N**: To all my faithful readers, apologies for the grand delay. In fact, this Author's Note is in danger of being longer than the actual chapter.

It has been a few years, but this story has stayed with me. I'd completed the draft when the hard drive it was stored on died. There was no way to save it, and try as I might, I couldn't capture the essence of what I had. The original storyline, yes, but the dialogue between the characters... no.

It has taken this long because I've had to go back and watch all the Bones eps, re-read my work several times, and write and throw away at least 4 drafts of the rest of this story. I fear that my writing style has changed, and this may affect the way I write the characters - if this is indeed true, please forgive me. I endeavour to keep their voices true . I'll post each new chapter as I type it up (I'm writing it longhand this time).

But without much ado, let me pick up where we left off all those many, many moons ago. With another one of Brennan's letters.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_Dear Booth,_

_I went into Ambon with Sebastian and some of the peacekeepers today to pick up supplies. Greta thought I needed a change of scenery and I agreed that her reasoning is sound. It was good to be back in civilization – the Spice Islands are a fascinating melting pot of cultures. And then I saw something on CNN at the UN barracks that chilled my blood. It is an apt analogy because it is still very hot and humid here, but I did suddenly feel cold. _

_There was a shooting in a mall in DC – a woman was killed protecting her child, and I immediately thought of Parker and Rebecca. It is just so close to Christmas too... but this sense of foreboding just will not leave me. It is not rational, but I cannot, as you say, shake it. There were few details in the report, and I wish I could get some reassurance, but I gave up on that a while ago. _

_I miss you. I miss Parker. I hope everybody at home is safe._

_Bones._

_B&B&B&B&B&B&B_

Only a few more letters until they reach the coffee cart. And we find out what other devious plans are on the boil.

Sorry for taking so long with this. Thanks for sticking with me.

~CF


End file.
